Fifth Race
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam meet the representatives of the four races and they meet the furling for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Fifth Race**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam meet the representatives of the four races and they meet the furling for the first time. **

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. I would like to thank Lin for beta reading this story for me and for Chris who sent an idea for this story.**

**SONGS:**

CHAPTER 1

SG1 return hour and half ago from there five day mission, they just finish their briefing with there CO General Hammond when there was a bright light; they look around and notice that Jack disappeared.

"Thor!" Sam said and Hammond nodded.

"I wonder what he wants from Jack this time?"

"Who knows Daniel"

On board Thor's ship, Jack appeared and landed on his back side.

"What the hell" he looked around and stood up.

"Thor, buddy what's up?, I don't mind you beaming me up and all, but make sure I'm standing up next time you beam me"

"I will remember that in the future O'Neill"

"Good, so what's up? You don't beam me away from a briefing or any other place if something is going on"

"There is a meeting of the four races in two of your days time"

"Hey! That's great and all but ..."

"They want to meet the representative of the Fifth Race, known as O'Neill". Jack raised an eye brow

"Me?"

"Yes, and they also want to meet Major Carter since you two are well known"

"Wow, so we get to meet the Furlings. Cool"

"You have meet them before"

"What? No we haven't"

"Yes you have"

"Thor we haven't"

"O'Neill they change their name cause of the goa'uld, you saved them two of your years ago"

"We did? Thor who are they?"

"We are Colonel" Jack turn around to see who just say that and shocked.

"You're the Furlings? I thought that they were small and fuzzy things"

"No, we are not"

"I can see that, so what's really going on?"

"We will talk when we all meet together"

"Oh. Where?"

"On a planet that is not far from here" said the Furling.

Jack thought about what the Furling just said.

"Wait a minute, two years ago we went to a planet where there is a castle, and there was a room with a device that shows holograms in the middle of it. The stargate was also inside the castle, is that the meeting place you're talking about?"

"Yes, have you been there? It has been hundreds of years since the last meeting" Thor said. Jack close his eyes then open them again.

"Thor, when my team were there last time, we just made it home before the stargate and I don't know how much of the castle ended up in the ocean. Sorry, I think the meeting place is there no more"

"We will have to have a look, if it is destroyed we will have to build it again somewhere else" Jack smiled.

"If you need any ideas Thor just asked"

"I will O'Neill, since the stargate is destroyed, I will have to build another one"

"Ok, so the meeting is in two days time, should Carter and I come like this or in our dress blues?"

"As you are O'Neill"

"Ok, how long are we going to be away, so I can let Hammond know?"

"Depends on how the meeting goes"

"Ok till then, how are Carter and I going to get there?"

"I will come for you at this time in two days time" Jack looked at his watch, it was 16:32, then he looked at Thor.

"Ok Thor, Carter and I will be waiting for you in two days time"

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Until then, I will return you back" Thor moved a stone and Jack was beam back down to the briefing room.

"Colonel" Jack looks around, and then he sat down

"Sir, Are you ok?"

"Yeah Carter." He turn to Hammond.

"Sir, Thor drop by to let me know that there is a meeting of the Four Races in two days time, they all want Carter and me there"

"May I ask why?"

"The Fifth Race, Sir"

"But why do they want Major Carter for?"

"Beats me Sir, the only thing I can think of is because of her ideas and her knowledge"

"How long will you and Major Carter be away for?"

"Depends on how the meeting goes Sir"

"Very well, what time will Thor be here?"

"About 16:30 hours, Sir"

"Very well Colonel, until then SG1 is on down time, you all dismiss"

"Sir, there is some thing else"

"Colonel?"

"We know who the Furlings are"

"We do?" Daniel asked raising an eye brow

"Yes we do"

"Who is it, Sir?"

"The Tollan, they change there name because of the goa'uld" every one in the room was shocked.

"What?"

"Daniel you heard me the Tollans"

"Oh my god" Sam said. Every one look at her.

"Sam?"

"I think I know why they want me there"

"Care to share Carter?"

"Because of the Tok'ra. Martouf gave a device that looks like the one the Tollan had when they sent message to the Nox. When I asked him about it, he told me that the Tok'ra are friends of the Tollans. And since I carry the remains of a Tok'ra symboite, perhaps that is why they want me there"

"Could be Carter, but why not call the Tok'ra themselves?"

"I don't know Sir"

"Is there any thing else Colonel?"

"No, Sir"

"Well then you all dismiss"

Hammond, Jack and Sam stood up, and then Hammond walked into his office.

"Well guys see you in two days, Carter pack enough things for a week just in case"

"Yes Sir, will I need my dress blues sir?"

"Nope, just your BDU's. We will take both blue and green with us"

"Yes, Sir"

Jack pick up his papers and walk out of the briefing room, the others follow few seconds later.

After Jack was beam back down to the briefing room, Thor's ship jump in to the hyperspace for ten minutes, when he came out of the hyperspace close to the planet, he scanned the planet where the castle was.

"O'Neill is right; half of the castle is gone"

"The meeting room?"

"It is still there but just" Thor moved three stones.

"It is now aboard my ship, we will have to build another meeting place"

"We can have the meeting at my old home planet, I'm sure the castle is till there"

"That is a good idea"

Thor moved some stones and then they went into the hyperspace, heading to the Furlings home planet.

"Do you think Colonel O'Neill and his people will become the Fifth Race?" said the Furling.

"Yes I believe they will, they have killed number of goa'uld System Lords; and is well know among the goa'uld, that they are the most hated tau'ri in the galaxy. O'Neill and his team have also made friends and saved many lives over the past four years, including mine" Thor said.

"I know, they have saved my people also, but what could they possible share with the rest of us for them to become the fifth race?"

"I do not know maybe one of Major Carter's stupid ideas" the Tollan/Furling smiled.

"Who knows, it was her idea to contact the Nox and there team has risk there lives over the four years"

"That is true." Half an hour later they came out of the hyperspace and Thor check the surface.

"The castle is still there"

"The Stargate?"

"Yes, It is still there" Thor moved some stones and the castle showed up on the screen then it showed layout of the castle.

"This one can be the meeting room," Thor said.

"I agree" then Thor moved some stones around.

"It is done, and the device is now fix since it was damage"

"I would like to go down to the castle to see if we will need anything"

There was a bright light and they both appeared in the meeting room. They look around and saw how dusty and dirty it was "this well need to be clean before the meeting."

Then a bright light appeared.

"Oma! It's been a long time" Thor said.

"Yes it has, I know you spoken to Colonel O'Neill and I'm please that he and Major Carter will be here"

"So are we"

"We have much to do before the meeting"

"We will take care of every thing" Oma said.

"Thank you, we must go now and inform the Nox the news"

"They already know and that the meeting is here"

"Thank you"

"We will inform our council, see you in two days time Oma"

"You to Thor, Travell"

Thor and Travell were beam back aboard Thor's ship, then it jump into the hyperspace heading to the Tollan new home world.

Two days later, Jack and Sam were in the gate room with their backpack, duffle bag, the 'FRED' loaded with all the things that they would be needing, and boxes of food around them. Jack look at his watch, it read 16:31.

"It's a shame that Teal'c and I can't go with you guys"

"We know Daniel, perhaps next time" Sam said

"Let us know if you need any thing"

"We will, although we don't know where the meeting is being held"

"That's true".

There was a bright light and Thor appear in the gate room.

"Thor, right on time" Jack said.

"Greeting's O'Neill, are you and Major Carter ready?"

"Yes we are"

"Are these things coming with you?" when he saw the boxes around them

"Yes..."

"Very well then"

There was a bright light and they were all on Thor ship. Jack and Sam walked over to where Thor was and notice that they had jump into the hyperspace.

"How long before we reach the planet where the meeting is going to take place, Thor?" Sam asked.

"Forty of your minutes"

"Ok"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Major Carter I would like to scan you if that is ok with you?" Thor said.

"Scan me for what?"

"You are the first human to survive goa'uld implantation and the goa'uld is in you"

"First of all Thor, is a Tok'ra, not a goa'uld and she died to save my life"

"I have heard of the Tok'ra, they are like the goa'uld"

"But different, first they don't use sarcophagus where the goa'uld do, and second they take willing host where the goa'uld don't"

"I understand"

"You still want to do the scan?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Sam looked at Jack, who looked at her.

"It's up to you Carter" she looks at Thor.

"Where do I stand?"

"In the circle over there"

"Ok" She walked over and stands in the circle. Thor moved some stones around and writing came up ten minutes later

"It is done, thank you Major Carter" Sam walk back over.

"So, you got what you needed?"

"Yes" they watch Thor read the results from the scan and he moved some stones around. Jack and Sam watch Thor doing his thing.

"Anything interesting Thor?" Jack asked.

"Yes O'Neill"

"Care to share?"

"When I'm finish"

"Ok..."

Jack looks at Sam who was looking at him, he surg his shoulders, they watch Thor till they heard a beep. They came out of hyperspace close to a planet.

"We have arrived; I'll transport you and your things down. I'll be there soon" then they were beam down inside the castle.

"Wow this looks like the meeting room we saw a few years ago" Sam said when they look around the room.

"Yeah it is" they walk over to a window and saw trees, grass land with yellow flowers every where, and a river.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter" they turn around and Sam smile.

"Lira"

"If you come with me I'll show you to your room"

"Ok, thanks"

Sam drove 'FRED' while Jack picked up his backpack and put it on, then picked up Sam backpack and duffle bag and follow them.

"When will this meeting start?" Sam asked.

"Soon, as you and Colonel O'Neill are settled"

"Ok" when they reach a room with double doors, Lira opened them and they walk in.

They look around and saw two seater couch table with two chairs, a big king extra large bed with pillows three times bigger than the ones they normally use with red and gold duvet cover, and a fire place which was six times bigger that the one at Jack place.

"Wow" Sam said.

"Who room is this?" Jack asked.

"It is for you both"

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Since this place hasn't been used in many years, only some rooms have been clean up in time for the meeting, I'm sorry"

"Thanks Lira, this will be find" Sam said, she nodded.

"Sir, I'll go and bring some boxes in here"

"Ok, don't get lost?" she smile.

"No sir, I won't"

While she walked out of the room, Lira looked at Jack who was watching Sam leave, then he look at Lira.

"What?" he put their bags down.

"You love her" he turned and looked at her.

"I can tell by the way you look at her, I can see it in your eyes"

"Yeah… well… we can't be together"

"Why can't you be with the one you love?"

"There are rules that forbid that sort of thing where we come from; Carter can explain it better than I can"

Then he walked over to 'FRED' and started unpacking things. Lira waved her hand and she disappeared. When Sam arrived back in the room Oma was there.

"Oma, this is a surprise"

"Major Carter, it's good to see you again"

"Like wise, I'm honoured to be here for the meeting"

"We are please that you can make it"

"Thanks, I've just got to take this boxes back to our room" Sam pick up the boxes .

"We will be here soon as we have settled in"

"I'll be waiting"

"Ok"

Sam turned and walked down to their room, luckily the door was partially open and she used her boot to push it and walk in to put the boxes onto the table. Then she turned around to see Jack pulling things off 'FRED', so she started opening the boxes and got things sorted out. They just finished and sat on the bed.

"Well now what?" Jack asked.

"We go to the meeting"

"Ok" they both stood up and walk out of the room and walk down to the meeting room. When they got there, every one was there except for Thor. When they saw their seats, they walk over to the table and sat down at waited. Few seconds later Thor appeared on his chair.

"Greeting Oma, Lira it's been to long time no see"

"Yes it has Thor" Thor turn to Jack and Sam.

"O'Neill, Major Carter for the Tauri to become the Fifth Race we will need something from you both."

"What is it Thor?" Jack asked.

"A child from you and Major Carter"

"What...?" they both said at the same time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Thor ... we will get in to a lot of trouble back home if we ... well you know?" he looked at Sam, she was looking at the others in the room.

"What the Colonel is trying to say is that ... ah ... we are forbidden to have any sort of relationship beside friendship, if we do have a relationship, we will be in trouble with our government"

"We know the rules Major Carter" Oma said.

"No, I'm sorry, there is no way, if there is any other way for us to become the Fifth Race we will do it ... but for Carter and me to have a kid, sorry"

Jack stood up and walked out of the room. Sam looked around to the others wondering if she should follow Jack or not. She sat there thinking about what Thor just said.

"Thor?"

"Yes, Major Carter"

"You said that you need the Colonel and me to have a child that will command the five races, does this have anything to do with you scanning me earlier?"

"Yes"

"Care to explain"

"Yes" he got up from his chair and walked over to where the hologram device was and put a small white stone into the hole and it lit up.

It show both Jack's and Sam's DNA, Jack's in Dark blue and Sam's in red ...

"What we are asking is both yours and O'Neill DNA, so I could add the Furlings… Nox… and Asgard DNA gene to the strain"

When he said the Furling's name, the furling's green DNA mix in, then the Nox's, which was yellow, DNA mix in, and then the Asgard's grey mix in.

"What about the ancients?" Sam asked.

"O'Neill carries the ancient gene"

"Ah, of course, with all of these DNA what would the child look like?"

Thor was back on his chair and moved a stone, then a two year old child appeared, it had grey skin like the Asgard, hair like the Nox but look like human.

"Ah ... Thor, if you want to make it look human, you will need to do some changes ..."

"What have you got in mind Major Carter?"

"Well for started how much percent have you got with the entire gene pool?"

"Twenty percent each"

"Ok, how about we do some experimenting, if that is ok with you"

"What did you have in mind?" Sam smiled.

"Ok ... try thirty percent the Colonel's and my DNA, fifteen percent the Nox and the Asgard and ten for the Furlings" when the child appeared, Sam stood up and walk over to have a closer look at it.

"Let's try it again" they spent the next hour trying to make it right, when they did, Sam turn to the others in the room.

"Well, what do you think? At least, it will be part of all of us with extra Ancient's gene in the baby, if the Colonel and I do this would you agree with these changes?" they all smile and nodded in agreeance.

"I need to talk to Colonel and talk to my government about this"

"I will take you to the stargate"

"Thanks Lira but I need to get the GDO"

"No need"

"Ok" then when Sam blinked she and Lira was at the gate.

"Wow" she dials Earth. Back on earth General Hammond was having a bad evening; Senator Kinsey showed up and wanted answers about where was Jack and Sam when the gate started spinning.

"Incoming wormhole, General Hammond to the control room" came over the PA system.

Hammond stood up and walked out of his office to the control room, just as the wormhole whoosh into life.

"Close the iris"

"It won't close Sir"

"Manual over ride"

"Ah, Sir" Walter was looking down at the gate room when Lira and Sam walk through the gate and it shut down.

"Defence team stand down" Hammond said into the Mic, then he turn to go to the gate room.

"Get out of my way Senator"

Hammond pushed past him and walk down to the gate room with Kinsey behind him.

"Major, where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's still on the planet Sir. General Hammond this is Lira of the Nox, she is one of the four races we meet few years ago. She helped the Tollans out when Mayborne wanted them" Hammond smile.

"Yes, I remember welcome to Earth"

"Thank you for your welcome General, we are here to talk to your government about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter" Hammond look at Sam.

"Major?"

"Sir, can we talk in your office in private and we will need to speak to the President as well" he looks at Sam and nodded.

"Major Carter, what the hell is going on here?" Sam look at Kinsey and then to Hammond.

"Headache, Sir?" Hammond smile and nodded.

"Ok"

"Lira" she gelted with her hand and they walk out of the gate room.

"Senator Kinsey this has nothing to do with you" Sam said.

"It has every right to do with me"

Soon as they reach General office, Sam walked in and closed the door and locked it so Kinsey wouldn't try to brake in.

"Major before I call the President I would like to know what going on"

"Yes Sir. For us to become the Fifth Race, they want Colonel O'Neill and me to have a baby" Hammond sat down at look at sam who was biting her bottom lip.

"Is that all? ... A baby?"

"Well there's more to it Sir. The baby he or she will be part Tau'ri, Tok'ra, Asgard, Furling, Nox and Ancient. Sir ... if the President gives his approval I would like to be transferred to the labs so the Colonel and I won't be court Marshall, Sir"

"What about the Tok'ra?" Sam smile.

"If this does work and the Colonel and I do have a baby, the Tok'ra will become the Sixth Race because of Joilnar, and the Tok'ra are friends with the Tollans, Sir"

"What will happen after the baby is born, what would it look like?" Sam smile again.

"Well he or she would look like the Colonel and me with the Nox, Asgard, Furling and Ancient gene"

"How does Colonel O'Neill feel about this?"

"He only knows about the baby part and he is not happy, he's more worried about the court marshall part, after what Thor told us, he stood up and walk out of the meeting, so it was up to me to find out more"

"I understand Major; the question is what will happen if the NID finds out?"

"Don't need to worry about that Sir all the base will be cover. If the NID try to kidnap the baby, the Ancients will stop them, because they know what the NID are like and would protect the baby till he or she is old enough to protect itself"

Hammond nodded then looked at Lira that looked in to his eyes and tilted her head to one side and smile before striating up. He then looked at Sam and then to the red phone, he pushed two buttons.

Half an hour later they walk out of the office and walk down to the gate room.

"Good luck Major"

"Thank you Sir. One piece of advice Sir?" Sam said when saw an angry Kinsey walking into the gate room

"What's it, Major?"

"As the Colonel would say if he was here, any problem with Kinsey get Teal'c to shoot him, after all he's not from this planet" she said smiling, he grin.

"I'll keep that in mind, good lucky"

"Thank you sir, but you are the one who's going to need it"

"True, it was nice to meet you Lira and your welcome back here any time"

"Thank you General" she wave her hand and the wormhole activated behind them.

"Cool ... ah ... Sir" he chuckled.

"Yes it is, good luck"

"Yeasureyabetcha" they turn around and walk up the ramp.

"Major Carter you stop right there" Kinsey yelled out.

"Sorry places to go, people to meet" then they walk through the gate and it shut down. Hammond turned to the senator.

"Your still here" he shook his head and walk out of the gate room to his office with a grin on his face. When Sam and Lira return back to the meeting, the others were still there talking among them selves.

"We're back" sam said they turn and look at them.

"What is your government decision major?" Travell asked, Sam smile at them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"We got the go ahead, but now I need to talk to the Colonel, do you know where is he?"

"He's in your room Major Carter"

"Thanks Thor, since the sun is setting, can we talk tomorrow? It will give me time to talk to the Colonel"

"Yes, we will give you the time you need. When you both decided come back in here and press the middle button on the stand and we will come"

"Thanks Thor" then she turned and walked out of the room. Lira told the others about the talk that she had with the President.

When she reached their room, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Jack was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. She walked over and sat next to him.

"How did the meeting go? ... Are we going home?"

"No, we will be continue in the morning"

"Oh, have they changed their minds?"

"No, but I do have some news for you" he look up at her.

"What?"

"Lira and I went back to Earth; we spoke to General Hammond and the President. I've explain to them about what the Four Races want from the Tau'ri, and they said it is up to us. For the time being with the President approval, I've been transferred off SG1"

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"What do you think you are doing? ...You could talk to me about it first!"

"I know what you would say and do ... that's why I did what I did, and now I'm no longer on your team, if you want to ... uhh ...we can have a baby, but there some thing else you should know"

She stood up and walked to the end of the bed back and forth.

"Carter!" she stopped and turned to look at him.

"If we do have a baby Jack ... he or she will be human on the out side, but inside will be part Asgard, Nox, Furling, Tok'ra and Ancient with special abilities when he or she grow older"

Jack got up from the bed and walk till he was standing in front of her.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, remember what Thor said before you walk out of the room?"

"No, what?"

"He said '_O'Neill, Major Carter for the Tau'ri to become the Fifth Race we will need something from you both that will command the Five Races'_ After you left, I ask him what he ment and he told me"

Jack thought about what Sam just said and remembers the talk he and Lira had when Sam went to get the boxes. How she knew that he loved Sam. Guessing that Lira was not the only one who knew about the feelings he has for Sam.

"Carter do you want to have the baby? ... If so, you know what will happen if the NID find out that it is not total human?" Sam smile.

"All the bases are covered Jack, if we do have a baby and if the NID try to kidnapped him or her, they will have to face their 'own personal security guards', so they will be safe when we are not around"

"Who?"

"The Ancients, till the baby is old enough to take care of his or herself and who ever the baby is, will also grow up with special abilities"

"Special abilities like what?" Sam smile.

"The healing powers of the Ancient, the ability to activate the Stargate with no DHD, the ability to use ancient and goa'uld technology... how about that for starts?"

"Wow ... , with all of that the goa'uld won't stand a chance" Sam grin.

"I know, but right now the choice is only yours Jack" when she said that, his smile widen and his heart was doing flip flops.

"Tell me how Thor is going to do it?"

"Ok, how about over something to eat cause ... I'm hungry!" Jack laugh.

"Ok, come on lets talk and eat, I wounder what they pack for us"

"Who knows?"

They walked over to where the chilli bin was and opened it. They got some food out and sat down at the table and started eating. There was a jug of water and two goblets on the table; it was put there while they were in the meeting. Sam explained to Jack what Thor was planning on doing, when she finished telling him, he was looking at her.

"He sure know how to take the fun out of sex" Sam giggle.

"True, so what do you think?"

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Sure, I don't know about you, but I'm going for a walk, what to come?"

"Sure, I notice it will be getting dark in couple of hours"

"I know" they stood up and took care of things before they walk out of the room.

"Now, which way to go?"

"Let's try this way" Sam pointed to her left.

"Ok"

They walked and talked for few minutes till they came to some stair so they took them and went down. The stair leads them outside the castle. They walked down to the river and sat down. They talked till the sun started to disappear over the hills and the night was getting cooler, so they heard back into the castle laughing and joking.

When they walk in to their room, the torches were lit around the room. Jack collapsed onto the bed, while Sam went to find the bathroom. She relieved herself, washed her hands under a small waterfall and dried them on a towel that was hanging up. Then she walked back to their room to see Jack sitting on the bed wearing his sweet pants and a t-shirt reading his magazine.

"If you want some privacy to get change, you can get change in there" he pointed to a door.

"Thanks"

She went through her duffle; got the things she needed and walked into the next room to change into her blue silk camisole and pants. After changing, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her hair. Then she gathered her clothes and toilet kit before walking out of the room to where her duffle was.

Jack looked up when he heard the door open and his eyes widen when he saw what she was wearing. He gave her a wolf whistle that makes her turned to see him grinning, which made her smile.

"Dam Sam! ... You look HOT in that"

"Thanks! ... I think"

Once she got everything sorted out, she grabbed her book and walked over to the other side of the bed. She took her slippers off and got into the bed, fixed out her pillows before getting comfortable, opened her book and started reading.

"What ya reading?"

"Romantic novel"

"Oh, ok" they both read for a couple hours before turning in for the night. They both layed on there backs looking up at the ceiling.

"I wonder how to turn the lights off" said Jack. To that the torches died down and then off.

"Must be voice activated" Sam said

"Maybe, ok ... light on!" The torches came to life once more.

"Cool! lights off" The torches died down again.

"Let's get some sleep Jack" said a tired Sam.

"Ok, night Sam"

"Night Jack" Sam rolled to her side falling asleep within a minute.

Jack kept awake thinking about what had happen in the past few hours since they been on the planet. He thought about being a father again, but didn't know if he could handle losing another child again after what had happen to Charlie. However, he knew that they have offered to give him a second change of being a father with the women he loved. He through about the offer and knew how import the alliance would be to the Earth and to him.

He looked to Sam's side of the bed, she was with her back to him until she rolled over and cuddled up to Jack's side. So, he moved his arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder close to his neck and one of her arms went across his waist. He held her against him as he kiss her forehead and he inhale the smell of her hair before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Jack woke up, he opened his eyes and saw Sam looking up at him; she was still cuddled up to his side.

"Morning" He said still asleep.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes"

"I've been thinking about what we talk last night Sam and I've decided"

"What have you decided?" she asked a little worried about his answer.

"What should we name our kid?" he said smiling at her. Her eyes lit up and she gave him one of her special smiles that he loved.

"So, you do want to have a baby with me?"

"Yesss! ... But on two conditions?"

"Two! What is going to be?"

"One of them is up to you" he said to serious.

"Me?" she sat up and looked down at Jack.

"Yes, I was thinking in dating ... you know a dinner, a movie, and after that a proposal and a wedding ... if that's what you want." He saw her smile.

"I like the idea, what's the second one?"

"Kids! ... How many and would you like for them to have all these cool abilities? " Sam laughed and buried her head in his chest, he held her till she calm down and look up at him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"If we do get married what sort of wedding would you like, big, small?" asked Sam.

"What do you think?

"Big shing dig"

"Yep, and a big cake... Mmm ... cake!" he said in Homer Simpson voice that made Sam laugh.

"One thing at a time Jack, date first"

"I can handle that"

"But you got one problem"

"Trust you to spoil it"

"Dad!" she looked at him.

"Dad, doh!" he covered his face with his free hand, she giggled.

"Hey! What have I toll you about giggling Major?"

He started tickling her until he made her squirm. In a moment, he was on top of her leaning over her to give her a soft kiss that became passionate. When they brake for air, they both were smiling.

"Sam when we get back, how about dinner?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Great, so shall we get up and let the others know?"

"Sure" he gave her a kiss before rolling off her and getting up. He went to the bathroom to relieved him self and freshen up while Sam got up and got dress. She got her bottom part dress when Jack walked out. So she grabbed her toilet bag, bra and black t-shirt before walking in the bathroom. While she was relieving herself, freshen up and gotten dress, Jack got dress and got some food out. He sat down and waited for Sam to walk out of the bathroom. When she did, she put her things away before walking over to where Jack was at the table and sat down.

"Sam, how many kids would you like to have?"

"I don't know, how many would you like to have?"

"I don't know. As many as you can have!" Sam laugh.

"Well one step at a time, ok"

"Ok, so where would you like to go tonight?"

"Surprise me?"

"Ok"

After breakfast, they walked down to the meeting room where Sam pushed the red/yellow Centre buttons of the stand and waited. After a few minutes there was a bright light and the representatives of the Four Races appeared.

"We reach to a decision. But before we tell you, can you tell us if we do have a baby when do you want to get started?" Sam said.

"Soon as you can produce the eggs that are needed" answered Thor.

"Ok, but you will have to wait for a while since I've been on medication that stops me from conceiving"

"How long will it take you to produce the eggs?" Thor asked.

"About three earth months"

"We can wait that long for you to produce"

"Ok. Another thing that you need to know is that Jack and I talked last night and we would like to do few things first. So by the time the three months come up, all our business would be taken care of"

"What is your answer then?" Travell asked

"It will depend on one question, how many 'special babies' are we talking about?" Jack asked

"Just one O'Neill" Thor said.

"One ... Nope, sorry not good enough"

"Thor what Jack is saying, is that if we do agree, all the children that we conceive have these 'special abilities´. Can you all accept that?" she looked at them, they all nodded in agreement.

"Well, in that case Thor we agree to become the Fifth Race" Jack said putting his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"This is good news Major Carter, O'Neill"

"We will let you know when it is time, Thor"

"I will be waiting till then"

"Great. So is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not at this time, we thank you for what you are doing to become the Fifth Race"

"Your welcome"

There was a bright light and they were on Thor's ship with their bags and equipment.

"Well, all we can do is wait for Thor" Few minutes later Thor appeared.

"Sorry for taking so long, we shall leave for you home world"

"Thanks, is every thing ok Thor?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is Major Carter" then they jump into hyperspace.

They talked till they reached Earth forty minutes later. When they came out of hyperspace Thor gave them a stone to contact him when it was time, then he beam them down to the gate room before leaving.

General Hammond was in the control room when there was a bright light and they appeared with their things. He walked down to great them like what he normally does when every team returns from off world.

"Welcome back, how did it go?"

"Good Sir. We got three months to sort a few things out, like her monthly jabs" Jack said.

"Three months? Why that long Major?"

"Janet told me that if I ever wanted to get married and start a family it will take three months before anything happen, Sir"

"I understand, report to the infirmary and them we will talk in an hour"

"Yes Sir"

Hammond got three airmen to help Jack and Sam with their things. Jack told them to return everything back to the mess hall since all it was in the bins was food. Jack and Sam went to their locker room to get things sorted out and then had showers before going to see Janet for their post missions.

When that was done Sam spoke to Janet about hormonal Jabs. She told her what was going on so she could understand as a doctor. When they finished talking, Sam left to go to the mess hall for some coffee. Once she got her coffee, she walked over and sat down next to Teal'c and across from Jack.

"Jack just told me what happened" Daniel said.

"Oh! ... So you guys aren't upset by it?"

"Nop, we are happy for you two"

"Thanks Daniel, I'm going to miss going off world with you guys"

"Same here Sam"

They talked for the next ten minutes before Jack and Sam left to go to see Hammond. When they walked into his office and sat down, they waited since he was on the phone with the joint chief of staff, when he finished talking to him, he looked at both Jack and Sam.

"Major, since you are transferred off SG1 I'm going to assign you to the labs and every now and then you will be able to go to the Alpha site if there is any problems and Area 51. Do you think you can handle that?" Sam smile.

"Yes Sir"

"Good, SG1 is on downtime for a week from tomorrow, so you both have got time to do your reports before you leave tonight"

"Who's going to replace Carter, Sir?"

"That is up to you Colonel, if there nothing else, you can dismiss"

"Ah ... What about 'our meeting' with Thor and his buddies, Sir?"

"There is not going to be a report on that. Both, the President and the Chief of Staff wanted to keep it as quiet as possible"

"Good idea, if the NID finds out about it, and Sam is pregnant, they would try to kidnap her"

"Sir I'll be fine, I spoke to Oma. They going to be watching over me soon as they know that I'm pregnant, so if the NID want me they will have to got through the Ancients first to get to me and there are a lot of Ancients Sir, so I'll be alright" she said smiling.

"Your own personal body guards, sweet, but will they be hanging around you twenty four seven?" Jack asked.

"Yes and no, they will give us privacy if that is what you are worried about" Sam said with a grin.

"Yes, well it seems that you got everything covered"

"Yes, Sir"

"That is good to know Major, your both dismiss" General Hammond said.

They both stood up and walked out of his office.

"What time shall I pick you up?"

"Seven is ok with me, Sir"

"Ok 19:00 it is, I better go and do that report for Hammond"

"And don't forget to finish the one from our last mission as well"

"Doh!" Sam giggled as she walked towards her lab.

Jack went and did his reports before getting change and leaving the base for his week off. Sam finished her reports and got everything else sorted out before she handed her reports in before she got change and left the base herself.

When she got home, she checked out her mail before going to find a dress to wear for the evening. After going through all her dresses, she found the one she remember getting a couple of months ago and tried it on.

It was emerald green, with thin straps, 'V' neckline that showed of her breast with the rest of the dress flow to just above her knees, and it fit every curve of her body. She smile and decided to wear it, so she put it on her bed. She went to have her shower before getting ready before Jack showed up.

When Jack left the mountain he drove in to town and went to the florist and brought Sam two dozen of pink roses. Also, he went to buy some groceries for home since he had been away for a week. When he got home he put everything away and the roses in some water, then he went and had a shower and shave before getting ready. Jack wore black pants with green shirt and his black leather jacket.

When he was ready, he looked at his watch and knew it was time, so he picked up his key, wallet and roses then walked out the door and locked it. Before walking down the steps to his truck and got in, started it up and drove over to Sam place.

When he arrived, he picked up the roses and got out of the truck and walked up the path to her front door, he noticed that she left the porch light on for him. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it.

TCB


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After Sam had her shower she got dress, did her hair and makeup, put on some perfume that he got her last year for Christmas when she heard his truck pull up. She looked in the mirror and was starting to get butterflies in her stomach; she hasn't felt this way before and she hope that their date would turn out ok.

She was lost in thought when she heard him knock on the door.

So she took a deep breath and let it out. She went to her bed and pick up her purse that matches the dress and walked out of her bedroom turning the lights off as she walked down to the front door. When she opened it, she froze for a second looking Jack over form feet to head, at the same time he was doing the same.

"Wow ... Sam you look hot and sexy in that dress" he said smiling, making her blush.

"I could say the same to you Jack," she said smiling.

"Here ... I got these for you" he gave her the roses. 

"Thank you! I'll go and put these in some water, come on."

She turned around and walked toward her kitchen, Jack looked at her as she walked '_Yep ... going to miss watching her six'_ he thought to himself. He followed her into the kitchen where she got a glass vase out and filled it with some water

"Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise" Jack said grinning.

"Ok, any clues?"

"Trees, tress and more tress" Sam laughs as she put the roses in the vase and smelled one, then looked at Jack who was looking at her.

"Ready" she said.

"Let's go, shall we?"

He put his arm out, Sam picked up her purse and hold on to his arm. They walked together out of the house. After it was lock up, they walked down to his truck and he opened the door for her and helped her in, then closed it before walking quickly around to his side and got in. He looked over at Sam, who was looking at him, then he started up his truck and they were on their way to the restaurant.

"So what are you going to do on your downtime, Sam?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about going back to my lab and finish a couple of experiments, why?"

"Well I was thinking about going up to my cabin in the morning, the invitation is still open, and if you do accept and come with me, we can get to know each other better. I mean not as Colonel and Major, bust as Jack and Sam"

"I would like that Jack. And yes I would love to go and see your cabin" She looked at him and saw him smiling.

"Sweet, you going to love it, trust me"

"Oh, I do trust you"

"Cool" Few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant.

"Craftwood Inn?"

"Yep, I called before I had my shower this morning and made reservations, do you like it?"

"Wow" they both got out and walked inside.

They could smell the sweet aroma which made Sam mouth water. Jack walked up to the desk and said who he was, then they both were shown to a table outside with view to the forest. Jack helped Sam with her chair before he sat down.

Jack looked over the wine list and ordered 'Dom Perignon' . Then they ordered their courses before the waitress left them alone. They both talk about their childhood. Sam laugh at some of the jokes that Jack did about his family.

They both enjoyed one another company, talking, laughing, and having a wonderful evening. Then after Jack paid the check, they left the restaurant and walked back to his truck.

"So, what would you like to do now, go home or go dancing?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Dancing, sounds like fun"

"Ok, dancing it is. I know this place"

"Where is it?"

"You will have to wait and see" Jack took her to a dance hall that was in town, after he found a parking space they got out and walked towards the hall with Sam holding his arm. When they walked into the big hall, they sat down and watched other couples dancing.

"Want a drink?"

"Diet soda, thanks"

"Ok, I'll be right back" the he stood up and walked over to the bar to get them a drink. Sam looked around till she heard a voice behind her.

"Major what are you going here?" Sam turn around and stood up, he wave her and sat down again

"Sir, this is a surprise, Jack, I mean Colonel O'Neill brought me here after we had dinner?" Hammond smiled.

"A date?"

"Well ... uhh ... yes, we want to get to know one another first, you know date couple of times, going to the movies and dancing before you know... "

"I understand, oh Major Samantha Carter, this is my daughter Kate Johnson"

"Hi, nice to meet you Sam"

"You to Kate" they both shook hands.

"Dad is filling in for David since he was called away tonight"

"Oh! ok, that was good of you, Sir"

"Thanks, it been a long time since I last dance"

"I bet it has sir" Jack walked over with their drinks.

"Sir! This is a surprise, here you go Sam"

"Thanks" Sam said after he gave her the drink.

"Jack, Major Carter was telling us that you two are dating?"

"Yes Sir ... Is it a problem?" Jack was starting to get worried.

"No, the Major explained it to us"

"The short version, Sir?" Hammond chuckled

"Yes" Jack looked down at Sam who was blushing then back to Hammond.

"Then why can't she be like that in briefings, Sir?"

"Cause I want to know every detail" Hammond answered.

"Including Daniel Sir?"

"Yes"

"Oh well, you're the boss"

"True, oh Kate Johnson this is Colonel Jack O'Neill my second in command, Colonel, Kate is my youngest daughter"

"Hi, it nice to meet you Kate"

"You to Colonel" they both shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you" he raised an eyebrow.

"All good I hope"

"Well most, dad told me you are a partial joker on the base"

Sam almost sprays the soda that she just drank, but managed to swallow it and cough.

"Sam, Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. As for the Colonel been the joker, he is that already. Sir, did you tell Kate what happen on April fools day?" Hammond closed his eyes.

"No"

"Why? What happen?" he open his eyes.

"General Ryan drop by for a visit, he wanted to talk to the General and the Colonel here. I walked into his office to give him my report when he sat down on the chair then quickly stood up. I try to hold a straight face and the Colonel said 'Sir you should stop eating those onion rings at night'. Well, your dad went bright red because of the whoopee cushion he sat on" Kate burst out laughing.

"Dad, no wonder you didn't want to tell me how embarrassing that would have been for you?"

"General Ryan thought it was funny soon as he saw what George here pick up from his chair and realised what the date was. Well, it did help boost marrow in the SGC that day" Jack said grinning

"Yea, who was the one that gave Teal'c a book on practical jokes and April fools pranks?"

"Daniel!" they both said.

"Daniel got him the books for Christmas four years ago" Sam said.

"Why?"

"He wanted to learn, you know what he is like, Sir"

"True, well we will leave you two alone and enjoy your evening"

"Thank you Sir" They left them alone and Jack sat down and looked at Sam.

"I think Daniel is in trouble" Jack said with a childish face.

"I'm sure he can handle himself" "

"Yes he can, so ... would you like to dance?"

"Yes"

They both stood up, Jack took her hand and led her to the dance floor as a new song started. They both dance close together looking into each other eyes. Hammond and his daughter were dancing also; they both looked at them.

"They make a great couple dad, it's a shame that they can't be together"

"They can be. Sam was transferred off Jack's team two days ago"

"Really? It's about time those two got together" he chuckled.

"We're not the only ones. Some good friends made it possible, and if Jack play his cards right it will be a wedding in the next months"

"Three months?"

"That's the time these good friends have them, if not ... well ... things won't be good"

"These friends ..., you can't tell me, right? Classified stuff?"

"Yes"

"Ok" they looked to where Jack and Sam were.

They were holding each other. Sam's arms wrapping Jack's

Sam was with her had on his shoulder just under his chin with her eyes closed while Jack's head was leaning against her forehead. They got their arms wrapped around each other as they slowly danced around the dance floor. They were there till midnight when everyone started to leave. Jack took Sam back to her place and walked her to the door. When she opened it, she turned and looked at Jack

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"Maybe next time Sam, remember we are going to the cabin in the morning"

"Oh, what time will you pick me up?"

"08:00, so we can grab some breakfast on the way out of town"

"Sounds good to me ... Thanks for dinner and dancing, I had a wonderful time Jack"

"I'm please you did. I'll see you tomorrow morning; don't forget to pack your bikini and lotion" he said grinning.

"I will, night Jack"

"Night Sam" he leaned toward her and gave her a soft kiss. They both wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss deepens. When they finally broke for air, they rested their foreheads together.

"Wow" He chuckled.

"Yeah. I ... I better go although I don't want to"

"Then don't" he moved back and looked at her.

"Sam, we will be together, but not after our first date. But we will, I promise"

"I'll hold you to that fly boy" they both kiss once again.

"See you in the morning"

"I'll be ready"

"Sweet dreams. Don't let the bugs ..."

"You can count on that"

They both kissed and Jack walked back down to his truck with a bounce in his step. Sam watched him got in and started the engine, she saw him look at her before he left.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sam walked inside and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on to make a cup of tea, while she checked her messages...

"Hi Sam, is Mark. You must be at work; anyway there is a friend of mine who I would like you to meet. He's from Denver, I haven't seen him in years, but he's a good guy. Well ... call me and we can talk, you will like him, got to go bye"

"Sorry Mark. I already got someone in my life" Sam said to herself and play the next message.

"Hey Sam its Cassie, Daniel told me that you and Jack are out on a date to night. Way to go Sam! making all the other single women jealous at work (giggles). Well any way it's about time you two get together, I'm happy for you. Oh! Knowing mum will want details about the date and so do I, so call me when you get this, bye"

Sam poured herself a cup of tea while listening to the next message.

"Hi Sam, is Janet here. Call me, I want to know how the date went, was he a gentlemen? If not I'll bring out my big needles (Sam laughed and shook her head). Anyway got to go SG5 due back any time, so please call me ... got to go they just walk into the infirmary, oh my God! They naked..." then the line went dead.

"You go for it Janet"

When Jack got home he saw the answering machine blinking so he pushed the button, and there was one message.

"Hey Jack, how was your date with Sam? Call me and let me know, if not I'll wait till you return back to work. By the way enjoy your 'down time'"

Then the line went dead, so he called Sam to find out if Janet called or not.

Sam prepared her tea and walked into her bedroom to start packing for her trip away with Jack. She was half way through packing when the phone rang.

"Carter"

"Hey, did you get any messages on your answering machine?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Three. You?"

"Just from Daniel asking me about the date, you?"

"One from Mark, he's trying to hook me with a friend of him, one from Cassie an Janet, they want details"

"I bet, so who is the 'sob' that your brother want you to meet?"

"Don't know. From the message he's from Denver, that's all I know"

"Ok... well I better go and pack and get to bed see you in the morning"

"I'll be waiting" then they both hung up.

Sam finished her drink and packed everything she needed for the trip. Then she got change and did her every night routine before going to bed and set her alarm for the morning. She turned off the light before snuggling under the covers and closed her eyes falling asleep within a minute.

Jack smiled to himself thinking about how their first date went, and looking forward to spend time with her up in his cabin for the next five days. He started packing for the trip. Half an hour later, Jack crawled into bed and set his alarm, turned off the light before he closed his eyes and fall asleep in no time.

The next morning Jack got up, took a shower and shaved, had a cup of coffee and packed his truck. After everything was done, he locked up his house, got into his truck and headed to Sam's place. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

When Sam's alarm went off, she turned it off, got out of bed and stretched, went into her bathroom to relieve herself and took a shower. After her shower, she got dress and walked in to the kitchen to turn on the coffeemaker.

When finished with everything including her coffee, she finished cleaning the cup and drying it when she heard Jack's truck pull up. She put the mug away and walked to the front door turning off the lights and putting her jacket on and grabbing her keys and cell phone. Then she picked up her big duffle bag and turned to open the door to find Jack there ready to knock on the door.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Here let me take your bag for ya, while you lock up" She gave her bag to him.

"Thanks" then stepped outside and lock her door.

She followed him down to his truck. He was wearing blue jeans, black sweat top, black leather jacket and black shoes. When they reached his truck Jack put her bag in the back seat while she got in to the passager seat and put her belt on. When Jack got in, he put his belt on before starting up his truck and they were on their way to his cabin.

They talked for half an hour before they stopped at a dinner to have breakfast. They talked some more while enjoying their breakfast. They were there for an hour before they left after paying for their food.

They talked, about everything and nothing, the whole time all the way to Silver Creek. They stopped at a small town after being on the road for four hours for lunch and a walked to stretch their legs for a bit. Then they stopped outside of town for some gas and to use the toilets before they got on the road again.

Three hours later, they arrived at Silver Creek; it was after four so they went to get some groceries and an ice cream, full of gas the truck up again before leaving. Half an hour later, Jack turned down in a dirty road for three hundred meters and turn again. Sam eyes widen when she saw the place for the first time.

"This is it Sam! Home away from home"

"Wow, so is this the place you wanted me to come all this years?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

"Let me look around first then I'll tell ya" they look at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Come on let's get everything inside and then I'll show you around"

"Ok" they got out and started taking their thing into the cabin.

When they reached the door, Jack unlocked it before he opened it and walked in. Sam looked around to see a small but comfy living room. She followed Jack into the next room that was the kitchen and dinning area al in one.

They put the groceries on to the bench, and then Jack walked back into the living room to a box that was in the wall and opened it. Sam heard a click and saw him close it and walked back over to her.

"What?"

"What did you just do?"

"Turn the power on"

"Oh!"

"Come on, let's get all of this put away, then I'll show you around before it gets dark"

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss before walking back to the kitchen and started putting things away; she followed and helped him. They went to get the rest of their things in before he showed her around. After showing her around, she smiled while looking at Jack.

"What?"

"I love it!"

"What ... this place?"

"Yes"

"Cool, so how about some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me"

They cook dinner together while talking. They decided to turn in early since it had been a long day. They slept in different bedrooms for the time being. Over the next five days, they went for walks, runs, swim, fish, and talk, having fun while getting to know one another as Jack and Sam.

The evening they return back to Colorado Springs, Sam called for pizza. When they arrived at Sam's place, Jack carried her duffle bag in while she carried two bags of groceries. Jack put her bag in the living room while she was busy putting the groceries away, then she passed him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks"

"Make yourself at home Jack, the pizza should be here in a minute. I'll just put my bag in the bedroom"

"Yesurebetcha"

They hung up their jackets before Jack went and sat down on her couch and pick up the remote and turn TV on flicking through the channels. Sam picked up her bag and walked down to her bedroom and decided to sort out her bag till the pizza arrived.

She put her toilet kit away, and then she picked up all her dirty cloths, took them to the laundry and decided to put a load through. She just started up the machine when her doorbell rang. She went to answer it and found the pizza delivery boy, once she paid for it she walked back into her living room.

"Dinner's here!"

"Mmm ... hungry" she put the boxes down and opened it.

"I'll just go and get a drink, want another beer or a soda?"

"Soda will be ok"

Sam walked back into the kitchen and got for herself a beer and a soda for Jack, then returned to the living room and sat down next to him in the couch. She saw Jack watching the Simpson's.

"Aren't you taping these episodes?"

"Yep, but there is nothing good right now"

"You know, when we do have kids Jack they won't be watching the Simpson's"

"Why not?" said Jack in a worry tone.

"Look at Bart, do you want our son to be like him, or like Lisa"

Jack though about what Sam just said and remembered some other episodes where Bart was causing trouble and getting up to misfits with Lisa.

"I guess you right, Sam"

Sam smiled at him and they watched the last ten minutes of the Simpson's while eating the pizza. When the Simpson's finish...

"Do you want to watch some thing else?" he asked.

"Nope, you can turn it off"

"Ok" he turned the TV off, and leaned back and relax.

"So, what would you like to do now?" he asked

"We could plan for a third date?"

While at his cabin, Jack took Sam into town one evening for a Romanic dinner and a movie.

"Sure, I'm going to be busy trying to find your replacement, so if we are not doing anything on Saturday ... How about going to a baseball game?"

"Sounds like fun! So as long as you're not off world around that time..."

"I'll make sure, so it's a date?"

"Yep, it's a date" she said smiling.

"Sweet"

He pulled her to him, so he could put his arm around her shoulder while she cuddles in his chest. Her hand was on his lap, they sat there totally relax till the phone ring couple of minutes later.

"I better answers; just in case is the SGC"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Aren't you taping these episodes?"

"Yep, but there is nothing else good on."

"You know when we do have kids Jack they won't be watching the Simpson's."

"Why not?"

"Jack, look at Bart? Do you want our son to be like him or like Lisa."

Jack thought about what Sam said and he remembered some other episodes where Bart was causing trouble and getting up to mischief and Lisa, who is the smart one in the family, loved her saxophone, reading and writing.

"I guess your right Sam."

Sam smiled at him and they watched the last ten minutes of the Simpson's while eating the last of the pizza. When the Simpson's was over,

"Do you want to watch something else?" he asked.

"No, you can turn it off."

"Ok" he turned her TV off and then leaned back and relaxed.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked.

"We could plan for a third date?"

While they were at his cabin Jack had taken Sam in to town one evening for a romantic dinner and a movie.

"Sure; I know I'm going to be busy trying to find a new team member since you're assigned to the labs now. How about, if we are both not doing anything on Saturday, how about going to a baseball game with me?"

"Sounds like fun. Sure, so long as you're not off world around that time."

"I'll make sure; so, it's a date then."

"Yep, it's a date." she said, smiling.

"Sweet."

He pulled her to him so he could put his arm around her shoulder, while she put her head on his chest. Her hand was on his lap and they sat there, totally relaxed until the phone rang a couple of minutes later.

"I better answer it just in case it's the SGC."

She got up from the couch and went to answer the phone as Jack watched her every move. She looked at the caller display

"It's Janet" and she picked it up.

"Hello Janet."

"Hi Sam, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all week."

Sam walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Jack, so he could listen in,

"Janet, I've been away. After all, I did have a week down time."

"Well, did you get my message?"

"Which one? I haven't had a chance to check my messages."

"The date with the colonel, how did it go?"

"It was great; we had a fantastic time together."

"So, where did he take you?" Sam looked at Jack smiling.

"Craftwoods Inn."

"OHHH, how romantic" Jack was listening in to what Janet was saying.

"Yes it was."

"Ok, what else did you do?"

"We went dancing."

"Dancing, as in…?"

"Slow, romantic dancing" Cassie squealed in delight.

"Cassie, are you listening in?" Sam asked.

"Yep, I'm on the other phone. I didn't know that Jack was a romantic?"

"Well, we know he can be full of surprises."

"That's true; so what did you do? Did you kiss?"

"Cassie, you shouldn't ask questions like that. Well, Sam did he" and Sam laughed.

"Yes, he did kiss me."

"And?" Cassie asked, getting all excited.

"And what?"

"Was he a good kisser?" Sam laughed again.

"He was hot!" Jack pulled away and looked at her, grinning and then leaned back to the phone again.

"Hot, woo."

"Oh yeah, he can give hot lips Houlihan from M.A.S.H a run for her money."

"Woo, hot lips O'Neill" Cassie said laughing and Jack pulled away smiling.

"Hot lips O'Neill?" he mouthed to Sam. She tried not to laugh and nodded, which made him smile and then he went back to listening in.

"Sam, I'm happy for you and the Colonel."

"Thanks Janet"

"Sam, when is the wedding?"

"Cassie, we just started dating."

"Sam?"

"Cassie, you will find out one day."

"Ok, but where did you go since you weren't on base?"

"I went with Jack to his cabin."

"Oh.My.God, that is great. Daniel and Teal'c owe me fifty dollars each."

"Cassie!" Sam and Janet said at the same time.

"Janet, I'll leave you to deal with Cassie and I will see you in the morning."

"Ok Sam, we can get together at lunch time if you like?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. Good night you two."

"Night Sam." they both said at the same time and Sam hung up and sat back, leaning back against Jack.

"So, what are you going to tell her?"

"That we had a great time together, getting to know each other and that you were a perfect gentleman on our first date and while we were up at cabin."

"Was I really?"

"Yes, you are Jack" she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"We both know what will happen if I hurt you."

"Yes, I do."

"Then I better not." he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Much as I want to stay Sam I better go. We have to be at work early."

"I know but soon we will be together."

They kissed again before getting up and going to the door. Jack gave her one more kiss before he left to walk to his truck. When Sam returned to her living room, a glowy form appeared.

"Hello Oma; is everything alright?"

There were men in you house while you were away."

Oma opened her hand and showed her the devices she had removed and then put them in Sam's hand.

"Thank you; it would seem that the NID knows about what is going on."

"It would seem so and they are outside, watching your home."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"We will continue to watch over you."

"Thanks but I can take care of my self. If and when the time comes and I do need help, then you can interfere but I want to try and not let them know that you are around."

"We will do that."

"Thanks, as for these, I will take care of them."

"As you wish; good night Major Carter."

"Please call me Sam" she said smiling and then Oma smiled.

"Ok Sam, good night."

Night Oma" then she went all glowy and disappeared.

Sam went into the kitchen to get a plastic baggie. She put the devices in to the bag and then put them into her jacket pocket before going to check on her washing and then going to bed.

The next morning Sam left for work early, as she always did, knowing that the NID were still there. When she arrived, she went and saw General Hammond in his office.

"Morning Major, why aren't you changed?"

"Morning sir and this is why?" she pulled out the baggie and passed it to him.

"The NID know sir. Oma gave these to me last night. The NID had been watching my house and the Ancients are watching them." Hammond looked at the devices and then at Sam.

"Thanks for letting me know Major, I'll take care of it. There is plenty of work waiting for you in your lab" Sam smiled.

"Thank you sir. I had better go and meet the others for breakfast before starting work."

"You do that Major. As for SG1, Major Shaw from SG10 will be on the team for a couple of weeks while the rest of his team is recovering in the infirmary."

"What happened, sir?"

"They went to a planet to do a standard meet and greet. The villagers weren't friendly and they just made it back, all injured but Major Shaw wasn't injured as badly as his team mates were."

"Ok, does the Colonel know?"

"Yes, you just missed him."

"Ok, thank you sir. I better go and get changed."

"Ok; oh Major?"

"Yes sir" she was just about to turn around.

"SG1 is due to go off world at 1000 hours" he said with a grin.

"Thank you sir."

"If that is all, you're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Sam walked out of the office and went to the women's locker room and changed before going to the mess hall for breakfast. When she walked in, she saw her three friends at their normal table and Daniel was talking about something. She walked over and got her breakfast before walking over and she sat next to Daniel and across from Jack.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sam, is everything ok?" Daniel asked.

"Yes; I just spoke to General Hammond. He told me you guys are going away on a mission this morning."

"Yes, he told me. There are some rocks Daniel wants to check out."

"Ok; while you guys are having all the fun off world, I'm going to be having fun in my lab" she said and then she took a mouth full of coffee.

They talked while having their breakfast and then they went their separate ways for the next two hours. Sam was in the control room when SG1 was due to go off world for their over night mission. Sam saw Jack was looking at her and he got her to come down and talk to him before the others joined him.

"Sam, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I didn't want to say too much with other personnel around but the NID knows; something is going on."

"I saw the van two houses down from you house; how did you know?

"Oma dropped by with the listening devices that the NID planted in the house."

"It sounds like they are going to be watching you while you are alone."

"Yeah but the thing is, I think there is an agent on the base."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, I'm not on SG1 any longer and now they suddenly take an interest in me. The only ones that know about the transfer are SG1, Janet, Cassie, the President, the Chief of Staff and General Hammond. No one knew about what was going on until this morning."

"You're right but who?"

"I don't know, but we will talk about it when you return from your mission."

"Ok; are you going home tonight?"

"No, I have a lot of work backed up, so I'll be staying on base tonight."

"Ok" then the gate started spinning just as the rest of SG1 walked into the gate room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hi Sam; have you come to see us off?" Sam turned and smiled at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Yep; Daniel are you sure you don't want to take one of the 'FRED''s with you to carry all those books you have?" They saw Daniel walking into the gate room with two backpacks, full of books.

"Yes, I'll be fine Sam."

"Ok" then the wormhole was formed.

"SG1, you have a go" Hammond said into the microphone.

"Ok campers, let's move out" and they started walking up the ramp.

"See you when I get back."

"Ok, be careful."

He quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, which she returned, before he let go and walked up the ramp and through the gate; knowing that Sam was watching him. After it closed down Sam returned to her lab to work for the next two hours before meeting Janet for lunch. After lunch with Janet, Sam spent the rest of the day on base working in her lab.

At 1700 hours she decided to go to the gym and work out for a while. After her workout she had a shower and changed before going getting some dinner before returning to her lab to burn the midnight oil.

The next morning she worked in her lab and managed to finish three experiments and was working on the paper work when one of the new Major's walked into her lab.

"Major Carter, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is Major."

"Why did you transfer off of SG1?"

"Personal reasons. Is that all? I have a lot of work to do."

"Does it have to do with Colonel O'Neill?"

"I said it was for personal reasons. Now, if you will excuse me I've got a lot of work to do."

"Ok, ok, just asking." then he walked out of her lab and Sam continued working. Later that afternoon Sam was up in the control room when the gate started spinning and the alarms went off. When the wormhole was formed, the iris closed,

"Who is it Sergeant?" Sam asked.

"Receiving IDC, it SG1"

"Open the iris" Sam walked down to the gate room and waited. When the iris opened, SG1 walked out onto the ramp, safe and sound. When Jack saw Sam he smiled and she returned the smile.

"Stand down. Welcome back guys, you all know the drill?"

"Where is the General?"

"Washington and I was left in charge until you returned. He left half an hour ago and he said the debriefing will be at 0800 in the morning. So sir, you are in charge as soon as you have had your post ops." Sam said, smiling at him.

"Ok, where will you be when I'm finished?"

"Mess hall and I'll save some cake."

"Sweet" they all walk out of the gate room together.

Half an hour later Jack walked into the mess and got himself a cup of coffee before joining Sam at her table. They talked for ten minutes before the rest walked in to get something to eat and drink before joining them.

They talked for another ten minutes before Sam left to go back to work, suggesting that SG1 do their reports on the mission so they could be handed in to Hammond in the morning.

The next few days were busy for Jack and Sam. They would talk when they went to the gym together and worked out.

On Friday SG1 and Sam went on a rescue mission, since one of the teams was two hours over due reporting in. When they found the missing team, the Jaffa were holding them prisoner and they were getting ready to take the team aboard a cargo ship. Jack set up a plan to rescue them but Sam had an idea.

"Sir, how about blowing up some trees? If I can make them fall next to the door to the cargo ship it will slow them down and it will give us a chance to get SG4 out of there."

"Ok, do it; Teal'c go with her."

They left their hiding place and managed to make it to the trees and set the C4 up. They then turned to return to the others when Sam tripped over something. They checked it out and smiled when they found cases of stun grenades.

"Shall we?" she passed one to Teal'c and she picked one up.

"Sir, cover your eyes" Sam whispered.

"Carter?"

"Stun grenades."

"Ok, do it."

"Watch the ball."

They turned it on and then threw it and they hit the deck, covering their faces until they heard the Jaffa collapse. They got up and checked to see if it was all clear and then they ran over and untied SG4, who had known what to do when they saw the grenades. Once they were untied, they followed Sam and Teal'c to the where the grenades were stacked. They picked up a box each and Jack and the others joined them,

"Carter?"

"Sir, we can take these back with us."

"Ok, how are you guys?"

"Ok sir, but we better get going; a mother ship will be here soon."

"Who is the Goa'uld?"

"Ba'al."

"Ok, these must be one of his hidden stashes of weapons that Dad was talking about last month."

"Yep, at least we know what to look for but we better go." Sam said.

After she covered everything up again, she picked up a branch and started moving the dirt about so it wouldn't show their foot prints and then they headed back to the gate and home, with cases of stun grenades and zats.

The next day Jack arrived at Sam's house just before lunch, so he could take her out for the day. They went to a Mexican restaurant for lunch and then they went to the ball game for the rest of the afternoon. They had a wonderful time, talking, laughing and sharing both food and drinks during the game.

When the game was over, the fans started to leave; Jack and Sam waited until the crowd thinned out. They headed to the parking lot to get the truck and then they went back to Sam's place. They made themselves comfortable in the living room and relaxed for the evening, talking, hugging and kissing. Jack left just after 2300 hours, after he gave her a kiss. Sam went to bed not long afterwards.

On Sunday morning Sam was called back to work because the computers had crashed. After she fixed the problem, and while the systems were rebooting she wrote her report on what had happened during the rescue mission. After she handed it in to Hammond she headed home for the night and soaked in a hot bubble bath for a while before going to bed.

Two weeks later SG1 had the morning off and Sam was at the Alpha site, hooking up the naquadah generator. White she was away, Jack went into town to look at engagement rings for Sam. When he found the one he was looking for he bought it. After paying for the ring, he walked out of the jewellers smiling. Then he decided to do something romantic and private, so he went home and started getting making plans.

When he arrived at work that afternoon he went to see if Sam had returned from the Alpha site. When he found out that she was still off world, he decided to see what the rest of his team was doing.

Since they were all busy, he decided to use Sam's lab to look through the files for Sam's replacement. When Sam returned from the Alpha site late that afternoon, Jack was at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for her.

"Welcome back; how did it go?"

"Good; they have power now, so that should keep them happy for a while."

"That's good" they walked out of the gate room together.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Soaking in a hot bath, why? What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, what time?"

"1930?"

"Ok, see you then."

Sam went to have her post ops and a shower and then she went to the mess hall for some thing to eat and drink before she went to her lab. She wrote up her report and left for home for the night. At 1930 Jack knocked on her door and she answered it.

"Hey, wow you look great."

"Thanks."

"Shall we go?"

Sam closed and locked the door and then she followed Jack to his truck. Jack drove them to the 'Swiss Chalet Restaurant' for their dinner. When they arrived at the restaurant Jack parked and walked around to the passenger side of the truck, opened the door and held out his hand to help her out.

They walked inside and could smell the wonderful food. Jack spoke to the Matri'd who was at the reception desk. He checked the book for Jack's reservation, nodded and then he showed them to their table before leaving to get the wine Jack ordered. Jack helped Sam into her seat before he sat down himself.

"Jack, what are you up to?"

"What? What is wrong with me taking a beautiful woman out to dinner?"

"Jack, I know that you're up to something."

"Now why would I be up to something?" he put his hand on his chest and tried to look innocent.

"I know you too well."

"If you say so." he said smiling.

Then the waiter came to their table with the wine and the menus. He poured their wine before leaving them to read the menu's for a few minutes. They talked about what they were going to have for their dinner and then they picked up their glasses and made a toast.

"To us." Jack said.

"To the Fifth Race."

They clicked their glasses and took a sip of their wine. They talked for a few minutes and then their waiter returned and they placed their order. He took the menus and left them alone. They talked, laughed and had a wonderful evening.

When they left the restaurant it was just after 2200. When they left the restaurant Sam noticed that they weren't going back to her house.

"Jack, what are you up to?"

"Sam, in the glove compartment is a blind fold; would you put it on please?"

"Ok" Sam opened the glove box and took the blind fold out and put it on.

"Ok, now what?"

"Just relax."

"Ok."

Jack drove for another ten minutes when Sam noticed he was turning down a gravel road but Jack was going slow, so she thought that it was a drive way. Then he stopped and turned off the motor and got out of the truck.

"Just stay there, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Jack grabbed a flashlight and went up to the front door, unlocked it and opened the door and walked inside. He walked into the living room and quickly lit the candles and then returned to the truck.

"Sam, it's only me" he said before he opened the door and held onto her hand and helped her out and then he closed it.

"Ok Sam, we going to take this one step at a time."

"Ok" and he slowly led her up to the steps.

"Ok, there are two steps right in front of you."

She took it one step at a time, while holding on to Jack's arm. Once inside he slowly took her to the living room and then they stopped. Sam heard him move a bit in front of her and then she listened and waited.

"Sam, you can take the blind fold off now."

She took it off and gasped when she saw the candles and then she looked down to see Jack down on one knee and holding an open box in front of him.

"Samantha Carter, it would be a great honour if you would become my wife; will you marry me?" Sam looked into his eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, I will marry you."

He smiled up at her and he took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto her finger. He then stood up and cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other until they had to break for air. Sam looked at the ring closely for the first time. It was a 3.4ct blue oval sapphire surrounded by twelve 1.4ct round diamonds, set in 18ct yellow gold.

"Jack wow! This must have cost…" Jack put his finger up to her lips and she looked at him.

"Do you like it?" Sam smiled as he moved his finger away.

"I love it Jack" and then she hugged him again and gave him a kiss.

"Good, I'm pleased."

"Jack, where are we?"

"This will soon be our home."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What do you mean?"

"Remember after we returned from the meeting and we started dating? Remember when we talked about a new, bigger house for our family?"

"Yes; then a week ago you showed me some photos of some houses and I showed you which ones I liked."

"Exactly. Do you remember that small, five acre ranch? The one with the three bedrooms, two bathrooms and, how you said that this house would be perfect to renovate outward and up, since there is plenty of land."

"You mean this is the house?"

"Yep, I put my house up for sale and bought this place."

"Jack, how?" Jack put his finger up to her lips again.

"My hazardous duty pay over the years has been sitting in my bank for years, along with the money that I have won from the scratch offs and lotto ticket's that I get from Cassie every year for my birthday."

"But it is still going to cost a lot of money for the renovations."

"We can do it. So, would you like to see the house?"

"Yes" Jack bent down and picked up the flashlight and turned it on.

"The power isn't on."

"Ok."

He held onto her hand and showed her through the house as well as they could by flashlight.

"Wow, the place is big but it does need work done on it."

"True; how about we head back to your place?"

"Sure"

They blew out the candles and gathered them up and put them in the box that Jack had.

"Jack, exactly how much did you win with the scratch offs and lotto?"

"Enough to pay this place off in cash and to pay for about half of the renovations on this place" he said when they reached the truck and got in. Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sam. Are you happy with the house?"

"Yes.

"Sweet; now we have heaps of planning to do."

"I know."

Jack started up the truck and they headed to Sam's house. They talk about what they wanted to do with the house. When they arrived at Sam's, they went inside and started to design the house on Sam's computer.

They worked on it until just after midnight and then they decided to call it a night. Sam saved the program and shut down her computer. She got up and followed Jack to the front door and opened it as he put on his jacket and they hugged and kissed before he left for home. Sam watched him go before she closed the door and locked up before she went and cleaned the coffee mugs and went to bed.

The next morning they arrived at the SGC at the same time and they parked next to one another. They got out and walked around the back of Jack's truck.

"Morning" Jack said smiling.

"Morning, Jack"

They hugged and kissed before walking to the first check point. A few minutes later they went to see General Hammond first. When they reached his office, the door was closed, so Jack knocked and waited.

"Enter" they opened the door and walked in.

They notice that there was no one else there, which was strange because he always had his door open unless he was in a private meeting. Jack closed the door behind him before turning around to look at his CO.

"Colonel, Major, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, is everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, your door was closed and you're in here alone."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Sir, do you want to talk about it; it might help." he looked up at his two best officers, who he trusted.

"The alliance is in trouble."

"What? With whom?" then Thor and Councillor Trevell appeared.

"Thor, what's going on?"

"They think someone from the SGC has been stealing technology from our allies."

"What?" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

"Whoever they are, they have been wearing SGC uniforms" Hammond said.

"No way! Not us sir." Jack said.

"Rogue?"

"Major Carter?"

"Sorry Thor; sir, do you remember what happened last year with the Touchstone?" Jack and Hammond thought about what Sam said.

"Shit, they must still be at it but how are they getting the things back to Earth?"

"Thor, how big are the pieces that have been stolen?" Sam asked.

"They are small and they can fit into your pocket."

"That means that someone from this base is doing the picking up and delivery." Jack said.

"The question is who?"

"Thor, with what has happened, is this going to affect us becoming the Fifth Race?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Jack and Sam sat down in the chairs. Sam looked up at them all and then she stood up and started pacing back and forth. She stopped suddenly and looked at Thor and at Hammond and smiled.

"Sir, I have a brilliant idea."

"Sam?"

"Sir, who ever it is from here must be forwarding any good information on to their boss about any technology we have from off world and who ever it is also has access to the files."

"Yes, we know that."

"Sir, when is SG2 due to go to PYX127?"

"This afternoon."

"I'll be right back."

Then she opened the door and ran out of the room. Jack closed it and looked at them.

"Her brain never sleeps" Jack said and Hammond smiled.

Sam went down to the control room and did some checking and wrote down some addresses. She returned to Hammond's office and once the door was closed she passed a sheet of paper to Thor.

"Thor, do you know any of these addresses?"

"Yes, this one, the fourth one. We gave them a cloaking device so they could hide from the Jaffa."

"Sir, SG8 is due to go off world this afternoon to this planet."

"Well, then we will cancel it."

"No sir, I've got an idea. Let them go. Thor how far away is this planet in question?"

"Three of your hours."

"Sir, I can go with Thor to the planet and wait until SG8 arrives and Thor can beam me down and I can watch them to see if it is any of them. I think the cloaking device will be the next target."

"Are you sure Major?"

"Thor, how big is the device?" Thor moved two stones and a device appeared on the desk.

"This is what it looks like" and they saw how small it was.

"Perfect bait, sir."

"Ok, then what?"

"Thor, can your ship detect a wormhole being formed?"

"Yes."

"Well then, if we can stay in orbit after SG8 has been there, all we have to do is wait."

"How long, Major?"

"I would say 24 hours sir."

"Then what?"

"Well, if someone comes through the wormhole, Thor can beam me down and, if it is the rogue unit, I can watch them dial their home base and I'll go through with them, with a homing beacon on me. Then Thor can track and follow my signal to the planet. I can find out who is behind the operation on that end and how they are communicating with their people here on Earth and then we've got them."

"Sam, how are we going to explain your disappearance?"

"Easy, we will have Thor beam me up, say while I an in the control room, for a few minutes and then he beams me back down again for me to tell you that the Asgard need me for one of my 'dumb' ideas sir. I could be away for a least a few days."

"Sir, it might work." Jack said.

"Ok, do what you need to do Major."

"Yes sir" and then she looked at Thor.

"Thor, I'll be in the control room this afternoon and you can beam me up then."

"When you are ready, press this button and we will be waiting."

"Ok, thanks Thor." He passed Sam a white stone and she put it into her pocket.

"Now Colonel, Major was there a reason why you are here?"

"Yes sir; I asked Sam to marry me last night and she said yes. W thought you should know sir."

"Congratulations, you just made my day. Have you got a ring?" Sam showed him her left hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Thank you, sir" Sam said.

"Would you like me to send a message to Jacob?"

"Crap!" Jack said.

"Don't worry Jack; I know how to handle Dad. Anyway Selmac will be on our side."

"I hope so Sam."

"Trust me."

"You know I do."

"If there is nothing else Colonel, your team will be ready to leave in an hour."

"Yes sir, for four days away. Oh well, I better pack my yoyo."

"If there nothing else, you are dismissed. Just remember, no one must know about this."

"Yes sir. We will see you guys later and good luck."

"Thank you O'Neill" and then Jack and Sam walked out of the office, closing the door behind them.

"Do you think that Major Carter's plan will work General Hammond?"

"Yes, and if it doesn't, she always has a back up plan."

"I have the most confidence in Major Carter's plan" Thor said.

"Same here Thor."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Jack and Sam walked out of Hammond's office, they went to the mess hall to get some breakfast. When they walk in, Daniel and Teal'c were already sitting at SG1's normal table. They got their breakfast and went to join them. 

"Morning Daniel, Teal'c." 

"Morning Sam, Jack." 

"Daniel, where is Lieutenant Ashford?" 

"Don't know Jack." then he took a mouthful of his coffee and put his mug down. 

"So, what did you two do last night?" 

"We went to dinner" Jack said and he put a mouth full of fruit loops into his mouth. 

"And?" 

He looked at Jack, who was grinning at Sam, who had just taken a mouth full of scrambled egg and was smiling. Then he saw the ring and his eyes widened and he grabbed her left hand. 

"Oh my god, you two! When?" Teal'c then saw the ring. 

"Congratulations Major Carter, O'Neill." 

"Thanks Teal'c" Jack said. 

"Last night, Daniel." 

"Wow, congratulations; I'm happy for both of you." 

"Thanks Daniel." 

They talked for the next fifteen minutes while finishing their breakfast. After breakfast she went to her lab to do some work while the guys went to get ready for their mission. When the time came, Sam went to see them off; the Lieutenant was with them. Jack and Sam whispered

'I love you' to each other before Jack walked up the ramp and through the gate. After it shut down, she returned to her lab for the rest of the day. 

When SG1 arrived on the other side they left their gear next to the DHD while they went into the village to meet the folks there and found out that their planet's name was Edora and that they were peaceful, simple people. After an hour, Jack sent the Lieutenant and Teal'c to get their things while Jack and Daniel talked to the villagers. When Teal'c and the Lieutenant returned, they went to set up camp. 

Later that afternoon, Sam walked up to the control room to check on something; she pushed the button and she was beamed up to Thor's ship. Walter and four others saw Sam disappear. Walter went and told Hammond and he knew that all he had to do was wait. A few minutes later Hammond was in the control room, getting ready to send a team off world, when Sam appeared next to him. 

"Major, is everything alright?" 

"Yes sir; Thor needs me for a few days to help the Asgard out with a problem." 

"Ok, how much time before he beams you up?" 

"As soon as I'm ready and in the gate room, he will know." 

"Ok granted; take what you need." 

"Yes sir." 

Then she turned and walked out of the control room and headed to the women's locker room and collected everything she needed and then packed up everything that she would be needing. 

She had an airman take her back pack, tools and lap top to the gate room and then she went into the mess hall with another bag and packed up biscuits, fruit, and bottles of water. Once done, she walked down to the gate room with everything that she needed. Hammond was there waiting for her. 

"Major, what's in the bag" he pointed to the ones she was carrying. 

"Biscuits, fruit and water sir. Don't worry, I also packed ration packs and water purification tablets for a week, just in case." 

"Ok, good luck and god speed." 

"Yes sir; oh, while I'm away would you look after this? I did some checking and this ring must have cost Jack over eight thousand dollars." Sam passed him the box, with the ring in it. 

"That is a lot of money for an engagement ring; I hope it is insured." 

"It is sir." 

"Ok, I'll look after it until you or Jack return." 

"Ok sir, any word from Jack?" 

"Teal'c called; the planet's name is Edora. He said that something is not right about the planet. The villagers there are simple folks but they talk about 'Fire Rain' in the night sky every night for the past year." 

"That doesn't sound right, I'll do some checking when I get time and call you if there is anything important to pass on to Jack." 

"Ok, good luck and god speed." 

"Thank you sir" then she gathered everything together and pushed the button and she was gone and she was on Thor's ship. 

"Have you got everything you need, Major Carter?" 

"Yes Thor." And then they went into hyperspace. 

"Thor, where are my quarter's going to be so can I get put my things away." 

"I will show you." 

"Thanks." 

Sam picked up her things and walked next to Thor while they talked until they reached Sam's room. He went back to the control room and a few minutes later Sam returned to see a large table and chair there for her, with her things on the table. 

"Thank you, Thor." 

"Your welcome Major Carter, I'll let you know when we reach the planet" 

"Ok, thanks Thor." 

Sam got out her laptop and turned it on. She decided to check where Edora was in comparison to where they were going and to work out how long it would take to get there. After she worked it out, she decided to check to see where the planet was. When she saw where the planet was,

"Oh no" she said.

"Is something wrong, Major Carter?" 

"Yes Thor, there is. SG1 is on a planet that is in the path of an asteroid shower and if my calculations are right, the planet is going to be in the middle of it in three days time." 

"Do you want to send a message to General Hammond?" 

"Yes, he has to warn them" Sam stood up and walked over to Thor. 

"You can use the holograph to talk to General Hammond." 

"Thanks Thor" he passed her a stone and she stood in the circle and then she appeared in the control room. 

"Sergeant, can you get General Hammond please, it is important." 

"Yes ma'am" then he made the call and hung up. 

"He will be here in a minute, he was on the phone." 

"Ok, I want you to bring up the plant SG1 is on and where it is." 

Walter did what Sam wanted him to do and by the time he was finished, Hammond showed up. 

"Major, is everything alright?" 

"Sir, you have got to warn SG1 that the planet they are on is going to be in the middle of an asteroid shower and, if I'm right, this is going to happen in the next three days. Look on the monitor, sir; I had Walter bring up what I found, to show what is going to happen in the next two weeks." 

Hammond saw what would happen to the planet and was shocked and then he turned to Sam hologram.

"I'll warn them now and thank you for getting me this information." 

"You're welcome sir. If there are any problems please send a signal and Thor or I will try to contact you." 

"Will do, good luck." 

"Thanks sir but SG1 will need it more than me at the moment."

"True." 

"I had better go." 

"Ok Major, good luck and god speed." 

"Thanks sir" then she disappeared. 

When Sam moved away from the circle on the floor, she passed the stone back to Thor. 

"Thanks Thor; General Hammond is going to warn SG1 now." 

"You are welcome Major Carter." 

"Sergeant, dial the planet." 

"Yes sir" then the gate started spinning and when the wormhole formed, 

"This is Sierra Golf Charlie calling Colonel O'Neill." 

"General Hammond, it is Teal'c; is there a problem?" 

"Teal'c, how many people live on that planet?" 

"About one hundred." 

"Teal'c, you said that the villagers can see the 'Fire Rain' at night?" 

"Indeed." 

"Teal'c, they are asteroids. I received word from Major Carter and she did some checking. The planet is in the path of an asteroid shower; everyone on that planet is in danger. Try to convince them to come to the SGC until it is over. We can send them back and help them out with things after it is over." 

"I'll tell O'Neill this, thank you for letting us know, General Hammond." 

"Good luck Teal'c" then the gate shut down. Teal'c went and found Daniel. 

"Daniel Jackson, where is O'Neill?" 

"Over there Teal'c, what is it?" 

"I received word from General Hammond; this planet is in danger. We must evacuate everyone within the next three days." 

"Why?" 

"This planet is in the direct path of an asteroid shower." 

"The "Fire Rain' that they were talking about." 

"Indeed." 

"Come on then" They walk over to where Jack was talking to a woman and when they reached them, 

"Jack, we have a big problem." 

"Daniel?" 

"O'Neill, this planet is in danger." 

"Teal'c?" 

"Major Carter contacted General Hammond, who then contacted me since you were out of radio range. We know what the 'Fire Rain' that the villagers were talking about." 

"Yes, what about it?" 

"Jack, they are asteroids. This planet is in the path of an asteroid shower. Sam calculated that within three days this planet is going to be bombarded by them." 

"But our ancestor's lived through one of these and so can we." Laira said.

"The question is, who is going to live and who is going to die" Daniel said. 

"General Hammond said we should evacuate everyone to the SGC until it is safe to return. Then we can help them with things that they would need." 

"Colonel O'Neill?" the lieutenant ran over to them with a grin on his face. 

"What is it, Lieutenant?" the officer showed Jack a sample tube.

"What is it?" 

"Naquadah sir; this planet is full of it." 

"Shit!" 

"Jack" Laira looked at him. 

"Laira, you will have to help me convince your people to leave. This planet is like a bomb and when the asteroids strike the planet it could be destroyed." 

"I don't understand?" Daniel pulled a grenade out of his pocket. 

"Laira, see this in my hand? Then picture it as one of the asteroids, like what you saw last night, ok?" 

"Ok." 

"Come over here" they walked over to the edge of a large lake that had been formed the last time asteroids had hit the planet. 

"See this lake?" 

"Yes." 

"Just think about the size of the asteroid" he showed her the grenade again. 

"It could cause a hole like that" he pointed to the lake. 

"Just think about what an asteroid the size of your house could do when it hits this planet" She thought about it. 

"It could wipe out the village," she said, in shock.

"Yes, right to the sea." 

"We had better warn them" they headed back to the village and talked to the people and convinced them to go with SG1 to the SGC before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam walked back over to her desk and sat down and started working for a while. Three hours later they came out of hyperspace and Thor checked his sensors. He found the gate and checked for SG8's life signs. When he found them all they could do was wait. 

Jack and Daniel were able to convince everyone to go to the SGC after they had taken a vote. They packed up everything they owned and left to go through the gate to Earth a few hours later. Hammond was able to find temporary accommodations for them all. 

Ten hours after Thor's ship arrived at the planet, SG8 returned to Earth. Now all they could do was wait and see what happened. 

Three days later Edora was hit hard by the asteroid shower, just like Sam predicted but unknown to them, the gate was also hit. The SGC had left a MALP next to the DHD and they could see the size of the asteroids and saw one heading straight at the MALP. They saw the size and then the gate started to flicker and suddenly shut down.

Three days later the SGC dialled Edora. The wormhole formed, which pleased everyone and they sent a MALP through, only to receive a dark picture for two seconds and then the screen went blank. 

"Any ideas?" Hammond asked. 

"Let's send a message to Thor and Sam. She might have an idea." Jack said. 

"Do it Colonel." 

"Yes sir" then he left to send a message to them. 

When Sam woke up from her sleep, she got dressed and walked down to the bridge. 

"Good morning, Thor." 

"Major Carter." 

"Anything yet?" 

"No, nothing yet."

"Ok" then his sensors began to beep and then a message came through. 

"Thor, what is it?" 

"It is a message from Stargate Command." 

"What does it say?" 

"SG1 and the villagers are safe at home; need idea, Stargate buried but in one piece… able to activate it, dark picture for two seconds… any ideas? O'Neill." Sam thought about what Jack had said. 

"Thor, how long would it take to reach Edora?" 

"Where is Edora?" 

"This is the address." 

Sam got her laptop and turned it on and showed Thor the address. He programmed it into his computer and looked at the result and then he turned and looked at Sam. 

"It is one hour away." 

"Ok, Thor, this is the plan. Can you give me the beacon and cloaking device and beam me down to the gate? I'll have it turned off and you can go to the planet and see if you can beam their gate back to the surface to a clear spot until it can be put into a proper spot later. I know that the DHD is going to be in pieces; if you can beam it up and I could have a look at it and I might be able to fix it.

Then you can return here with the DHD and, if I'm still here, and the beacon isn't on, beam me up. At least it will give me something to do." 

"That is a 'dumb' idea but it is the only idea we have." 

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"When you are ready, I will transport you down." 

"Thanks Thor." 

Sam closed her laptop and got a couple of things sorted out. Then Thor passed her a copy of the cloaking device and a white stone. 

"Push the button until it glows and then the tracking device has been activated." 

"Ok, when you're ready." 

Thor then beamed Sam down, next to the gate. She turned the cloaking device on and sat down on the steps and waited. Thor jumped into hyper space and headed to Edora. 

While Jack was sending the Sam the signal, Daniel told the Edorans what had happened and what the plan was to try and fix the problem, trying to make them understand. They weren't happy at first but they finally understood. 

An hour later Thor came out of hyper space; he could see the craters created by the asteroids on the planet's surface. He scanned the surface and was able to find the gate; he beamed it up to his ship to check for any damage and when he was satisfied there were none, he beamed it back to the surface, placing it so that it was leaning against the wall in the crater. Then he searched for the DHD and was able to beam up the pieces. 

When he was finished, he entered hyper space and went to a planet where he knew there was a DHD but no Stargate because of an earthquake many years ago. A lava flow took out the gate but the DHD was still there but partly damaged. 

Sam was walking around the area for eight hours and she was wondering what has going on with Thor. She hoped that he was ok and then she was beamed back up to the ship and she uncloaked herself. 

"Thor, what happened?" 

"I am sorry that I was away so long, Major Carter. I have all of the pieces of the DHD but I don't think that it can be repaired." 

"Let me look at it first." 

"This way" she followed him into another room where all of the pieces were laid out. 

"Oh, I see what you mean." she said, disappointed. 

"Perhaps you will be able to repair this DHD" he moved a stone and a DHD appeared and Sam walked over to it and look it over. 

"I might be able to repair this one but what about the Stargate?" 

"The Stargate on the planet where I retrieved this DHD was destroyed in a lava flow." 

"Oh, ok, thanks." 

"I also went to Earth and brought back some more food and drinks for you." 

"Thanks, where are they?" 

"This way" Thor showed Sam where the food and drinks were. 

There were biscuits, fruit, blue jello, pumpkin pie, cake, orange juice and water. 

"Thank you, Thor" she picked up a bottle of water and drank some of it. 

"What else did you get from earth?" 

"I have brought some more clothing for you." 

Sam turned to see ten sets of BDU's with her name on them, boots, shower gel, shampoo, towels and her underwear. 

"Thanks Thor, but my underwear?" 

"I beamed them up from your home." 

"Oh, thanks. Now that you're back, can you beam me down to the water fall so I can freshen up a bit before I start working on the DHD?"

"Yes, when you are ready." 

Sam picked up the things she needed and put them in a bag and he passed her a stone. 

"Ready" and then she was beamed down to the waterfall. 

Sam spent the next hour enjoying her shower bath and relaxing for a while. Then she got out, dried off and got dressed. When she was finished she was beamed back up to Thor's ship. 

She sorted out her clothes and then she went to have some cake, pie, jello and orange juice since they were in coolers, with bags of ice underneath them. 

When she was finished she went into the next room and started working on the DHD. For the next six hours she worked on the device, before stopping for something to eat and drink and then she went to get some rest. She woke up after six hours of sleep. 

She got up and got dress before she used the bathroom for a few minutes and then she went to get something to eat and drink before going to see Thor. 

"Good morning, Thor." 

"Major Carter, did you sleep well?" 

"Yes thanks. I should be able to have that DHD working in the next few hours." 

"That is good news." 

"Thanks, I better get back to it." 

She walked back into the room and started working on the DHD for the next two hours. When she was finish, she checked the power source and it worked. She was well pleased and then she went to see Thor. 

"Thor, it works." 

"That is good news, thank you" 

"Your welcome" and then his sensors beeped and he looked at the console. 

"Thor?" 

"The Stargate has been activated." 

"Ok, this side?" 

"No." 

"Ok" Thor moved some stones, 

"It is the rogue group" and Sam smiled. 

"It's about time." 

"When you are ready" Sam ran back in her room and grabbed a few things and then ran back again. She picked up the cloaking device and the homing beacon stone. 

"Ok Thor, I'm ready. When I'm beam down there you can go and take care of the DHD." 

"When will you know who is behind this?" 

"Soon… and as soon as I know who it is from the SGC and who their boss is, I'll turn the beacon on and then you will be able to find not just me but the hide out also." 

"I'll be waiting for the signal." 

"Ok" Sam turned the cloaking device on and Thor beamed her down to the Stargate and waited. 

When the group returned with the device, they dialled back to their hide out and walked through the gate, not knowing that Sam was with them. Thor jumped into hyper space and headed to Edora to beam the repaired DHD down and made he sure that everything was connected and then he dialled a planet to see if it worked. When it made the connection, he was pleased that Sam was able to get it to work. 

Now all he could do was wait. He went to Earth and beamed everything back to the SGC and was able to beam General Hammond up since Jack wasn't alone. 

"Thor, is everything ok?" 

"Yes, General Hammond; Major Carter's plans are working and she is with the rogue group now." 

"That is good news." 

"Yes it is and Major Carter was able to fix the DHD on Edora so you can send the people home but they have to know that this is what it looks like now." 

Thor brought up the hologram of the planet; Hammond was shocked at the devastation caused by the asteroids. 

"Thanks for showing me this Thor. Now can you send me back before they notice that I'm missing." 

"Of course." 

Then Hammond was beamed back to his office. He called Jack to give him the good news and Jack was pleased that Sam's plan was working. 

Thor jumped into hyper space and returned to the planet and waited for the signal. 

When Sam stepped through the gate she could see the members of the rogue group and there were alien devices everywhere. She looked around and found a long-range communication ball, so she knew how they were doing it. 

Their leader sat down and turned the ball on and she saw that it was Maybourne on the other end. Now she knew who was behind it; she listened for a minute and then she heard that there was going to be a pick up on a planet in half an hour and she smiled. 

Twenty minutes later one of them walked through the gate to the planet and she followed him, after hiding and turning on the beacon. When she reached the other side, she saw the man hide the device and then he dialled the gate up and walked back through. When the gate shut down Sam uncloaked herself and relaxed for ten minutes. 

When the gate started spinning, she cloak herself again and saw SG1 and SG3 walk through the gate and then it shut down. They started to walk away from the gate. Sam went and stood in front of Jack, with a smile on her face. Jack could smell body lotion and he knew of only one person who wore that scent.

"Sam?" he asked quietly. 

"I'm here Jack and the rogue is here. I'm coming home with you if everything goes according to plan" she whispered to him.

"Sweet." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She quickly stepped aside as he walked with the others. Two hours later they all returned to the gate and Daniel dialled the gate and sent the GDO signal through and then they walked through. 

Sam saw Colonel Makepeace grab the device and put it in his jacket pocket before running to catch up with the others. Sam got her zat out just as she walked up the steps and she walked through the gate to home. 

When Colonel Makepeace was standing by himself, she zatted him and shocked everyone in the gate room. 

"What just happened?" Daniel said and then Sam uncloaked herself. 

"I'm back." 

"Sam, why did you zat Colonel Makepeace?" Daniel asked. 

"General Hammond knows why." 

"I want Colonel Makepeace placed under arrest" Hammond said. 

"Sam?" Jack asked, looking at her.

She walked over to Colonel Makepeace and rolled him over and unzipped his vest. She moved it to one side and pulled out the cloaking device and showed it to Hammond. 

"Here is the bait sir, and Colonel Harry Maybourne is behind it." 

"I knew that rat was up to something" Jack said. 

"Sir, permission for the remaining members of SG3 and SG1 go and kick some rogue ass, sir." 

"Major?" 

"I know where their hide out is and there are heaps of doohickies I would love to play with but another time, sir." 

"Granted." 

"Excellent" she ran up to the control room, smiling. 

"Colonel O'Neill, she has been around you for too long" he said smiling. 

"Well, she will be around me a lot more often soon sir" Jack said, grinning. Then the gate started spinning and Sam returned. She and Jack finally hugged and kissed. 

"Welcome home Sam." 

"It's good to be home and this mission is almost over." 

"That is good news" and then she turned to Hammond. 

"Sir, your brig is going to be full of rogue agents." 

"Major?" 

"There was another Asgard ship in orbit, waiting for Thor's signal. Once they received the signal, they beamed up the personnel and beamed them into cells on the ship and they also beamed up everything that belonged to them and our allies. Thor is going to beam up all the other devices as soon as we step through the gate. They won't know what hit them" she said smiling. 

"As you said, it's not over." 

"True" then the wormhole was formed. 

"Ok, campers let's go and kick some ass," Sam said, making everyone in the room laugh. 

"You heard her, move out" Jack said and they ran up and through the gate. 

The rogue group was caught by surprise when everything was suddenly beamed out of the rooms and then SG1 and SG3 showed up through the Stargate. They were all taken into custody within minutes and then Sam dialled home. When they walked back through the gate, Colonel Maybourne and a dozen other officers were standing in the gate room. 

"Hello Maybourne." 

"O'Neill; you know you are messing with the wrong people by stopping this operation." 

"We don't care." Jack said, as they walked down to the bottom of the ramp.

"You should care, because you just piss off the NID and the people who were willing to pay big money for those devices." 

"And for what? Losing our alliances with the Tok'ra, the Tollan, the Nox and the Asgard? We would rather have them than their technology to save Earth. If we lose our alliance with them and the Goa'uld attack who is going to come and save our asses? No one because your buddies are more interested in making money than friends. Did you think about that?" 

"Airmen, take them to the holding cells until I speak to the Chief of Staff about this mess" they took the prisoners out of the gate room and to the cells. 

"Good work all of you and that includes you too Major." 

"Thank you sir." 

"Here, I think that you want this back" and he passed her the box. 

"Thank you sir" and she opened it and looked at the ring. Jack took it out of the box and slipped it back onto her finger and they hugged and kissed. 

"Colonel O'Neill! What the hell are you doing kissing my daughter in the gate room?" Jacob yelled at them, causing them to jump apart and turn around. 

"Jacob!" 

"Dad!" they said at the same time. 

Jacob walked up to them and then burst out laughing. He gave Sam a hug and then they pulled apart. 

"Dad, are you ok?" 

"Yes, George told me what was going on." 

"Sir" Jack looked at Hammond, who was grinning. 

"He knows about the transfer and the engagement. I've explained everything to him, so you're safe Colonel." 

"Thanks sir." 

"Dad, were you just trying to scare us?" 

"Yes and the looks on your faces, priceless." he laughed again. 

"Funny dad." 

"Colonel, Major we will debrief in two hours." 

"Yes sir. Come on Sam, Doc will be waiting with her big, honken needles." 

"Dad, will you be at the briefing?" 

"Yes, see you later." 

"Ok, how long are you going to be here for?" 

"A few days" Sam smiled. 

"That's good because we have a lot to talk about." 

"Sure, we will talk later." 

"Ok." 

They walked out of the gate room together and then went their separate ways. After Jack and Sam had their post ops and showers, they went to get something to eat and drink and talked until it was time for the briefing. 

When they walked into the briefing room Councillor Trevell, Thor, Jacob, Hammond and SG1 were already there. Once they were all seated, the briefing began. Sam did most of the talking; telling the others what had been going on while she was on Thor's ship and how she and Thor had tracked the rogue agents across several planets. When she finished, she sat back and relaxed and looked around the room. 

"Thank you for your report Major Carter, a job well done." 

"Thank you sir" 

"Thor, now the rogue's are taken care of, is the alliance…" Jack waved his hands around. 

"Yes O'Neill, the alliance has been restored, thanks to Major Carter." 

"And the Fifth Race?" 

"Yes, that is still the plan." 

"Thanks, Thor." 

"Thor, if you need any more of my dumb ideas, you know where I am." 

"Yes, we do and thank you for fixing the DHD." 

"Thank you for getting it for me." 

"You are welcome." 

"Sir, what is happening with the Edorans?" 

"They are still here. When we got word from Thor that the gate was on the surface with a new DHD, we sent a MALP and UVA through. We have seen the damage and tomorrow the Edorans and volunteers from the SGC are going back with equipment to help rebuild their homes and replant their crops for them." 

"That's good to know sir." 

"Yes it is. Now, is there anything else to add to this briefing?" they all shook their heads no. 

"Ok, you are all dismissed. Major Carter, you have the next four days off." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"General Hammond, we must depart now but we will return in two months." 

"We know Thor and thank you for dropping by." 

"You're welcome" then there was a bright light and Thor and Councillor Trevell were gone. Everyone else stood up and started to leave. 

"Sam. what do you feel like for dinner tonight?" Jack asked. 

"A nice big juicy steak, an inch thick with onions, fries and a salad." 

"O'Malley's?" 

"Yep" Sam said. 

"Ok; would you guys like to join us?" 

"Thanks Jack, what time?" 

"1900?" 

"Sure" 

"Teal'c?" 

"I would be honoured to be there." 

"Great, Ashford?" 

"Sorry sir, I've already have plans for tonight." 

"A date?" 

"Yes sir, with my wife." 

"You're married? Well, why don't you bring her along?" 

"She's on bed rest; she is due to give birth any day now." 

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks sir." 

"Is this your first?" 

"No sir, fifth. We are hoping for a boy this time." 

"All girls, oy they must be a hand full." 

"No sir. My wife's parent's, are down to help out until after the baby is born." 

"Ok, well good luck. If it us a girl, you can always try, try…try again." 

"Yes sir" he said smiling.

"Jack, you are not the one who has to carry the child around for nine months. We do and then try to squeeze a baby who is the size of a watermelon out of an opening that is the size of a lemon." 

"Ouch, where have I heard that quote from?" 

"Look who's talking one', the movie" Sam said. 

"Remember when we watched it before the mission." 

"Oh yeah" he said smiling. 

They walked out of the briefing room and went their separate ways for the next few hours. Later that evening Jacob and Sam arrived at O'Malley's first and they walked in and looked around to see if they could find the others. They saw Jack standing at the bar, talking to a woman. Jacob started to step forward, when Sam grabbed his arm. 

"Dad, don't do anything stupid, ok? Let me handle it." 

"Ok but if he…?" 

"Dad" she looked at him and he knew that she could handle it. 

"Ok" he raised his hands.

"Watch and learn" she said smiling and then walked over to where Jack was standing with Jacob just behind her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When they got close enough they could see that the woman was flirting with Jack and he wasn't flirting back.

"Come on; come back to my place and I can give you the best massage that you have ever had."

"No thanks."

"Why not fly boy?"

"Because I'm waiting for a very special woman to arrive."

"So, I'm not special?"

"In your own way I am sure that you are but why don't you go and flirt with those guys over there."

"Na, I would rather be with you, since you're all alone."

"Care to buy me a drink you good looking, sexy, hunk of a fly boy?" Sam purred behind Jack's back and the woman turned to Sam and gave her a cold look.

"Get you own man, he's mine." Jack turned around and smiled.

"What would you like to have?"

"Whatever you are having."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck while looking into his eyes and they kissed as he wrapped his arms around her. When they broke apart, Sam turned to the other woman.

"Go and find someone else honey, he's mine." And then she turned and kissed Jack again.

"I was here first," she said angrily.

"No, I'm the special woman he was waiting for."

She showed the woman her left hand and the woman was surprised when she saw the ring.

"So, why don't you go and talk to those guys over there" Sam said and the woman turned around and walked away with her nose in the air. Jack gave Sam a kiss and shook Jacob's hand.

"What would you like to drink Dad?"

"Orange juice would be fine, thanks Jack."

"Ok" he turned around and spoke to the bartender, paid for their drinks and then turned back to Jacob and Sam.

"How long have you been Jack?" Sam asked.

"About ten minutes."

"Ok, I've shown Dad the house and the plans."

"Oh and?"

"He and his friend like it" knowing that they were talking about Selmac.

"That's good then."

They got their drinks and walked over to one of the big tables and sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

"I spoke to Mark before coming here about you and the wedding." Jacob said

"Oh… and?"

"I reassured him that you are a good man and that you love Sam and will protect her."

"That's good, thanks… but?"

"He knows what will happen if you hurt her. He want's to know when the wedding will be." he said smiling.

"Good question. Sam, when would you like it?"

"How about the twelfth of June? That is in seven weeks."

"Sounds good to me; do you think you can make it Dad?"

"Yes, don't worry. The council will make sure I don't have any missions around that time."

"Good; all we have to do is get things sorted out and get the ball rolling."

"Since I have some down time, I might as well go shopping for a wedding dress. Dad, would you like to join me?"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes" she said smiling.

"Ok, why not?"

"Great" and just then Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

When they had sat down and ordered their drinks, Jack and Sam told them that they had set a date for their wedding. They talked during dinner about their plans.

After dinner Sam went to the ladies rooms to freshen up before returning to the table. When she returned, they walked over to the pool tables and watched a game in progress. When it was over, the loser walked away and Sam stepped forward to play the winner.

After the bet was made, they played and it was a close game. It was the guy's turn and he hit the white that then hit the black but the black ball bounced off of the corner pocket and then it was Sam's turn. She lined up her shot and hit the white which hit the black and sank it. They waited until the white ball stopped. Sam placed the pool cue on the table and picked up her winnings.

"Thanks for the game."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks." she turned around and looked at Jacob and Jack.

"Dad, are you ready to go home?"

"Yep, it's been a long day."

"True; Jack?"

"Yeah, I better as well. I have work in the morning."

"Ok, good night Daniel, Teal'c."

"Bye Sam, see you in a few days."

"Ok" Jack, Jacob and Sam walked out of the bar.

"So that's her name?" the loser said smiling. Daniel turned and looked at him.

"Yes and you better keep away from her or she will kick your ass."

"Yeah right; someone like her, kicking me a marine, yeah right."

"Where do you work?" Daniel asked.

"Cheyenne Mountain, what's it to you?"

"Level twenty eight?"

"SGC?" he said quietly and Daniel nodded.

"SG1" Daniel told him.

"Who?"

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c and me" the marine's eyes widened.

"Shit."

"So, now you know. See you guys around. Come on Teal'c, let's head back to base" they turned and walked out of the bar and got into Daniel's car and headed to the base.

When Sam, Jack and Jacob reached Jack's truck, Jacob gave them some privacy for a few minutes. They hugged and kissed.

"Well, I better go Sam."

"I know, Dad is waiting in the car for me."

"I know. SG1 has an overnight mission tomorrow so I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok. I'll go and look for a dress and get bookings made at the beauty spa."

"When I return we can decide on the catering and where we are going to have the wedding, pick a photographer, etc." Sam smiled.

"I'll make a list, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me and then we can get together and work from there."

"Yeah."

"Sam, what flowers would you like to have?"

"Roses"

"Ok, roses it is." he gave her another kiss.

"We better go."

"I know; call me when you return."

"I will."

They kissed once more before they said their good nights and I love you's and then Sam walked over and got into her car and left for home. Jack watched her leave before he got into his truck and left to go home.

The next morning Teal'c, Daniel and Jack were down in the gate room.

"Where's Ashford?"

"Don't know, Jack" then Hammond came into the gate room.

"SG1, your mission has been put on hold."

"Why sir?"

"Lieutenant Ashford just called. His wife has gone in to labour and there have been complications. They had to rush her into surgery."

"Oh no" Daniel said.

"SG1 will be on down time for four days until the Lieutenant can return."

"Ok sir, thanks for letting us know."

"I'll keep you informed on the Lieutenant's wife and child's condition."

"Thanks sir."

"Why don't you all go home?"

"General Hammond, may I have permission to go off world and see my family?"

"Granted Teal'c; I know that it has been a while since you last saw them" he turned and looked up at he control room.

"Sergeant, dial PYX372."

"Yes sir" then the gate started spinning and a few seconds later the wormhole formed.

"Well T say hi to the family and Bra'tac from us when you see them."

"I will O'Neill and I will share the news about you and Major Carter."

"Thanks."

"Teal'c, if you need anything while you're with your family, let me know."

"I will General Hammond, thank you" he gave a slight bow. Then he started up the ramp,

"See you in four days Teal'c."

"I will see you when I return. I hope that the Lieutenant's wife and child will be well."

"Same here" Daniel said. Teal'c continued up the ramp and through the gate.

"Well, Daniel, sir, I'm going to go and see my beautiful fiancée and her Dad. See you in four days sir."

"You too Colonel" Jack started to walk out of the gate room, then stopped and turned around,

"Sir, keep the twelfth of June free."

"Why?"

"Sam and I are getting married." he said smiling and then turned around and continued out of the gate room.

"Now you know sir."

"Well, I better get back to work. I know everyone here will want to attend the wedding."

"Yes sir" Hammond and Daniel walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways.

After Jack changed he left the mountain and headed to Sam's even though it was just after 0700 in the morning. He stopped off at the supermarket to pick up a few things first and then drove over to her house.

When he arrived, he picked up the bags of groceries and flowers from the back seat and then he walked up the walk, picked up her newspaper and then quietly let himself in and walked into her kitchen and started making breakfast before Sam was up.

When Jacob woke up he could smell something cooking. He got up and got dressed and walked into the bathroom to freshen up before walking out to the kitchen to see Sam. When he got close to the kitchen he didn't sense a presence, so he walk slowly around the corner and saw Jack standing at the stove.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Morning Jacob" he said, without turning around, making Jacob jump.

"Morning Jack; how did you know it was me?"

"I saw your reflection on the jug" Jacob looked at the jug and shook his head.

"Something smells good, what it is?" as he sat down at the breakfast bar/

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns, fried onions and mushrooms and toast."

"Smells good" he said smiling.

Jack got Jacob a glass of orange juice and then he dished up breakfast for the three of them, since he had time this morning.

"Jack, why are you here and not at work?"

"SG1 is on down time. Ashford's wife went into labour this morning and there are complications; they had to rush her into surgery."

"Ok, so you want to help Sam with the wedding plans?"

"Yep, I might as well since we don't know when's the next time we both have time off at the same time."

"Ok, good idea" and Jack handed Jacob his breakfast plate.

"I'll go and wake up sleeping beauty."

"Ok"

Jack walked down to Sam's bedroom and he quietly opened up the door and smiled when he saw Sam looking at him. He walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed and bent over and gave her a morning kiss.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning, what are you doing here?"

"SG1 is on down time because Ashford's wife went into labour but there are complications and they had to rush her into surgery."

"Oh no; I hope she and the baby will be ok."

"Same here. Any way, breakfast is ready and Dad is waiting for us in the kitchen."

"It smells good; what did you cook and thank you."

"Any time" she pulled him down for another kiss. When they pulled apart, they just looked at each other for a moment.

"You better get up before breakfast gets cold."

"Yeah, I better." and she gave him another kiss before he stood up.

"Don't be too long."

"I won't" she said smiling and then watched him walk out of her room. Jack went back into the kitchen.

"Sam will be out in couple of minutes."

"Ok; what did you have planned for today?"

"Well, I'm not sure. When Sam comes out, we can talk while having breakfast."

"Ok."

Jack made Jacob a cup of tea and he made himself and Sam coffee. He had just finished making it when Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning kiddo, sleep well?"

"Yes thanks. Mmm, this smells good Jack" she said smiling as she sat down next to Jacob.

They talked about what they were going to do that day while enjoying breakfast.

After breakfast and since it was still early Sam turned on her computer to check out web sites for wedding information. They wrote down three locations where they thought they would like to have the wedding; also photographers and a reception hall. Then they looked up florists, wedding cakes, caterers, etc.

They talked for over an hour before they started making phone calls. After they were done with the calls they left Sam's house and drove downtown. They spent all morning with the photographers; the first two were already booked for that date, but the last one had that weekend free, so they booked him.

Then they spoke to the Chaplain at the Air Force Cadet Chapel and were able to book him for the wedding. He agreed to perform the ceremony at whatever site they chose for the wedding. They went to the first wedding reception location to check the place out and were happy with what they saw and the weekend was free, so they booked it there and then. After that they went for some lunch.

After lunch, Sam went to look at wedding dresses while Jack and Jacob visited a florist about bouquets and talked to the bakery about a wedding cake, since Jack and Sam already knew what they wanted. Sam was in the wedding shop for over two hours until she found one that she liked. When she looked in the mirror, she smiled and nodded. The sales assistance walked over to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I love this dress. Who is the designer?"

"We order them."

"Ok, how long does it take?"

"Five weeks."

"Ok, what colours are there besides pink?"

"You can have that in either white or ivory."

"Ok, can the train be extended?"

"How much longer?"

"An extra four feet?"

"I'll call to find out if that can be done."

"Thank you."

The assistant took the model number and walked back to the counter while Sam changed back into her street clothes. When she returned the dress back to the rack, she walked up to the front desk. She waited and listened to the woman talked on the phone. The sales assistant put the call on hold and turned to Sam.

"It can be done but it will take another week. When are you getting married, my dear?"

"The twelfth of June."

"Ok, do you still want the dress? It will cost an additional two hundred and fifty dollars."

"Yes I do but can they make two of them? One with the train and one without it, in ivory?" the woman spoke on the phone and then nodded to Sam.

"Did the dress fit?"

"Yes it did."

She continued to speak on the phone and then she wrote down two numbers and passed the paper to Sam. She knew that it was the price of both dresses and she gave a nod. The lady spoke for another minute before hanging up.

"Is this the head piece and veil you also wanted?"

"Yes, do these have to be ordered also?"

"Yes."

"Ok; can these two layers be another foot longer?"

"I'll call and find out for you."

"Thank you."

Then the woman got on the phone again and, at the same time, Sam's phone rang and she answered it.

"Carter."

"Hey, Sam how is the wedding shopping coming along?"

"Hi Janet, things are going well. Things quiet at work?"

"I don't know; I have the afternoon off."

"Hey, can you meet me at 'Absolutely Fabulous Bridal' at 951 North Park Street so you can get pick out your bride's maid dress?"

"Ok, see you in fifteen minutes."

"Ok" and then she hung up.

When the woman finished on the phone, she noticed that Sam was looking at bride's maid dresses. Sam turned to look at the woman.

"Do you have any of these in red?"

"Yes, we do"

"Ok, thanks" then she continued browsing through the racks of dresses until Janet arrived.

"Hi Sam"

"Janet, I'm glad that you could make it."

"Where are your dad and Colonel O'Neill?"

"Ordering the flowers and the cake."

"Cake? You left him with the wedding cake design?"

"Don't worry, we agreed on the design this morning."

"Oh good. Let's check out bride's maid dresses."

"Sure."

Sam and Janet looked at the bride's maid dresses until they found the one they both liked. Janet tried hers on even though it was a different colour then what they wanted. She liked it and since she already knew Cassie's size, they decided to order them. Once Janet was changed, they went to the front desk with the dress and the head piece they liked. After the two dresses were ordered, with the headpieces, Sam paid for everything. Once paid for she showed Janet which dress she was going to wear.

"Wow Sam, that is beautiful."

"Thanks. Let's go and find the guys.

"Sure, why not?" they walked out of the shop with smiles on their faces. They looked around and Sam smiled when she saw Jacob and Jack walking towards them. When they got close enough Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Hi doc, what are you doing here?"

"Jack, she is here to pick out her bride's maid dress. She has the afternoon off."

"Oh, so how did the dress hunting go?"

"I found it."

"What, wow, that was fast?"

"It's being made Jack and it will be here just before the wedding."

"Ok; does anyone feel like some cake?"

"Sure, Janet care to join us?"

"Sure, there is a coffee shop down the street."

They walked down to the shop; Jack and Sam had their arms around each other while walking. When they reach the shop, they each got a drink and a slice of cake before sitting down to eat. When they finished, Janet had to go home before Cassie arrived from school.

The others headed back to Sam's place and they talked about the wedding. Sam cooked dinner while Jacob and Jack played a game of chess. Later that evening, Jack kissed Sam before he went home for the night.

When he got home, he saw that the For Sale sign had been put out front. Now all he had to do was wait and see if the house would be sold before the new house was finished.

Over the next few days they were busy getting everything arranged before they had to return to work. They even went bowling and played miniature golf and went to the movies. The day that they returned to work they saw Jacob off through the gate. When they had arrived they also found out that Lieutenant Ashford's wife and son were doing well.

"Well Jack, you did say to him that if it was another girl that they could try, try, try, again" Sam said smiling.

"Yes I did."

"Now they don't have to; well, not for a couple of years at least."

"Yes, there is that, sir. What have they named him?"

"JD, short for Jonathan Daniel."

"Wow, cool." he said smiling.

Later that evening Jack and Sam left work early and went to the  
"Build a Bear" store to get the baby a teddy bear. They got him a teddy bear, dressed in green BDU's and flowers, with a balloon saying 'It's a Boy.' When they arrived at the hospital, they went to see the happy couple and their son.

When they found out which room Mrs Ashford was in, they went in. After the introductions were made, they talked for fifteen minutes and were able to see and hold the baby before they left the happy couple alone with their son.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A month later Jack's house was sold and the new house was still a month away from being finished. He had three weeks to move out before the new owners moved in.

One day, when SG1 had the day off, they helped Jack move the things that he and Sam had decided on keeping, into Sam's house and everything else he sold. Sam and Jack had very little time to get the last few wedding arrangements completed since they didn't have much time off together.

When they did, they spent it rehearsing their wedding vows. When Jack moved into Sam's house, they decided to trade in her bed for a new one and ordered matching dressers and night tables.

They sold Sam's dining room set and kept Jack's; they sold both living room set and bought all new for the new house. When Jack moved in with Sam, they slept together but they decided to wait until their wedding night before they made love for the first time. They had gotten into a routine at home and at work that they were comfortable with.

Three weeks before their wedding, the SGC gave them a surprise engagement party for them at the 'Doubletree Hotel.' There was a huge turnout and they were amazed when they arrived by limo.

When Jack and Sam arrived home that evening Sam checked to her answering machine and there was a message from her brother, asking them what did they want for wedding gift and the second message was from General Hammond.

"Colonel, Major; there are some clothes for you to wear tonight, laid out on your bed. Be ready at 1900 hours and there will be someone coming to get you, so be ready and that's an order" then he hung up.

Jack and Sam looked at each other and went into their bedroom and they found a blue dress for Sam and black pants, white shirt, black tie and his favourite leather jacket with his good shoes, laid out on the bed. They got dressed since they only had an hour.

When they were ready Jack looked at Sam. She was wearing a navy blue, silk chiffon short dress with spaghetti straps and a V-neck. Her shoes were the same colour, with thin straps and 3 inch heels. She was also wearing a sapphire and diamond pendent he had given her for her birthday.

"Wow, you look beautiful, hot… sexy."

"Thank you, you look pretty hot yourself Jack" she said smiling. They hugged and kissed until there was a knock at their door.

"Shall we go?"

"Yep."

Sam picked up her purse and shawl and they left their room and went to the front door to find a driver, in a suit, standing there.

"Mr O'Neill, Miss Carter? Your ride awaits."

"Thank you."

They locked the house up before walking down the path. They were shocked to see that a limo was waiting for them. Once they got in, they were on their way to the hotel.

"Wow, I wonder whose idea this was and I wonder what's going on?" Jack said.

"All we can do is wait and see."

"True." They held hands during the ride. Fifteen minutes later, the limo stopped and the driver got out and opened up the door for them. Jack got out first and then Sam did.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your evening sir, ma'am."

"Thanks" Jack said and then turned to look at the hotel.

"We might as well go in."

They held hands as they walked into the hotel lobby. A man, wearing a suit, walked up to them.

"Mr O'Neill, Miss Carter? If you will follow me please."

"How did you know who we were?"

"The description; if you please."

They followed the man for a few minutes until he stopped at a set of double doors and he knocked three times ad then stood aside when the doors opened.

"'SURPRISE."

They were shocked and walked into the room to see everyone there cheering and clapping. They saw General Hammond wave them over to the front of the room. There was a banner,

'Congratulations Jack and Sam' with two gold wedding bands on each side of their names. When they reached the front of the room, General Hammond called for quiet and to sit down.

"Jack, Sam; we all know that you two have been busy over the past few weeks and will be right up to your wedding. I made sure that you were both in town tonight for this. I know you want to know what it is; this is your engagement party."

They were stunned; Hammond already knew what question's they were going to ask.

"First of all about tonight's party; everyone put money up for this party and we have a surprise for you, Sam."

He nodded and Sam turned around to see Mark and Jacob getting up from their seats and stepping forward.

"Dad, Mark" she gave them both a hug.

"Hi kiddo" Jacob said as he hugged her and then Mark.

"Hi Sammie."

"Mark, did you know about this?"

"Yes"

"It's good to see you."

"You too, sis."

"Mark, this is Jack."

"Mark" Jack said, as they shook hands.

"Jack, it's good to finally meet you."

"You too and I am looking forward to meeting the rest of the family" he said smiling.

"Ok, we will talk later."

"Sure" then they went back and sat down.

"Jack, Sam; we wish you all the best. Everyone, please raise your glasses" every one raised their glasses.

"To Jack and Sam" everyone repeated before taking a sip. Hammond passed the microphone over to Jack.

"Wow, thanks everyone for this surprise and we hope you can make it to the wedding in three weeks time. What happens now sir?"

"We sit down to dinner and there will be dancing afterwards."

"Cool" and everyone chuckled.

They went and sat with Jacob and the rest of the Carter family. They talked while having dinner. During the night Jack and Sam visited other tables to talk to their guests for few minutes before moving on to another table.

Later that evening, Jack and Sam started the dancing and then Mark and his wife joined in and then the others started getting up and dancing. When Jacob and Sam were dancing, Mark and Jack were sitting at the table, watching them.

"Jack" he turned to look at Mark.

"Yes?"

"I know Sam loves you but if you hurt her…" Jack put his hand up.

"Mark, I love your sister and if I tried to hurt her she would kick my ass. Then there are our friends but the worse one of all is Janet and her needles. But, they all know that I wouldn't hurt the woman I love."

"Ok, it's just that, after what happened with Jonas a few years ago."

"He was a nut case and Sam knows what I'm like on my good and on my bad days."

"I can see how happy she is."

"I know and she makes me happy."

"The ring you gave her, it must have cost a lot?"

"Sam is worth it and much more."

"So, where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"My cabin, in Minnesota, for two weeks."

"Ok."

They watched Jacob and Sam until the song ended and they walked back to the table. Mark could see how their eyes and faces lit up when they looked at each other and he knew that it was love. When Sam reached them, she sat on Jack's lap with her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist and drank his drink, which he didn't mind.

"Enjoy your dance, Sam?"

"Yep, what a night."

"We are going to be doing this again in three weeks time, you know Sam."

"I know Jack but we know what is going to happen tonight don't do we."

"True."

"How is the house coming along Jack?"

"If everything goes according to plan, Sam and I will be able to move in when we return from our honeymoon."

"That's good to know and kids?"

"We will be working on it while at my cabin" he said smiling and making Sam blush.

"Ah, I see."

Guest's started coming over to them to let them know that they were leaving and how much they had enjoyed themselves and would be looking forward to the wedding and then they said their good nights.

Jack and Sam finally made it back home just after 0200. General Hammond had given SG1 and Sam the weekend off. Jacob, Mark and his family stayed at the hotel for the night since they were flying back to San Diego the next morning. Jack and Sam stayed in bed until after eleven before deciding to get up and go downtown and do some shopping. They had lunch and checked on the house renovations before returning home.

When they returned to work on Monday, SG1 went onto more missions while Sam worked in her lab. Two weeks later Sam was working in her lab when she received a phone call that her dresses and the bride's maid dresses had arrived. That afternoon she and Janet went to pick up the dresses. While they were there they tried them on and they were pleased.

"Oh wow, you look beautiful in your wedding gown."

"Thank you" Sam said smiling as she looked in the mirror at her wedding dress.

A few minutes later Janet and Sam walked out of the shop with their dresses and their accessories in hand. Sam gave Janet her wedding dresses when they reached her car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The last week at work had been very busy for both Jack and Sam and they had been getting all their paper work finished and Sam was finishing up her experiments.

The Edorans returned to their planet to find new homes and their crops had been sown. They were given everything that they would need plus more. Daniel promised them that they would visit when there the treaty was ready, which made Laira happy, knowing that Jack was going to be there.

On Thursday night Jack and Sam went out to 'The Famous' for a quiet evening out. The next night was going to be busy because family and friends from out of town were arriving for the wedding.

They enjoyed a relaxing, quiet evening while enjoying their dinner. After dinner they went home and watched some TV in bed before turning in early as their last night as an engaged couple. Sam was staying over at Janet's the next night. Jack would be alone in their bed the next night.

The next morning they arrived at the SGC to finish up a few things before leaving to go for some lunch and do some last minute shopping. They picked up their wedding rings from the jeweller and picked up the marriage licence.

When they got home, Sam started packing her bags for her honeymoon and for her wedding night. She had just finished when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too Jack but just remember that from tomorrow on we will be together as husband and wife" he smiled at her.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack" then they kissed again. Then there was a knock on the front door and they went to see who it was.

"Hey doc, are you here to see Sam?"

"Yep; where is the blushing bride?"

"I'm here Janet."

"Good, get your bags." Sam went back to her room and returned with her bags.

"Ok, let's go; say good night Jack."

"Night Jack and I love you."

"I love you too Sam"

He gave her a long, slow kiss, until Janet dragged her down the path just as Daniel and Teal'c walked up the path.

"Hi guys, come on in."

They walked inside and Jack closed the door and followed them in to the living room.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Jack clapped his hands together.

"We are waiting for the other guys to arrive," Daniel said, smiling as he sat down.

"What other guys, Daniel?"

"You will see."

"Daniel!"

"Jack, trust me." Jack sat down and looked at Daniel, wondering what he had planned for him.

When Sam and Janet arrived at Janet's house, Sam was surprised to find Janet's house full of women.

"Janet."

"Welcome to your bridal shower."

"You're joking?"

"Nope."

"Mom, Sam, good, you're here. Now both of you go upstairs' and change your tops."

"Cassie?" Janet asked.

"Trust me Mom; they are on your beds."

They walked down the hallway until they reached their rooms. On the bed were tee shirts; Janet's said 'Maid of Honour' written in blue. She picked it up and shook her head, and then she changed her top and looked in the mirror.

"Cassie, what else did you buy?" she said to herself and then she went to see Sam.

When Sam put her bags down, she picked up her tee shirt and smiled at the writing 'Soon to be Mrs O'Neill' written pink. She quickly changed her top when there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she saw what Janet was wearing.

"Sam, I swear I knew nothing about this. All Cassie said was that she needed some money for something for tonight; I had no idea."

"I wonder what else she's got for tonight."

"I hate to ask, shell we go down and join the other women"

"Sure" they walked out after turning off the lights and went down to the living room. The women were all talking when they walked in.

"Now that everyone is here, you all know where we are going for dinner, so let's go."

"Cassie, where are we going?"

"You will see Mom, come on."

They left and got into their cars.

"This one Mom; you and Sam won't be driving tonight," Cassie said getting into one of the cars.

Janet recognised the driver as one of her nurses so they got in and they drove to 'the place' where they were having a private party.

"Cassie, where are we going?"

"You will see" she said smiling.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in a parking lot and all got out and waited for the guest on honour to arrive. Luckily, it was a warm summer night. They followed Cassie inside and Janet and Sam noticed that some of the women were carrying bags with them and they wondered what was going on. Then they walked inside and stopped.

"Hello, can I help you" the man at the desk was looking at Janet.

"Yes, we have reservations for the Carter-O'Neill party."

"Ah yes, this way please."

They followed the man into a big room with tables and chairs everywhere, with red and white balloons and streamers tied to the chairs. Please find a seat ladies and dinner will be severed soon. As for drinks this evening there is ice water, lemonade and ice tea." Everyone one found a seat and sat down.

"Ok, tonight's menu is 'the good life' meal. For starters you will be having Caesar salad, followed by spiced Moroccan mini crab cakes. For your entree you will be having Herb crusted Salmon' and for desert a wild berry anglaise. There were a lot of 'oohs' around the room.

"After dinner the fun begins." The staff came out with the drinks first and then the first course.

"Cassie, how much is this costing us?" Janet asked.

"Don't worry Mom; you should be more worried about the games after dinner."

"Games; what games Cassie?" Sam asked.

"You will see," she said smiling.

Then they started on their first course while talking about other things.

Half an hour after Sam left home with Janet, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were talking and then there was a knock on the door and Jack got up and answered it.

"Mark; hi come on in."

"Thanks Jack; I hope I'm not early."

"I don't know; Daniel is he early?"

"Nope, we just need to wait for one more person" and then his phone rang.

"Daniel Jackson… Hi Jacob… yeah sure, ok we will meet you there… yep, Mark is here… ok…see you soon" then he hung up.

"Daniel!" Jack looked at him.

"Jacob is going to meet us at O'Malley's for dinner, so we might as well get going."

"Ok" they left in Daniel's car for O'Malley's.

"Daniel, who else is going to be there?"

"Jacob, you already know and General Hammond."

"Who else?" Daniel didn't say anything.

"Teal'c, who else is there?" Teal'c didn't say a thing.

"I have a feeling more are there than just George and Jacob. I smell a rat, am I right?" they said nothing, so he turned and looked at Mark, who was watching Jack.

"Sorry Jack, I don't whose going to be there either."

Jack nodded and looked down at his hands, thinking about what Sam was doing. A few minutes later they arrived at O'Malleys. They got out and walked inside the bar and grill. They could hear lots of talking, laughing and music, a normal night. Everyone cheered as Jack and the others walked in the door.

"Oh crap" he said, as he walked in and saw just about everyone from the base there.

"Daniel, you are so dead" Jack yelled out at him and everyone laughed.

"Quiet" George yelled and they all went quiet. Then Jacob and George walked up to Jack.

"Jack, welcome to your bachelor party for one; and second of all…" he said smiling and then stood back.

"Jacob, Jack, Daniel, by order of Cassandra Fraiser, she wants you to take your shirt's off."

All of the men cheered and wolf whistled. They were shocked and then Ferretti gave them a bag each and they looked in them.

"She also said that if you don't, she will know. There are plenty of volunteers who would love to help you change; this is an order, so strip."

"You're joking" Jack said and Hammond smiled. They took the tee shirts out of the bag.

"Show us, Dad" Mark said smiling.

They turned their tee shirts around and everyone cheered them on. They were all black tee shirts. Jack's said 'GROOM', Daniel's said 'BEST MAN' and Jacob's said 'Father of the Bride' in white and then Ferretti started the strip tease theme and then the others joined in.

"We better do it before they do it for us." Jack said.

They took their shirts off and put their tee shirts on but they didn't know that they were being taped. Once they had changed, they were cheered and then they were all given a drink.

"A toast. To Jack, may your last hours of bachelorhood be a memorable few hours. To Jack."

"To Jack" they all toasted.

"Thanks guys; I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

They all laughed and then they moved around, sitting at the tables that were set up and giving their orders.

"George, what else did Cassie want done tonight?" Jacob asked.

"That's it Jacob but there is going to be some entertainment later."

"George?"

"You will see." he said smiling.

They talked and mingled until the waitress's started serving their dinners.

Sam and the women were all enjoying their dinner, laughing, and talking. After dinner they sat around talking while most went to the rest rooms while the others slowly moved the tables and chairs around. Once all the chairs were in a circle with other chairs behind them. Cassie stood up,

"Ok ladies now the fun begins; first can you ladies help with the first game."

Two of the women helped Cassie bring in a big board that had a sheet over it and helped put it on a table, with a chair behind it.

"Ok ladies, you all remember when you were young and played 'Pin the Tail on the donkey?" they all nodded.

"Well thanks to Jenny, this game is called 'Pin the Dick on the Balls."

Cassie flicked back the sheet to show a poster of a naked male model and where his penis was, there was an 'X' marks the spot. They all laughed and then Cassie pulled out of the bag a photocopy of a penis with a person's name on it. Sam and Janet's eyes widened when they saw the poster.

"Ok Gail T, you're up first." Gail stood up and walked over to Cassie.

"Ok, what I'm going to do is give you this" she gave her the penis photo, which had double sided tape on the back of it.

"I'm going to blind fold you, then turn you around five times and then you are going to stick it anywhere on the board, ok?"

"Ok" Cassie blind folded her, turned her around five times and called out,

"Now."

She stuck it on the board and took the blind fold off and moved back from the board. The other women laughed when they saw that she had stuck it on the guy's navel. Everyone else had a go at the poster. In the end, Janet got closest to the target, when her penis landed just beneath the 'X' spot.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Since Mom's got the closest, this is her reward."

Cassie went to another bag and pulled out a lollypop and passed it to her. She looked at it and then Sam and the other women got a closer look at what it was and they burst out laughing.

"What is it?" one woman asked.

"It a cock sucker" and then all of the women burst out laughing. When they had all settled down, the game was put aside. Cassie then returned with a blown up penis. She put it on the floor, stood up and looked around to see that their eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.

"Ok, this game is to try and put this ring around this. You will only get one try and those who succeed will go on the next round until there are about ten left. Sam, you're up first; you have to stand on this board."

Sam stood up and walked over to the board and stood on it. Cassie passed Sam a ring and she threw it and it went on and down the penis; they all cheered and then the rest of the ladies took there turns. After three rounds, nine of them had gotten the ring over and on to the penis. There all received their 'cock suckers.'

Another game involved all the women having to pick up a balloon and blow it up. When they did, they found that it was penis shaped.

"Ok; now you are going to pop them and look on the inside. One of them has a black 'X'. Whoever gets that one wins a sucker" Cassie passed out ten pins and they popped their balloons and tried to look for the black 'X' on the inside.

"I have it" Heidi said and Cassie went to check it.

"Yep, that's the mark and here is your sucker" and Cassie passed it to her.

"Ok, ladies. Thanks to all of you for donations for Sam's present and I hope she will like it." Cassie passed Sam her present and she unwrapped it and opened up the box.

"Oh my god" Sam said.

She put the box on the floor in front of her and she lifted out, by the thin straps, a white see through chemise. All the women were stunned at the gift.

"Cassie, where did you get that?" Janet asked. Cassie whispered in her ear and Janet's eyes widened.

"You're joking?"

"Nope; Sam there is some thing else in there for you."

Sam passed the chemise to Janet so she that she could bend over and pick up the white, silk G-string.

"Cassie!"

"It's some thing to wear on your wedding night."

"Wow, thank you; all of you."

"There is just one more thing Sam."

Sam put the G-string back in the box as Cassie passed her the next gift. Sam opened it up and delighted when she pulled out a white silk and lace bra and matching panties. Then she pulled out there more sets, in blue, green and red.

"Wow"

"Sam, they won't last long on you when Jack see's them" Janet said.

"Oh, I'm counting on that Janet" and they all laughed.

"I want to thank you all for tonight and thank you Cassie for what you have done" Sam stood up and gave Cassie a hug.

"That's ok Sam and the night is still young." Sam looked at Cassie.

"Cassie?"

"First of all, you will need this."

Cassie pulled out a piece of veil that was about 2 feet long with a clip attached and it had mini penises attached to it. Sam's eyes widened.

"You see Sam your fun is just beginning. While I'm at home watching a movie you ladies are going to have some fun out on the town." they all grinned.

Cassie stood behind Sam and clipped the veil in place and then she moved out of the way.

"I better go home now. I will see you and mom whenever…have fun."

"Thanks Cassie" Cassie picked up her bag.

"I'll make sure that she get's her ride." Sam said and then she walked her outside to her waiting taxi.

"Thanks Cassie."

"Your welcome Sam." then Sam noticed a black, unmarked van parked not too far from the restaurant.

"Sam, what is it?"

"See that van; I think it might be the NID."

"Sam, you don't think?" Sam looked around to see if there was anyone else around and saw that it was clear.

"Oma, I know you or one of the other Ancients can hear me, would you watch over Cassie tonight please? If you can hear me would you give me a sign?"

Sam looked around as a woman walked past them; Sam recognised her. She gave Sam and Cassie a smile and a nod and Sam gave her a nod back. Then she was gone.

"Sam?"

"That was Oma and she will make sure that you're ok tonight."

"Ok, thanks."

Sam gave Cassie a hug and then she got into the taxi and left. Sam had turned to go back into the restaurant when she saw the van move to follow Cassie's taxi, when it suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

"Thank you Oma." she said and then walked back into the restaurant.

Once everything was put away in their cars they got in and headed to the first spot for the night.

At O'Malley's the guy's were all enjoying themselves while having their dinner. They were there for two hours before it was time to move on.

"Ok Jack, it is time to have some fun. Come on guys, let's show Jack some fun." Ferretti said yelling so everyone could hear him and everyone cheered.

They got up and left for their next stop. Teal'c did the driving for Mark, Jack and Daniel since they had all had a couple of beers each. They were driving for fifteen minutes before they parked in the parking lot close to where they were going. They got out and waited for the others to arrived and park. When they were all there, they walked to one of the strip clubs.

"Daniel, Sam is going to kill you."

"Come on Jack, lighten up" Jacob said, smiling and Jack looked at him.

"You're joking, right?"

"Come on, it's just some harmless fun. Anyway, this will be a new experience for you know who."

Jack knew he was talking about Selmac. Jack just shook his head and then they walked into the bar. Daniel spoke to one of the women there, who nodded and said some thing to Daniel; they spoke for another minute before Daniel turned around.

"Come on, let's go."

"Jack, just remember you these are your last hours of freedom," Jacob said.

"Dad, I can't believe you or this" Mark said.

"Mark, Jane told me that this happened at your bachelor party."

"Oh man." Jacob laughed and then they walked into the bar where there was a crowd already.

Once they were all seated and they had gotten their drinks, the show started. The guys cheered the dancer on as she slowly stripped as she danced around the floor. After the third dancer, Jack went to the men's room. When he was washing his hands, a man walked in.

"Hi, when are you getting married?"

"Tomorrow."

"Same here; you sure have a lot of friends."

"Thanks, I work with most of that bunch out there."

"What are you, Air Force?"

"Yep and that bunch are mostly Air Force, Army and Marines."

"Ok, luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks. you too."

"Thanks" then Jack walked out and stopped one of the waitress.

"Hi, what can I get you sir?" she said smiling.

"Club soda, please and bring it over here."

"Sure" she walked over to the bar and got Jack his drink. When she returned with the drink, he went to pay her for it.

"Don't; your friends are running a tab for tonight."

"Thanks" then she went to serve another customer and Jack drank his drink quickly then waved the waitress over again.

"Wow, you must be thirsty."

"I was; would you bring me a beer over to the table."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

She walked over to the bar while Jack walked back to the table and sat down and watched. When he looked at them, he was picturing Sam wearing what they were wearing and dancing and striping for him in their own home.

They were there for over an hour before leaving. Most of the men went to use the men's room before leaving the bar. Then they got into their cars and headed to another strip club.

On the way to the next club Teal'c stopped at a gas station to fill up, along with six other cars full of party goers also stopped off for gas. While filling up, Jack got the four of them orange juice. When he got back into the car he passed the drinks to Daniel and Jacob while Teal'c was paying for the gas.

"Jack, why orange juice?" Jacob asked.

"So we won't be so drunk tonight that will be suffering tomorrow."

"Ah, good idea, thanks."

"No problem. How is Selmac handling all of this?"

"She was shocked at first but she is enjoying herself. She thinks that the guys are like a mad bunch of hormonal teenagers." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, they sure are alright"

"What about you, Jack?"

"I keep picturing Sam wearing what they were wearing and stripping for me in the privacy of our own home." Jack said smiling.

Jacob nearly chocked on his drink and Daniel sprayed his all over the window.

"Gee Jack; I didn't want to hear that." Daniel said.

By then Teal'c had gotten back into the car, just as Daniel cleaned up the mess when Jack passed him the shirt he had worn earlier. Jack gave Teal'c his orange juice. He drank it before they drove off to the next club.

The guys went to three clubs before calling it a night since it was already 0200 in the morning. Luckily, the drivers only had beer when they were at O'Malley's.

George left to go home after the second club. They rest of the party enjoyed themselves and knew that they were going to be suffering in the morning.

Teal'c dropped Mark off first at the hotel before he dropped Jack and Jacob off at home. Then he and Daniel went to Daniels, where he was staying the night.

After the women left the restaurant, they went to a strip club and they all had a good time. When the owner saw the group and found out which one was the bride, he spoke to one of the women in the group to get some details. Half an hour later the announcer stood up on the stage,

"Ladies, are you enjoying yourselves?" they all cheered and yelled 'Yes'.

"That is good to hear. Now I just heard that there is a bridal party here tonight" Sam and the others cheered so that the others there would know who that group was.

"I heard that the bride is an Air Force officer; is that true Samantha?"

Sam's eyes widened, wondering how he knew her name. Janet nodded at her, with a grin.

"So it is true. Your husband to be is also an Air Force officer?" Sam nodded.

"Well, we have a treat for you my dear; here is Jonny."

Then he moved off the stage just as the music started. A male, in his mid twenties, walked onto the stage, wearing an Air Force uniform. The women went crazy and Sam and Janet just laughed. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The women had a great time at the club. They were there for an hour and half before moving on to the next club. They went to three clubs before they decided to call it a night.

When Sam and Janet arrived back at her house, the lights were still on. When they walk inside they tried to be quiet but when they heard the TV they walked in to see Cassie sound asleep with TV on and a blanket over her. Janet turned the TV and the lights off before going to bed. Sam was standing at her doorway.

"Night Janet"

"Night Sam" then they turned in for the night.

The next morning Cassie was up early. She checked on Sam and Janet before going to make pancakes for breakfast. That was one thing that Jack had taugh her after she came to Earth and she had been making them every Saturday ever since. She even turned the coffee maker on for them, knowing that it was going to be a long, busy day.

Cassie had just finished making the pancakes when Janet and Sam walked out of their rooms, still in their pyjamas, slippers and robes. Their hair was all over the place.

"Morning, breakfast is ready."

"Morning Cassie that smells good" Sam said. Cassie poured them coffee just as they sat at the breakfast bar.

"What time did you guys get in this morning?

"About 0100 I think."

"Did you have a good time?" she asked, while serving the pancakes.

"Yep, we all did."

"That's good; here you go, eat up." She put a plate in front of them.

"Mmm smells good."

"Thanks" then there was a bright light and Sam disappeared. Janet and Cassie were stunned.

"I better call the base," Janet said.

"Mom, it's probably Thor. Sam told me what was going on and he is probably checking her over to see if she is ovulating."

"Oh, you're right."

"Come on, eat up, Sam will be back in no time."

"I hope you're right." Janet said.

Sam blinked a couple of times and the realized that she was lying on a bed.

"Major Carter?" Sam turned her head.

"Thor, Lya, Oma; good morning, what's going on."

"It had been three of your months."

"Ah, so you want to see if I'm ovulating?"

"Yes, just lie still while I scan you."

"Ok"

Sam lay still while Thor scanned Sam's womb. His sensors found three eggs and he beamed them out of Sam and into a Petri dish and put it into the Ancient's DNA device and turned the machine on.

Oma used the controls to mix the Asgard, the Nox, the Ancient and the Tok'ra DNA, which they had taken from Selmac while she and Jacob were sleeping. They mixed the DNA into the three eggs and when it was complete, Thor beamed the eggs back into Sam.

"It is done."

"What's done Thor?"

"The DNA is already in your eggs and by my calculation you have twelve hours to fertilise them."

"Ok, thanks for telling me Thor. You said eggs? How many?"

"Three" Sam smiled.

"Thanks Thor, can you…" then she was back in Janet's kitchen.

"Sam, was it Thor?" Janet asked.

"Yep and it looks like I'm going to be pregnant by the end of the night, with triplets," she said smiling.

"Wow, that's great news. You better eat up as we have a busy day ahead of us."

"True."

Sam ate her breakfast while talking to Janet and Cassie. After breakfast they cleaned up, got dressed and then headed to the spa for a few hours before having lunch.

When Jack woke up, he rolled over to Sam's side of the bed burying his head in her pillow. He still couldn't believe that today was the day that he was marrying Sam and that she would be his wife. He got up and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself.

After washing up he walked back into their bedroom and put on a tee shirt and sweat pants before walking out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

He was pleased that he had the orange juice and club soda during the night without letting the others know, otherwise he world have had a bad hang over this morning.

After his coffee was ready he walked out side to get the morning paper, just as Daniel and Teal'c arrived. Jack smiled when he saw a hung over Daniel.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Jack, is there coffee?"

"Yes, come on in."

"Morning O'Neill."

They walked into the house and Daniel went and made himself a cup of coffee while Teal'c got himself some orange juice.

"What a night that was." Daniel said.

"Yeah it sure was. I wonder how many are suffering this morning."

"Who knows." And then Jacob joined them in the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning, Dad."

"Gee Daniel, you don't look too hot." Jacob said smiling.

"Thanks Jacob; what did Selmac think of last night?

"Interesting and she did ask a lot of questions which I was able to answer for her."

"Ah, that's good to know."

Jack got Jacob his orange juice and they talked about the night before while Jack made pancakes for their breakfast. After breakfast and cleaning up, they went bowling and had lunch downtown.

After Sam, Janet and Cassie had finished at the spa, including getting their manicures, pedicures, facials and their hair done, they had a light lunch and then returned to Janet's to get dressed before the limo arrived. When they at the house they began to get ready when the florist arrived with their bouquets. When they were all dressed and ready to go, Sam said,

"Janet, Cassie, I got you these." And she passed them a box each.

They opened them to find a 14ct yellow gold genuine ruby and diamond Celtic claddagh pendent on a yellow gold chain.

"Thank you, Sam I love it" Cassie said as she gave Sam a hug.

"Thank you Sam." And then Janet hugged her also.

"I'm pleased that you like them." And they put their necklaces on.

Just as they finished, there was a knock on the door and they knew that their limo had arrived. Cassie went to answer the door and then she returned,

"The limo is here."

"Ok; would you give the driver Sam's other wedding dress?"

"Sure Mom."

Cassie took Sam's other wedding dress and passed it to the driver. She then walked back inside to pick up Janet's bag and the two bouquets while Janet picked up Sam's train and then they walked out to the waiting limo. Cassie locked up the house before following Sam and Janet to the limo. Once they were in they were on their way to 'Hillside Gardens' where the wedding and reception were taking place.

After the men had their lunch, Daniel and Jack headed to the barber where they were meeting an old friend of Jack's, Andy Jones. He hadn't been able to make it to Jack's party since he had been on duty last night. When they arrived at the barber shop, Andy was already there.

"Hi Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Can't complain."

"I'll bet; Andy this is Daniel Jackson, Daniel this is Andy."

"Hi" Daniel said shaking his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Daniel."

"Thanks. Oh, this is for you, it was from last night." Daniel passed him a bag and he opened it and then closed it. He looked up at Jack.

"You didn't?"

"We both did and Sam's father. I couldn't believe what she did and then to top it off, we had to change our shirts right there and then." Andy laughed.

"Now, that must have been interesting. Let's go inside and you two can tell me all about it."

They walk in to the barber shop to get their hair cut. While in the barber chair, Daniel told Andy what he could remember and then Jack finished the story. By that time they had their hair cuts and shaves done. When they got up to leave Jack paid for the three of them. Andy was laughing and the workers were grinning. Then they all headed back to the house where they were getting dressed.

While they were having their showers and getting dressed the florist arrived with Daniel, Teal'c's and Andy's shoulder sprays. When they were dressed and ready, they left for 'Hillside Gardens'. Jacob and Jack went with Andy while Teal'c went with Daniel.

They arrived fifteen minutes later and were shown where everything had been set up and then Chaplain arrived. They spoke for a minute before their guest's started to arrive.

"Jack, who are those guys? They look like Secret Service to me."

"They are Andy." Jack said smiling and then he turned to great more guests.

"Jack!"

"What?" he looked at Andy and then turned back to the guests.

"Who is coming for this wedding?"

"You will see."

They noticed that the agent's were checking everyone. Jack was asking some of the guys how they were feeling and when they told him terrible, he laughed. In no time at all every one had arrived and was seated. Andy was stunned to see the President, the First Lady, the Vice President and his wife, the chairman of the Joint Chiefs and his wife.

"Gee Jack, when you said you know a lot of important people, I had no idea."

"Now you know" and then the Chaplain came up to them.

"It is time."

"Ok, let's get this show on the road" Jack said and then they walked up to the front and waited.

When the limo arrived the driver got out and went around the car to open the door. Cassie first got out first and Janet passed her the two bouquets before getting out herself.

"Wow, you two look great in your dresses." Jacob said.

They were wearing red and white roses in their hair and their dresses were red satin two-piece with a surplice V-neck top with a fitted bodice. Bugle bead trim banded the empire and A-line skirt. Their bouquets were red and white roses done in a round bouquet.

"Thanks Jacob but wait until you see Sam" Cassie said smiling.

Sam stepped out of the limo, with Janet gathering her train. When Jacob saw her, he was left speechless. She was wearing a heart shape diamante with five half hearts on each side, tiara with a triple veil attached to it.

Her dress was an ivory, satin strapless with an A line semi-cathedral train with beautiful beading on the bodice as well as the train. She looked very regal and elegant. He noticed that she was wearing her mother's pearl teardrop earrings. Her bouquet was white roses, done in and upside down teardrop.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad" she said smiling.

"We better get going before Jack starts to fidget." Cassie said and they laughed.

"Yes, we better."

They walked around to where the ceremony was being held. When they were in place, the music began and Cassie walked down the aisle first and then Janet followed her. When they reached the front, the music changed and everyone stood up as Jacob and Sam walked down the aisle.

Jack turned and saw her; he smiled and she returned it with the smile he loved so much. When they reached the front Jacob put Sam's hand into Jacks.

"Look after her son" he said and then stepped back.

"I will" then Jacob sat down next to Mark.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Over the next half-hour, they said their wedding vows and the exchange of rings. At the end Jack lifted the veil over Sam's head and then he cupped her face and they moved together to kiss. At the same time they wrapped their arms around each other and when they broke apart, the Chaplain said,

"May I introduce to you Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill" Everyone clapped and cheered them on.

When they settled down Janet and Cassie picked up Sam's train and they walked over to where a table and two chairs were. They put their bouquets on the table and then Jack and Sam sat down and they signed the marriage licence.

At the same time people were taking photos of them, including the wedding photographer that they hired for the day. Once they had signed the papers they kissed before standing up and then Daniel and Janet took their seats so they could sign the papers as the witnesses. After they were done, the Chaplain took their place to sign.

"Is that it?" Jack asked and Sam giggled, they still had the hidden microphones on them.

"Yes, Colonel that is it.

"Sweet; time to party" everyone laughed and Sam kissed him.

"We know how you love a good party Jack." Daniel said.

Everyone got up and mingled while congratulating them. Half an hour later they were having their photos taken with the wedding party, family and close friends. After the photos were taken, Sam held onto Jack's hand and pulled him inside and into the rooms where her dress was.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I need you to help me get out of this dress and in to this one."

"But they are the same?"

"Yes they are but this one hasn't got a train."

"Ah" then he looked at her.

"Before I take it off" he pulled her to him and they kissed and when they broke apart, Sam looked around.

"What the… where are we?"

"At home Sam."

"Jack?"

"I asked Thor, last night when I got home, that when we were alone to beam us here to our soon to be new home."

"But, what about the party?"

"We have time; how about I help you undress," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Jack, Thor beamed me up to his ship this morning."

"Why?"

"To see if I'm ovulating."

"Oh, and…"

"We have until eight tonight to fertilize the eggs. Thor confirmed it and the gene is already in the eggs. All you have to do is fertilize them."

"Them as in…?"

"Triplets, Jack. Since we have a window of opportunity, we might as well take it while we can." Jack smiled and gave her a kiss.

"How do I take this dress off?"

"There is a hook on the top." Jack walked around to the back and he unhooked it and saw the zipper.

"Sweet."

Then he pulled the zipper down and the dress fell to the ground. Sam stepped out of it and turned around. Jack looked her up and down. She was wearing a white corset and white silk panties, with white stockings and a blue garter.

"Damn Sam, you look hot and sexy in that."

"Thanks but…ah…there is one problem." she looked around the floor.

Jack walked over to the walk-in closet and came back with a blanket and a plastic bag. He placed the blanket on the floor while Sam took her tiara and veil off and put them on the floor with her dress. Jack took his jacket, pants, boxers, shirt, tie and shoes off as Sam took her shoes, stockings and panties off.

She walked over to the blanket and lay down on it and Jack joined her. She could see his long, hard length was ready. He knelt down as she opened her legs for him; he could smell her already and he climbed on top of Sam and leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"You know that this will have to be a quickie?"

"I know but I promise, I'll make it up to you later."

"I'll hold you to that Sam." he gave her a kiss as he moved one of his hands between her legs to find her wet and ready. When they broke the kiss, he smiled,

"Ready, Mrs O'Neill?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, it looks ready and loaded, so we better unload it."

Sam could feel his hard length close to her opening and he gave her a kiss before he pushed the head just into her opening.

"Let me know if it hurts."

"I will."

They looked into one another's eyes as he pushed further into her until he was fully seated and then he got into a comfortable position before he started moving back and fourth within her. He could hear her moan,

"Oh Jack, mmm" she licked her lips and then opened herself wider and tilted her hips to give him better access.

"Jack faster, harder!"

"How hard Sam? Tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel you inside of me and I want to feel your seed wash into my womb. I want you to make me scream out you name."

"Oh Sam, I love it when you talk dirty."

Then he started moving faster and harder inside Sam while they looked into one another's eyes.

"Oh yes Jack; that feels so good."

He knew he was close; he could feel it building up in his balls so he moved one of his hands between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh god, oh yes, Jack… oh yes, I'm so close."

"Come for me Sam; I want to watch you come."

"Oh yes" then he went harder, deeper, faster and he could see she was close; then she screamed out his name.

"JJJJAAAACCCKKKK!"

As her orgasm hit like a tidal wave and then his own orgasm hit him as he released his warm seed into Sam's welcoming womb and screamed out her name.

"SSSAAAMMM."

Then he removed his hand and collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him as he caught his breath.

"Fuck, that felt good." Sam giggled.

"I know what you mean" he lifted himself onto his forearms and they could feel their juices mix between them.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack." and they kissed.

"You know we didn't just christen our bedroom but the blanket also." Sam laughed.

"Not just that but in nine months time this house is going to be full of love and family."

"I know and I'm going to be looking forward to everything Sam."

"I know."

"We better get back before Daniel sends out a search party for us." Sam laughed.

"Yes we had better." he gave her a kiss before standing up.

"Stay there."

"Ok."

Jack went to the bag and pulled out a cloth, a small towel and a small tube of liquid soap. He walked into the bathroom and wet the cloth, put some soap on it and he cleaned himself up. Then he dried himself and then rinsed the cloth out before putting more soap on it and he returned to the other room with both cloths. He got down on his knees, between her legs, and he washed her. Once he was finished he stood up and he helped Sam up and she gave him a kiss.

"Well, I sure did work up an appetite."

"Yes you did."

"We had better get dressed before Thor beams us back like this."

"Yes, we better."

She gave him a quick kiss before they got dressed. Once dressed and Sam's wedding dress was put in to the bag, she combed her had and put the tiara back in place and redid her make up. Once everything was cleaned up Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"Yes, yes you have."

She wrapped her arms around his neck just as he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed and then they could hear voices; they pulled apart and looked around.

"Good timing." Jack said.

"Yes, shell we rejoin our guests?"

"Yes, we should. I'm looking forward to the cake tonight."

"Just the cake?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you of course; cake only lasts a moment and you last a life time." Sam laughed.

"That's good to know" they kiss until there was a knock on the door.

"Ah Jack, Sam; are you two ok in there" they walked to the door, holding hands and Jack opened the door.

"Yes Daniel, we are ok."

"Oh; it's just that you two were in there for a long time that's all."

"We just wanted some private time for a few minutes."

"Jack, it's been almost half an hour."

"Oh, time does fly when you are having fun." they walked past Daniel with grins on their faces.

They went and got a drink and some canapés while talking to some of their guests. When Jacob saw her and she looked at him and she smiled. She patted her lower stomach and he raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

An hour later everyone sat down to the wedding dinner under the marquee. They had hired 'Champps Americana' and 'A New Taste Sensation' for their catering. Everyone enjoyed themselves; they all laughed at the different stories that were told about Jack and Sam during the speeches.

Later that evening Jack and Sam started the first dance. The song they had selected was 'Always' from 'Atlantic Starr'. They danced slowly around the floor, with their arms around each other, while looking into one another's eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

At the end of the song they kissed and then Jack got a chair and put it in the middle of the dance floor so he could remove Sam's garter from her leg, with all the men cheering him on. When he tossed it into the middle of the crowd of single men, one of the Captains raised his hand with the garter in hand and everyone cheered.

When Sam threw her bouquet over her shoulder, Cassie was the one who caught it. So she and the young Captain led off the next dance.

Sam danced with Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Mark, George, and the President, Chief of Staff, the Vice President and several personnel from the SGC.

When it was started to get late, Jack and Sam decided to cut the wedding cake. Their cake was a seven-tiered chocolate cake with white frosting. There were white beading in between each layer with a red ribbon around the bottom layer and small red and white roses on the edging only few centimetres apart with a bride and Air Force groom on top.

After they cut a small piece each and kissed they fed one another and then kissed again while everyone applauded. Then they continued to mingle and talk to their guests while the cake was being cut up.

Later that evening Jack and Sam said their good byes to everyone and left the reception in the waiting limo. They were on their way to the 'Radisson' hotel for the night.

When they arrived, it was just past 0200 in the morning and they went straight to their room. Jack had been there earlier that day with their luggage and he let the staff know about what time he and Sam would be there.

When they walked into their room and the door was closed and locked, Jack pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her.

"Need any help here?"

"Yes thanks."

She turned around so he could unhook the top of her dress and pulled the zipper down. Then she stepped forward so she could get out of her dress. Jack stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her shoulder.

"Jack, can you wait? I have a surprise for you?"

"Ok."

He let go of her and watched her hang up the dress and petticoat and then she took off her veil and tiara. She went to one of her bags and pulled out her toilet bag and a plastic bag and walked into the bathroom. She changed into the silk panties and see thru chemise that she got at her bridal shower. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and when she was ready, she called out,

"Jack, are you ready?"

"I was born ready." she smiled and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light.

While Sam was in the bathroom getting changed Jack took his dress blues off and hung them up. He pulled back the covers on the bed and lay down, wearing just his white silk boxers, waiting for Sam, until she called,

"Jack, are you ready?"

"I was born ready," he said smiling.

Then she walked out of the bathroom. Sam looked at his face and his smile got even bigger and that wasn't the only thing, she noticed, that was getting bigger.

"Woo, Sam you look so hot and sexy."

"Thank you" he got off the bed and walked over to her, looking her up and down.

"Where did you get this?"

"Ask Cassie, she got it for me for my bridal shower."

"Ah" he pulled her towards him and they kissed.

While kissing Jack slid the straps off her shoulders and the chemise fell to the ground. Then he pulled her panties down at the same time that she pulled his boxers down. They broke the kiss and he scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bed and lay her down on it. He climbed on top of her and they kiss and made love, exploring each others bodies, slowly and lovingly. Afterward, Jack pulled the covers over them and they kissed before snuggling down in one another's arms and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Two hours later Thor beamed into their room and scanned Sam's womb and then he beamed back to his ship and did some checking as he left Earth and headed to the Tollan home world.

"Thor, is there something wrong," Lya asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Oma asked.

"O'Neill did fertilize Major Carter's eggs but my scans have picked something up which doesn't look right."

"What is it?"

"This."

A hologram appeared, showing Sam's womb and then Thor enlarged it. Where there should have been three dots there were six dots. Oma smiled and knew what had just happened.

"Thor, those other three dots are babies being formed."

"But, when I first scanned Major Carter, there was only three."

"May I show you what has happened, so you can understand?"

"Yes, I also would like to know." Lya said.

Oma moved the stones around for a couple of minutes and then the hologram changed.

"This is what happened to one of the eggs."

They saw sperm swimming up to the egg and they watched as it changed right in front of them. They saw two bubbles in one and they saw it spilt apart then they split into two and they could see a two human babies being formed and they could see them develop right up until the two babies were at six months and then the hologram disappeared.

"That is what happened to Major Carter's three eggs."

"I understand now, thank you."

"Thor, can you tell at this stage, if the children carry our genes?" Councillor Trevell asked.

"No, not at this time but I will return in sixty days to take the test and let you know."

"We will be waiting at that time," Lya said and the other two agreed.

The next morning, when Jack woke up, he looked down at Sam and watched her sleep. He couldn't believe what had happened during the past three months, since their meeting with the other four races and what they wanted Jack and Sam to do. Now it has happening and hopefully there were triplets on the way. He was lost in thought until he felt warm lips on his. He blinked a couple of times and smiled when he looked into her blue eyes.

"Morning" Sam said

"Morning"

Then he gave her a kiss and he rolled them both until he was on top of her.

"Are you looking forward to going to the cabin?" he asked.

"With you, yes" she said smiling.

"Good" he gave her a kiss and they made passionate love. Afterwards Jack lay on his back, with Sam lying next to him.

"Gee Sam, what are you trying to do to me?"

"You love it don't you?"

"Hell yes" Sam giggled.

Then she gave him a kiss and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she was finished, she walked out and stood in the doorway,

"What time is breakfast?"

"In half an hour; come back to bed."

Sam smiled and walked back into the bathroom and Jack heard the shower start, which made him smile. He got up and walked into the bathroom and he could see the Sam's back, in the shower. He relieved himself and then joined her in the shower.

They washed, kissed and made love in the shower before getting out, drying off and putting the robes on and walking back into the bathroom. They picked up the clothes they left on the floor before their breakfast arrived.

"What time do you want to get leave this morning Jack?"

"Since we don't have to check out until 1200, we could lie in bed, naked and make passionate love all morning and then have another shower before leaving."

"Oh Jack, you sure have everything planned out?"

"Yep, so what do you think?"

"Sounds hot and sexy to me" they kissed until there was a knock on the door.

They broke apart so Jack could answer the door. It was their breakfast and once the waiter was gone, Jack wheeled it over to the table and lifted the covers off to see there were pancakes with diced fruit and whip cream, rolled up. Sam picked up the plates and put them on the table while Jack poured them some apple juice and put it on the table. Sam picked up the knives and forks before sitting down and then Jack joined her.

They talked about their plans of what they were going to do when they returned from their two-week honeymoon, about buying new furniture and setting up the nursery. After breakfast, they went back to bed and snuggled in one another arms, kissing, talking and making love for the next three hours. Then they got up and had another shower and after they were dressed, they packed their bags and left the room with smiles on their faces.

After Jack paid for their room and breakfast they left to go to Sam's place to drop off their overnight bags, his dress blues and her wedding dress. Then they pick up the bags that they would need for their honeymoon. They stopped off at a roadside café for lunch just before leaving Colorado. They talked and took turns driving to his cabin.

When they reached Silver Creek it was just after seven. They went to a restaurant that Jack had booked three weeks earlier, for their dinner. They enjoyed their dinner, talking and laughing, they had a wonderful evening. After dinner they left to go the rest of the way to the cabin.

"Jack, what about groceries?"

"We can come into town in the morning and get them then."

"Ok, how far is it?"

"We are about ten minutes out of town."

"Ok."

Jack drove up to the cabin and when they arrived he looked at Sam and smiled. He could tell that she already loved the place. He stopped the truck and turned the motor off; he turned to look at her.

"Jack wow, I love it."

"I knew you would; come on, let's get inside."

They got out and got their bags before going inside. When they walked inside, they were surprised to find empty grocery bags on the counter and a note. Jack put his bag down and picked up the note and opened it.

'Jack, Sam' you don't have to worry about food and drinks for the next two weeks, enjoy your honeymoon. Daniel, Jacob, Janet and Cassie' Sam looked at it and smiled.

"Well Jack, where is the bedroom."

"This way."

He put the note down and picked up his bag and walked down to the bedroom. When he got there, he opened the door and stopped. Inside the bedroom was a made, turned down bed with two flute glasses and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. They walked into the room and put their bags down and looked around.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Wow, they have been busy" Sam said.

"Yep" then he turned to her and pulled her against him.

"Shall we make a start?"

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Then it became passionate and they stripped each other's clothes off before he scooped her up in his arms and took a few steps over to the bed and lay her down on it and then he noticed that she was frowning.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

She turned and felt the white sheets and then turned back to Jack and smiled.

"Some one bought us silk sheets." Jack's eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"Silk, sweet; why don't we christen them."

Then he bent over and gave her a passionate kiss and he climbed on top of her. They made love and afterwards Jack was looking down at her.

"Wow, how are you feeling Sam?"

"Good, a little hungry though."

"Chocolate strawberries."

"Mmm sounds good, with champagne."

He bent down and gave her a kiss before he rolled off her and the bed and walked over to open the wine and poured it while Sam sat up in bed and plumped up all of the big pillows on the bed. Jack walked over with the wine and passed her a glass.

"To us."

"To our family, friends and allies."

They clicked their glasses and then took a sip of the cool wine. Jack went back over to the drawers and picked up the bucket and moved it to the side of the bed and put it on the floor. Then he went and got the bowl of strawberries and returned to bed.

By that time Sam had pulled the covers over her and waited for Jack. He passed the bowl to Sam and he got in and made himself comfortable and Sam moved so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to his side.

"This feels good." Sam said.

"Yes it does."

He put his glass in his other hand and picked up a strawberry and put it in her mouth. She bit half of it and he put the rest into his mouth and then she did the same for him. They talked while eating and drinking, until everything was gone.

Afterwards, Jack took everything into the kitchen while Sam went to use the bathroom. When Sam walked back into their bedroom she saw that Jack had gotten a bottle of water and put it on the bedside table.

When she got into bed she lay there waiting for him to return and when he did, they snugged into one another's arms to kiss and they made love again before they closed their eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Over the next two weeks, they went for walks, swam, and sun bathed naked. They made passionate love whenever they were in the mood and they had a wonderful time together. After the first week, they went for a walk on a path that bordered the lake.

When they returned an hour later they went to get a drink and they noticed that their fridge and cupboards were stocked with food and drinks.

"Someone has been here." Jack said and then his cell phone rang.

"O'Neill"

"Hi Jack, like our surprise."

"Cassie!"

He looked at Sam and thumbed toward the fridge, so Sam would know who was behind the surprise. She nodded and stepped closer so she could listen in.

"Yep, we showed up half an hour ago and noticed you weren't around so we took care of everything for you."

"We, as in…?"

"Daniel and Teal'c"

"Ah, when you see them tell them thanks."

"Sure, how is the honeymoon?"

"Great" he said smiling.

"That's good to know. We hope you liked your first surprise when you arrived?"

"Yes we did, thanks. Who bought us the sheets?"

"SG2 did, as wedding gift. Oh, we changed the sheets for you also while we were there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Well, I better go; enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Tell Sam that mom said she will want details when you return."

"Cassie, tell Janet that all I'm going to say is we had plenty of cold swims and showers" Sam said smiling.

"Woo, sure thing Sam but we know Mom."

"Yes we do, bye Cassie."

"Bye"

Just before they hung up they could hear a car starting up not far from the cabin, just like they heard on the phone. Jack hung up the phone and put it back on the counter and looked at Sam.

"They were close by all this time."

"Yeah, now that they are gone"

She pulled him into a kiss before turning and walking away, out the door, while slowly taking her clothes off. Jack walked behind her, picking up her clothes until she was standing at the end of the dock, naked except for her shoes and socks.

So she spread her legs and bent over so she could undo her laces and at the same time she could see Jack taking his own clothes off. When her shoes and socks were off, she smiled at him and wiggled her ass at him before standing up and then driving into the lake.

When she surfaced, she turned around and smiled when she saw Jack was standing at the end of the dock, naked with his hard length standing at attention.

"You are in so much trouble Sam."

Then he dived in, just as Sam swam back to the dock. When Jack surfaced he turned around and swam after Sam. Sam got out and lay on the dock laughing. She heard Jack swimming towards her and then getting out and he lay down on top of her looking down at her.

"Enjoy your swim?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are in trouble and I'm going to make you pay."

When he found her wet and ready, he pushed his hard length into her without giving her any warning. He pumped into her hard and fast, making her scream out his name three times before he filled her with his seed and then collapsed on top of her.

"Gee Sam, you are going to kill me one of these days." Sam smiled.

"But at least you will die a happy man."

"Yes I will but you won't be happy without me."

"I know."

They looked into each other's eyes before they kissed and he rolled on to his back smiling. Twenty minutes later they got up and dressed and went inside for some lunch. They looked into the bedroom and saw that there were navy blue silk sheets on the bed.

When they returned home, they found that their new home was complete and had passed inspection, which made them happy. When they return to work on Monday morning, they were given a message that they were needed in the gate room.

After they changed they went down to the gate room and they noticed that there was hardly anyone around until the gate room doors opened and they stepped in and were met by cheers. They were shocked to find everyone in the gate room and then the personnel parted. They walked in and went towards the ramp and up it, to stand in front of General Hammond.

"Colonel, Major, welcome back."

"Thank you sir; what's going on?"

"Since we didn't know what to get you, except for SG2 I hear, Cassie came up with an idea. Everyone contributed money for a wedding present and, since Cassie can't be in the gate room," he looked up to control room and smiled.

Jack and Sam turned and saw Cassie there, waving at them and they waved back. Then she leaned forward,

"Jack, Sam, on behalf of SG1, they would like to give you this; Daniel,"

Daniel walked up the ramp and passed them a parcel. They unwrapped it and Sam gasped as they pulled out of the box a 30cm crystal plate, engraved,

'_Jonathan & Samantha O'Neill 12/06/2000'_ with the Air Force insignia engraved on it, along with two flute wine glasses also engraved with the Air Force insignia.

"Wow, thank you guys, I love it" Sam said.

"Yeah, thanks guys" then they put them back into the box.

"Colonel, Major, on behalf of the President and the staff who know about this program and you two. Their wedding gift is the loan you took out Jack for the house. So, you can have the house that you and Sam talked about and design it with a swimming pool, spa pool and a barbecue area all done and paid in full." Jack and Sam were shocked but happy about it.

"Wow that is some great wedding present sir."

"You can use the red phone at 1000 hours to thank them since they are scheduled for a meeting at that time.

"Thanks sir" Sam said and Hammond smiled.

"There are two more surprises for you. One is for both of you. We had one of the large storage rooms converted into your private married quarters for you."

"Wow, sweet." Jack said making Sam smile.

"There is just one more gift, Teal'c." Teal'c stepped forward and passed Jack a large, thick envelope. They looked at it and then looked at Hammond.

"Sir?"

"Colonel, Major every one contributed for a wedding gift."

"Wow, thanks; everyone, sir?"

"Major Carter, O'Neill there is fifteen thousand seven hundred and fifty dollars in the envelope" they were stunned but happy.

"Wow, thank you, all of you. You can be sure that this money will go to good use, thank you." Jack said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Thank you, all of you and I know the first thing we will be buying."

"What's that Sam?" Jack asked.

"A new barbecue before the 4th of July" she said smiling.

"Sweet." and every one chuckled.

"Now that you two have returned from your honeymoon; SG1, there will be a briefing at 1400 hours and Major, there are alien devices waiting in your lab to look at."

"Thank you sir."

"Every one dismissed. Teal'c, can you show the Colonel and Major their new quarters."

"I will General Hammond." Then they all went their separate ways.

Teal'c showed then their new base quarters and he left them alone while he went to get some breakfast, since it was just after 0700.

Jack and Sam walked into their new quarters and looked around. There was a queen size bed with a dark blue duvet, a table with four chairs and two chests of drawers. There were also two bedside tables, a three seater couch in navy blue and a small galley kitchen with one cupboard and a small fridge underneath and twin cupboards above. Two lamps and a telephone completed the room.

There was a built in closet and a corner bathroom with a hand basin with a mirrored medicine cabinet, a toilet and a walk in corner shower. They room was twice as big as the normal sized base quarters.

After they looked around their room for a few minutes before Jack pulled Sam in to his arms and they kissed. When they broke apart they were looking into one another's eyes.

"You know Jack; our quarters will need to be christened?"

"I like the way you think Sam but I need energy after this mornings work out. How about just before lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed one more time before they picked up their new key cards from the table and walked out of the room and turning the lights off. They walked down to the mess hall for some breakfast and joined SG1, Janet and Cassie at one of the big tables.

"Did you like your quarters?" Cassie asked.

"Yes we do thanks. How did the reception go after we left?"

"It was still going." Cassie said smiling.

"Every one was gone by five in the morning they were having such a good time." Janet said.

"I bet they were." Jack said.

"How was your honeymoon?" Daniel asked.

"We had a great time and thanks for the surprises."

"You're welcome Sam." Daniel said.

They talked for the next half-hour before Janet and Cassie left, since Cassie had to be at school in an hour. Everyone else went their own way not long after. Jack walked Sam down to her lab then gave her a kiss before he left to go and find out what had been going on while they were away. At lunchtime, Jack went into Sam's lab and he watched her working on one of the new devices.

"Hey stop, what are you doing? It's lunch time."

"Is it already? Wow."

"Yep, so come on. It will still be here when you return."

Sam sorted through a couple of things before she shut everything down before leaving. They went to their quarters for half an hour before going to the mess hall for some lunch, with big smiles. The next morning SG1 went out on an overnight mission. Sam gave Jack a kiss before he walked up the ramp and through the gate with his team.

That night Sam went home to continue the packing so they could start moving things into their new home. She had just finished packing the eighth box when there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. She checked through the door peep hole, to see who it was.

"Great, that's all I need" and she opened the door.

"What do you want?"

One person pulled out a tranquilliser gun and Sam quickly closed the door which locked automatically and then she turned and ran to get her cell phone. She picked it up and pressed speed dial 741 just as they smashed the front door glass in.

"Hammond."

"Sir code red, NID."

Then one of the men fired a dart at Sam but a glowing white came out of the ceiling and stopped the dart and turned it around and fired it at the shooter. Sam dropped her phone as she ran to her bag and got her gun out. The man collapsed on the ground after the dart went into his shoulder and the others pulled out their guns and pointed them at Sam.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; I'm protected."

One of them fired at Sam and the same glowing white light appeared and stopped the bullet in it tracks and it dropped to the ground. Then more glowing white balls appeared around the room.

"As you can see, you and your bosses can't touch me. These are here to protect me and my family. If anyone tries to take me you will have to go through these and thousands more first to get to me."

"What are they?" then the glowing lights turned into human form.

"They are the Ancients." Sam said.

Two of them picked up the one who had been hit by the dart and went to turn around only to be stopped by more Ancients. They turned back to Sam,

"Who is your boss?" they didn't answer.

"Either tell me or them, who is your boss?" they still didn't answer.

"Well then, I'm going to stand back and let these people deal with you." Sam took one step back and the Ancients took a step forward.

"We are not telling you."

Then they took another step forward until the NID men were surrounded. They looked at the Ancients and tried to push one of them out of the way but he didn't budge. They just looked at them in the eyes, waiting for one of them to break. They were like that for about fifteen minutes until their heard trucks pulling up and voices.

"Major Carter?" one of the men called out.

"In here guys" she yelled out and then they heard the door open and foot steps. By that time, the Ancients had returned to glowing.

"Thanks guys" Sam said to them.

Five SG teams burst into her house and stopped in their tracks when they saw the glowing forms disappearing into the ceiling.

"Major Carter, are you alright?" Colonel Dixon asked.

"Yes, this man needs to be checked out. He ended up being tranquillised by a dart that was supposed to be for me."

"Ok, were they…?" he pointed to the ceiling.

"Yes, my body guards."

"Ok; are you sure you're alright?" Sam smiled.

"Yes; perhaps you guys can find out who their bosses are."

"Sure, if not we will let Teal'c deal with them." And they both smiled.

"Yeah"

"Excuse me, Major Carter?" Sam turned around and one of the Captains passed Sam her own open cell phone.

"Shit, I forgot about General Hammond."

"He's still on line" and he passed it so Sam.

"Sir."

"Major, are you ok?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine. The NID men that broke into my house have just left here with a couple of teams and are heading back to base."

"Ok. Was there much damage done?"

"Just a smashed window. I'll have to call twenty four hour glass repair man."

"Ok and let me know how much the cost of the damage is."

"Yes sir."

"Ok, will you be alright tonight?" Sam smiled.

"Yes sir, I'll be fine."

"Ok, but keep SG5 there with you until your window is fix."

"Ok, I'll let them know sir"

"Ok, good night major"

"Night sir" then she hung up.

"General Hammond wants SG5 to remain behind until the glass is fixed and the rest can return to base."

The two teams left and headed back to base while Sam made a couple of phone calls. When she hung up, she walked over to the fridge.

"You guys want anything to drink?"

"What have you got?" Dixon asked.

"Beer, diet coke, orange juice, tea, coffee and water."

"Coffee thanks."

"Ok, what about you guys?" they all wanted coffee. She made them coffee and passed it to them and then she went back to her packing.

"When is the big move?"

"Jack and I are slowly moving in to our new house."

"Need any help?"

"We are fine, thanks."

"Ok but if you need any help, just ask."

"Thanks" then the glowing forms appeared again and turned into human form.

"Samantha Carter, there is a van just two homes down from here and they are watching this house. They have sent eight men, with tranquillizer guns this way."

"The same men as before?"

"Yes."

"Ok; shall we give them a surprise welcoming party?"

"How so?" the Ancient asked.

"Do what you did before with the dart. Colonel, you better give Hammond a call and let him know what is happening and call SG3 and 11 back."

"Good idea."

Dixon took his phone out and called leader of SG11 and then he called Hammond.

"Thanks for the warning." Sam said to the Ancient.

"Your welcome" then he went glowy and disappeared.

"Shall we guys?"

They all got into different positions, with zats in hand, and waited for them to come. When they did, through both back and front doors, they ran in and started firing their guns at Sam and SG5 only to have the glowing balls appear and turn the darts around, ending up in the agents themselves and then they collapsed. Sam and SG5 stood up from their hiding places and walked over to the eight men.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hopefully the NID will get the message," Sam said.

"Same here."

"Why don't you guys go and take care of whoever is in the van and I'll stay here until SG's 3 and 11 show up."

"Ok; let go guys."

They snuck out of the back of Sam's house and managed to get to the van and take out who was in it. Dixon found a flashlight and turned it on and turned the four guys over.

"Shit!"

"What sir?" his second in command asked and turned to see who it was.

"Colonel Simmons."

"Well, look at that. Now we know who was behind it. Come on; let's tie these guys up and back up should be here by now."

They heard two more vans pull up outside of Sam's place.

"I'll go and let them know who else we have here."

"Ok and let Carter know."

"Yes sir" then the major got out of the van and ran over to Sam's house.

After SG5 left, Sam sat down and waited for back up to arrive. She couldn't believe that the NID would try to kidnap her. The question was why now and who was behind it. She heard two vans pull up and doors opening and closing. She turned to see the two teams running inside, checking out the area before walking into the living room.

"Gee, Carter you sure know how to have a party." one of them said.

"Thanks; anyway, these are party crashers."

"Where is SG5?" and then the major ran into the house.

"Major Carter, the van is secured."

"Thanks, how many were in it?"

"Four and, possibly, the leader."

"Who?" and Sam stood up.

"Colonel Simmons."

"That jackass? He was on Jack's list of who might want to kidnap me, thanks. And his men?"

"All knocked out and tied up."

"Ok thanks; can two of you drive the van back to the SGC and someone take care of the trash before the window repairman arrives."

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yeah, don't tell Jack. But, if he finds out, don't get in his way."

"Sure thing; come on, let take care of this trash."

They picked up the NID agents and took them out to the vans and put them into the two vans. They saw the other two vans and they took them back to the SGC. SG5 returned to the house to find Sam had gone back to her packing.

"Have you guys had any dinner?"

"No, we were just about to when we were sent here."

"Ok, don't worry, I've got something arranged."

She continued packing her china when there was a knock on the door. Sam went to answer it, with one of the guys' close by but out of sight. When she returned, she was carrying five pizza boxes. She put them on the coffee table and opened one up and picked up a slice and bit into it.

"Help yourselves, there is plenty for every one" she said smiling.

"Thanks Carter, how did you know?"

"I know what time you guys have your dinner and since you are here, why not? It's better then the mess hall food."

"True" they all grabbed a slice and sat down somewhere and talked while enjoying the pizzas. They were on the fourth box when they heard a truck pull up. Sam listened and got up to see who it was. She opened the front door.

"Sam, what the hell happened to the front door?"

"I'll tell you inside, hungry?"

"Yes" they hugged and kissed.

"Mmm pizza."

"Yep, SG5 is here, baby sitting me."

"Oh?"

They walked into the living room and SG5 stood up. Jack waved to them to sit down and he went to the fridge to get a beer and then returned. He picked up a slice of pizza and sat down next to Sam. She told Jack what had happened that evening. When she finished telling him, they all looked at him.

"Do you know who was behind it?"

"Colonel Simmons" Sam said.

"That jack ass?" SG5 chuckled and he looked at them.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what Carter said when she found out who it was."

"Ah" he picked up another slice of pizza and started munching on it.

"Jack, why are you home early? What happened to the mission?"

"Jaffa showed up. Luckily, Daniel had recorded everything in time and we managed to get out of there before they found out that we were there. Teal'c and I were doing a perimeter check just before night fall when we spotted a platoon of Jaffa in the neighbourhood. We went back to camp, packed up and managed to make it back to the gate before they knew we were there. Hammond said for me to get home after my post op exam and shower."

"Ok; at least you are home safe and sound."

"Yeah; so when is the repairman due to come?" Sam looked at her watch and said,

"Any time now."

"Ok; I see you have been busy" he looked around and noticed the boxes.

"Yes, at least I made a start."

"True."

They talked for a few more minutes before the repairman arrived. SG5 kept out of sight, since they were in BDU's. When the man finished, he told her the cost, so she would know when the bill came. After he left, SG5 got ready to leave.

"Well sir, we'll be heading off now, see you in the morning."

"Ok, thanks guys."

"No problem sir, thanks for the pizza" then they left to head back to base.

Once the door was closed and locked Jack and Sam were in each other's arms and kissing.

"Let's have an early night" he said when he started kissing her neck.

"Mmm I like the way you think, take me to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Jack held onto Sam's hand and they went to their bedroom. They slowly undressed each other before getting into bed and made passionate love. Afterwards, they snuggled in one another's arms.

"That was great, as always."

"Yes it was alright."

He was kissing her lips when the phone rang, which caused Jack to groan. Sam rolled over on top of him to answer it.

"Carter."

"Mrs O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to call you this evening, this is John Brown from the furniture movers."

"Oh yes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, if you and your husband would like, we can move your things in the morning but it would be very early."

"How early?"

"Six in the morning?"

"Yes, yes, we will be waiting for you."

"Ok, will your helpers be able to make it that early?"

"No problem; we will see you in the morning then?"

"Ok, it's the best I can do."

"I know, thanks for calling."

"Ok, night."

"Good night" then she hung up.

"Sam?"

"The furniture movers well be here at 0600; it's better than waiting for three weeks."

"Much better; I will call Daniel and Teal'c."

"Ok."

Jack rolled over and picked up the phone to call Daniel and Teal'c, while Sam went to the bathroom. She then went into the kitchen and got two bottles of water and returned to bed. When she walked into their room Jack wasn't there, so she climbed into bed and waited for him. She heard the toilet flush, so she knew where he was. She looked at the door and smiled when he opened it and walked over to his side of the bed and got in and gave her a kiss.

"Well, we better get some sleep before the guys arrive in the morning. They will be here at 0530 to help pack the boxes."

"Good idea; afterwards we can go into town for some breakfast."

"Mmm, sounds good to me."

He gave her a kiss before he rolled over and took his bottle of water and took a couple of mouthfuls of water. They talked for a few minutes before turning the alarm clock on and the light off and snuggling down for the night in one another's arms.

The next morning Jack and Sam were up early. Sam put the coffee pot on while Jack had a quick shower and shaved. Then, while he was having his coffee, Sam had a quick shower. Once she was dressed they started on the packing and then Daniel and Teal'c arrived to help finish up packing.

At 0600 the truck arrived and the men started loading the furniture and boxes on the truck. Fortunately, it was just starting to get light.

Once the truck was loaded and the house was empty, they locked up and they all followed the truck to their new home. When they arrived there twenty minutes later, everything was unloaded put into the house. Jack and Sam thanked them before they left to do their next moving job.

They spent half an hour sorting some of the things out before they left to get some breakfast. They went downtown and they bought Teal'c and Daniel breakfast and thanked them for helping out.

After breakfast Daniel and Teal'c went back to the SGC while Jack and Sam went to the Post Office to file their change of address cards, they to have the power turned on and the phone changed over to the new address. When they were done, they headed to the SGC.

Later that afternoon Jack and Sam were called to General Hammond's office. They sat down and waited for him to finish on the telephone. When he was done, he looked up at them.

"Colonel, Major; Colonel Simmons and his men have been charged with breaking and entering your home, property damage and the attempted kidnapping of an Air Force officer. They all have spilled the beans, so to speak, about the kidnapping attempt."

"Any reason why they wanted to kidnap me?"

"Jolinar and you are the only one's who have lived to tell the story."

"Ok, at least they don't know what is really going on."

"True. They have all been taken back to Washington for trial and Court Martial. You and SG5 will have to be there for it."

"Sir, what about the lawyers?"

"Everything has been taken care of."

"Thank you sir" Sam said.

"When is the trial?"

"On Monday morning; Major, you and SG5 will be staying there until it is over."

"Where are we staying sir?"

"At the 'Holiday Inn Capital.'"

"I know the hotel sir. It's only a block away from the National Air and Space Museum."

"That is where you and SG5 are staying,"

"Who is paying for their hotel stay sir?" Jack asked.

"The Air Force is picking up the tab."

"Cool." Sam smiled.

"Major, you and SG5 will be leaving late Sunday afternoon from Peterson."

"Thank you sir. Does SG5 know?"

"I'll be informing them in a minute."

"Ok, thanks for letting us know."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"No sir." Jack said.

"Ok then; Major, make sure to take your dress blues with you."

"Yes sir."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You are dismissed."

They both stood up and walked out of his office. Jack went to do his report, while Sam went back to her lab.

Over the next few days, SG1 went on two more missions while Sam was working in her lab. At night, when they arrived at home they worked together to get their new home arranged as well as getting the carpet cleaners in to clean the carpets. All they needed to do was wait for their new furniture to arrive.

On Sunday afternoon, SG5 and Sam were at Peterson Air Force base tarmac waiting for their flight. Two of the SG5 wives were there to drop them and the other two members off, when Jack and Sam arrived.

"Hi guys."

"Sir, Carter."

"I only have a few orders for you while you're in Washington."

"Sir?" Dixon inquired.

"You are to make sure Sam here eats and rests."

"True but she's not going to be playing with one of her gadgets all hours of the day and night."

"True and make sure she doesn't stress out and make sure that you have some fun."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"Yeah, look after her, if you know what I mean."

"Will do sir."

"Good."

"Colonel, what do you mean?" one of the wives asked.

"There is a group who tried to kidnap me few nights back and they might have associates try to kidnap me while we are there for the trial and the Court Martial."

"Why?"

"Because of my work."

"Classified?"

"Yes" Sam said and they both nodded. Then a man walked down the steps of the Air Force plane.

"Excuse me sirs, ma'am, we are ready to leave."

"Thank you" Sam said.

Then she turned to Jack and gave him a big hug and a passionate kiss and the other two officers did the same to their wives. The other two picked up their bags and walked up and on to the plane, leaving them alone. When Jack and Sam came up for air,

"I love you,"

"I love you too" Sam said.

"Call me, anytime, night or day."

"I will" they hugged and kiss once more before she and the two officers picked up their bags and walked up to the plane and then the steps were taken away. Jack saw Sam at the window, sitting down looking out at him. They heard the engines start up and they waved to each other and blew kisses until they couldn't see each other. He watched the plane take off and disappear into the clouds.

"Look after her, you guys." he whispered to himself.

He left a few minutes after the women. He went back to an empty house and started getting the rest of the house sorted out for the rest of the afternoon and evening. That evening Sam called Jack to let him know that SG5 and she had arrived at the hotel safely and that she would call him the next night.

On Monday morning, Sam was feeling a bit nauseous when she woke up. After she had her shower, she got dressed and met SG5 down in the restaurant for breakfast. All Sam had was orange juice and a piece of toast.

"Carter, are you feeling alright?" Dixon asked.

"Yeah, I will be" They left half an hour later, heading to the JAG headquarters, where the Court Martial was being held.

They took turns giving their testimony about what happened that night. Sam was the last to give her testimony and Simmons lawyer asked her a question.

"Considering what you and the other four men just told us, have you any evidence to support this?"

"Yes."

"Well then, where is it?"

"Oma, can you or one of the others please show yourself?"

Then a white, glowing ball appeared out of the ceiling and floated down next to Sam. Everyone gasped in shock and then it turned into human form.

"Thank you for coming Oma."

"I have been watching the proceedings in this room and I am happy to show my true form for evidence, to prove that the Ancients do exist."

"Oma, that is your name right?"

"Yes it is."

"May we ask you a few questions?"

"I know what you are going to ask; you want to know why my people are protecting Major Carter. The reason is she is carrying a future generation of the six races." Sam gasped in shock and sat down.

"What do you mean, the six races?" the lawyer asked.

"Oma, are you saying that I'm pregnant?" Oma turned and looked at Sam and smiled.

"Yes, you are with child."

"How do you know?"

"Thor scanned you on your wedding night, while you were sleeping."

"Oh, can you tell me how many I'm carrying?"

"Come and stand in front of me and I'll show you." Sam got up and went to stand in front of Oma.

"Close your eyes."

Sam closed her eyes and then Oma went all glowy and surrounded Sam. She showed Sam what had happened on Thor's ship. When she finished she returned to her human form and Sam opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for showing me" and then she returned to the witness stand and sat down.

"Who is Thor?" the lawyer asked.

"An Asgard; he is a friend and ally of both the Tau'ri and the Ancients."

"So your kind are protecting Major Carter because of her pregnancy?"

"Yes, her children will help bring peace to this galaxy and also unite six races."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My children are the sixth race." Sam said.

"Who are the six races?"

"The Tau'ri, the Asgard, the Ancients, the Nox, the Furlings and the Tok'ra."

"How can that be possible?"

"The Tau'ri are the people from Earth and the Ancients. Jack, my husband carried the Ancient gene. For the Tok'ra, I was once a host over a year ago and the Tok'ra's name was Jolinar; she died to save my life. The other races are the Asgard, the Furlings and the Nox; on the day of my wedding to Jack, Thor, who is the Asgard, beamed me up to his ship and he scanned me and he found eggs within me. He took them out and added the Asgard, the Furling and the Nox genes into them and then beamed them back into me. That night, Jack and I made love for the first time and now I'm pregnant."

"Why do you think Colonel Simmons wanted to kidnap you?"

"Experiments."

"Why?"

"He probably thinks that I hold the key to defeat the Goa'uld, which I don't."

"No more questions your honour."

"You may step down Major Carter."

"Thank you."

"Colonel Thomas, any questions for Oma?"

"None your honour."

"You may leave and thank you for coming."

"You are welcome" and then she turned and looked at Simmons.

"Colonel Simmons; if any of your people try to kidnap Major Carter or anyone from the SGC in the future, they will be stopped."

"You can't watch all of them twentyfour/seven."

"Yes we can and we will. If anyone who works for the SGC works for you, they will be stopped."

"How?"

"I will tell the President and the Chief of Staff; they know who I am."

"You know the President?" the judge asked. Oma turned around and smiled.

"Yes, he knows about Major Carter and the children she carries within her and he will punish anyone who would try to kidnap and harm Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank you for telling us."

"You are welcome and I would like to show you how many Ancients are here today to protect Major Carter."

She looked up at the ceiling as it was suddenly covered in glowing balls. Sam smiled when she saw them all and watched as Oma turned into one of the glowy balls and rose up to the others and then they all disappeared.

Sam walked out of the room with a grin on her face; she couldn't wait until she talked to Jack that night. She ran into Dixon as she walked out of the courtroom,

"Carter, why are you grinning?" Dixon asked her and she nudged her head for SG5 to follow her to where they couldn't be heard.

"Oma came into the courtroom and that shocked everyone in the room."

"I'll bet."

"She warned Simmons that if any of his people tried to kidnap anyone from the SGC there would be hell to pay. She also let everyone know how many Ancient's were watching me today; Simmons nearly shit himself." and they all grinned.

"How many appeared?"

"The entire ceiling was covered in glowy balls, so about hundred, more or less."

"Bloody hell, you got more protection that all the Goa'uld combined." the Captain said.

"Yep and I also have some good news."

"Care to share?"

"Tomorrow."

"You are better?"

"Don't worry, I am."

Half an hour later the court was adjourned until the verdict came back. SG5 and Sam went to get something to eat and drink while waiting. They waited for an hour and then they returned to the court for the verdict. They all went into the courtroom to wait.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we have."

"Will the defendant please rise." Simmons and his lawyer stood.

"What is the verdict?"

"We the jury find the defendant, Colonel Frank Simmons, guilty on all counts" Sam and SG5 were pleased that this was finally over with.

"Colonel Simmons, you are hereby stripped of your rank and of everything you have gained while in the Air Force. You are sentenced to twenty years in Leavenworth Federal Prison; this court is now adjourned."

The judge banged the hammer down and everyone rose when the judge left. SG5 gave Sam a hug.

"This is cause for a celebration, what do you think Carter?"

"Sounds good to me but first we need to change."

"True"

They watched as Simmons was taken away and then the two JAG lawyers walked over to them and put their hands out to shake their hands.

"It is an honour to meet true heroes even though your work is classified."

"Thanks but the true heroes are Major Carter and SG1" Dixon said.

"But, you also go through the gate?"

"Yes but we are not the ones who save Earth's ass."

"We had been told what you do and it's incredible."

"Thank you."

"You keep up the good work and keep Earth safe."

"We will" Sam said and then they all went their separate ways.

When they walked outside there was an SUV waiting for them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Where to now?" the Captain asked.

"The White House."

"What, why?"

"The President and the Joint Chief of Staff will be waiting for us, come on."

They got into the two SUV's and headed to the White House. Sam was driving one of them, with Dixon next to her.

"Carter, how does the President know that we are coming?"

"I saw one of the Secret Service agents in the courtroom. When we were leaving he was talking into his sleeve and I saw the earpiece. Plus, I remembered him as one of the agents who was at the SGC when the President came for a visit."

"Ah damn, I should have seen that one." Sam smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the White House and were escorted to the Oval Office. When they walked in they all came to attention and saluted which General Ryan returned.

"At ease" and they all relaxed.

"I heard what happened with Colonel Simmons and what happened in the courtroom; good work, all of you."

"Thank you sir." they all said.

"Major, I have General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill on the speaker."

"Hey Sam, SG5, great work. I suppose Simmons shit himself when Oma showed up?" Jack said; Sam giggled and SG5 chuckled.

"Yes Jack and I think he wasn't the only one who was shocked."

"I'll bet. What is this I hear that you have something to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Well"

"Jack, you better sit down and you too General Hammond" they waited.

"Ok, we are sitting down, what is it?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant with three sets of twins."

She looked around the room and saw that everyone had shocked looks on their faces/

"Three sets of twins?… sextuplets?" Jack said, after a minute of silence.

"Yes Jack, sextuplets. Oma showed them to me."

"Wow, we need to buy more baby things."

"I know," she said smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I had a bit of nausea this morning but I'm ok."

"Ok, take things easy and don't stress out."

"I won't Jack."

"That's good."

"Major, congratulations." Hammond added.

"Thank you sir. I have just one question about my BDU's in a few months time?"

"Don't worry about that Major; we will have bib overalls and tee shirts for you." Ryan said.

"Thanks sir and foot wear?"

"Something that you will feel comfortable in."

"Thank you, sir" Sam said.

"When does the next court case begin?"

"Tomorrow sir" Dixon said.

"Ok, good luck with the court case and congratulations Major."

"Thanks sir."

"You can all head back to your hotel now."

"Yes sir" they all came to attention and saluted before walking out of the office.

"Well General, Colonel, it looks like the fifth and six race is complete. Congratulations Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

"Keep me up to date on your wife's pregnancy."

"Will do sir."

"Good" they talked for a couple of more minutes before hanging up.

When Sam and SG5 returned to their hotel, Sam changed and lay down on the bed to get some rest, with a smile on her face because she knew that Jack was happy.

The next two weeks were very tiring for Sam because of the other trials. At the end of every day she would go up to her room and the guys wouldn't see her until the next morning. Jack spent three days with Sam over the 4th of July weekend. They spent the whole weekend in bed until he had to return to the Springs on Sunday evening.

Dixon checked everyday, at the reception desk, to make sure that Sam had been ordering room service. When they found out she had been ordering, he was relieved.

Late Friday afternoon, when they returned to their hotel Sam said her good nights before going up to her room. When she walked into her room, she heard the bath running. She went on alert and got her gun but then stopped and smiled when she saw an ice bucket with a bottle of wine, two flutes, a red rose and a bowl of strawberries.

She looked around the room and saw a duffle bag and she knew it could belong to only one person. Then she saw the man in question walk out of the bathroom, wearing his boxers and a grin on his face.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Jack, this is a wonderful surprise." they hugged and kissed.

"You like."

"Yes, I missed you so much." then they kissed again.

"I missed you too sweet heart. Why don't you get out of your clothes and into the bath."

"Mmm, sounds good to me" Sam had started taking her clothes off when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Dave Dixon; the guys and I would like to know if you want to join us tonight, a night out on the town?"

Dixon heard the door unlock and open; he was shocked to see Jack standing there in his boxers.

"Dixon, you and the guys enjoy yourselves. You will next see Sam on Monday morning; enjoy your weekend."

"Sir, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I only got here half an hour ago. Daniel is in the infirmary again so Hammond gave SG1 a five day stand down until Daniel is up and about."

"Oh; ok enjoy your weekend sir and congratulations."

"Thanks; now if you will excuse me, there a bath waiting for Sam."

"Yes sir" then he leaned forward.

"She's had it rough this past week; morning sickness and all."

"Thanks for telling me. I'm going to go and cheer her up, bye."

"Bye sir" then Jack closed and locked the door.

Dixon went and spoke to the others; they were pleased that Jack was here to cheer Sam up even if it was only for the weekend. Jack turned around and saw Sam taking the last of her clothes off until she was naked. Jack stepped up to her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"The bath must be full by now, why don't you go and step into it."

"Ok."

They kissed and she quickly pulled his boxers down before turning and walked into the bathroom.

"You sneak" she giggled. Sam turned the taps off and she tested it before getting in. She leaned back and relaxed and then Jack walked in with the tray a few seconds later and put it on the floor and then he joined her in the bath. He picked up the two flutes and passed one to Sam.

"To our six wonderful children who were created out of our love."

"To our family" they clicked their glasses and took a sip and then leaned back and relaxed.

"What happened to Daniel this time?"

"He sprained his ankle while off world by falling into a hole."

"Is he ok?"

"He will live.

"That's good to know; what about Teal'c and Ashford?"

"They are spending time with their families."

"Ok."

They talked while drinking the wine and eating the strawberries. Afterwards Jack massaged her feet while she relaxed in the tub. An hour later they got out and dried off.

"Sam, get dressed. I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Jack?"

"Trust me."

He gave her a kiss and then they got dressed and left their room and headed downstairs to a waiting taxi. Jack took her to an Italian restaurant that they had gone to the last time they were in Washington, when they were supposed to receive their Air Medals. They enjoyed their meal and they went dancing that evening before returning to the hotel for the rest of the night.

When they returned to their room they removed their clothing and got into bed and snugged in one another's arms, kissed and made love before falling asleep in one another's arms.

Over the weekend they went shopping and sightseeing, having a wonderful time. When Sam said she felt like chocolate or ice cream he would go and get it for her.

On Sunday they went for a walk through the park since it was a fine day with their arms around each other. When they came to a hot dog vendor, Sam stopped and got herself a hot dog before they continued on their walk. When she finished it, they came across an ice cream vendor and Jack got them both an ice cream before moving on. That night they had room service and an early night since a new court case began in the morning.

The next morning Jack and Sam met SG5 in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. They talked before leaving for the court house for the day. By the end of the day Sam was tired and when they returned to their room Jack put Sam to bed and let her sleep. He knew that there were three trials after this one.

He called room service and General Hammond; he gave him an update of the case and let him know how much it was taking out of Sam. After talking to him for a few minutes, they both hung up. The next day Jack spoke to Sam's JAG lawyer.

"How much longer is this going to go on?"

"This is the last day and then all we can do is wait for the verdict. How is your wife coping? She doesn't look very well."

"She's not; this pregnancy is taking a toll on her. I spoke to my CO and he is sending our doctor out to check on her, to make sure she and our babies are ok."

"When is your doctor due to arrive?"

"Tonight, she is on duty today."

"Ok. I hope she and the babies will be ok."

"Same here."

Later that afternoon Janet arrived in Washington. After checking in at the hotel she joined Jack in the courtroom and passed him a note.

'_Colonel, stay with your wife until all of the trials are over, look after her son. Dr Fraser will be staying at the hotel so she can keep an eye on Sam, Hammond.' _he nodded in understanding and pocketed the note.

An hour later the jury left the courtroom to deliberate on a verdict. Jack walked up to Sam and hugged her.

"It's almost over."

"I know; take me home."

"We will go soon. Hey Janet is here. Hammond sent her to check you over."

"Ok" Jack put his arm around her and they walked outside to find Janet talking to SG5. When Janet saw her, she walked over to her.

"Sam, can you come with me to the women's room?"

"Sure" they walked to the women's room while the men waited outside for them.

"Dr Fraser said you will be staying until this is over."

"Yeah, I spoke to Hammond last night and I told him my concerns. He sent Janet to keep an eye on both Sam and the kids."

"Good idea."

They were talking for ten minutes when Sam and Janet walked out of the women's room and Sam walked up to Jack and he put his arm around her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I gave her a vitamin shot. Her blood pressure is up a bit because of what she has been going through. I am going start her on iron, Omega5 and multivitamin tablets, which will help her over the next month."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Ok, what about food?"

"She is ok with what she is eating but she should be cutting back on her exercise."

"Ok, let's go and get something to drink while we wait." Jack said.

They all agreed and they went to a nearby restaurant to get something to drink. Jack got Sam a thick milk shake since she felt like one. They were sitting down around a table talking for about a half an hour when Sam's lawyer came in and walked over to their table.

"The jury has returned a verdict."

They all stood up and walked back to the courtroom. A few minutes later the man who tried to tranquillise Sam the first time was found guilty on all counts and was sentenced to twenty years which relieved Sam and the others. Sam shook her lawyer's hand.

"It's almost over."

"Yeah, but for how long before they try again?"

"At least you have plenty of body guards."

"True; we will see you in the morning."

"Sure" then Sam turned and walked over to Jack and gave him a hug.

"Let's go."

They left and headed back to the hotel. They went out together that night for dinner before returning to the hotel for the night.

The next morning, Janet knocked on their door and Jack answered it.

"Morning sir, how is Sam feeling?"

"Morning sickness."

"Ah, did you buy her some crackers?"

"Yep; is this the uniform?" when he saw Janet holding a clothes box.

"Yep, here you go. Tell Sam if she needs me I'm just next door."

"Ok, I will."

She passed him the uniform before she turned and walked back to her own room. Jack closed and locked the door before turning around to see that Sam was still sleeping. He decided to take care of transferring her badges, ribbons and medals for her and he called room service and ordered breakfast for them.

Half an hour later Jack had finished with moving Sam's medals when there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. It was their breakfast and once the door was closed he woke Sam up.

"Sam?" he said.

She moaned and he gave her a kiss, which made her smile and then she opened her eyes.

"Hey, breakfast is here."

"Ok, thanks." she sat up in bed while he got her breakfast. Then he got his and sat on the edge of the bed, eating while they talked. After breakfast, they showered and got dressed. Jack was watching Sam, as she looked at herself in the uniform.

"Jack, have I lost weight overnight?"

"No, it's a larger size uniform. Remember, you told me yesterday that your uniform was starting to get a bit tight? When I spoke to Hammond I also asked for a bigger uniform. Janet dropped it off this morning."

"Thank you Jack." she gave him a thank you, passionate kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Once this mess is over with we can start thinking about the nursery."

"True and baby names."

"Yeah, that too."

They left their room and met the others in the lobby before leaving for the courthouse. The next nine days were very tiring for Sam but at least it was not as tiring as it had been before she started taking the tablets Janet gave her. When it was all over, they all returned to Colorado the next day.

When they arrived Hammond gave Sam the next four days off since she still wasn't feeling well. That night, while sleeping, Thor appeared and took some readings and samples before returning to his ship.

When she returned to work, every one was happy to see her and they noticed she had put on some weight, but they all knew it was the babies. Janet checked her over and was pleased to see that she was doing better and that her appetite had increased during the past week, which was good news. SG1 returned to travelling off world while Sam stayed on base, working in the lab.

Two weeks later Sam had her first ultra sound done and Jack was there with her. They could see how big Sam was getting, even though she was only about three months. She looked like she was almost eight months and was still growing.

Janet put Sam on maternity leave, which Sam wasn't happy about but she knew she had no choice. When Sam went swimming in their pool she was always sure that someone was there with her.

One day, when Sam was walking around in the pool relaxing, Jacob arrived. He walked out back and saw Sam swimming with a couple of the guys from the base sitting in the gazebo, playing gin.

"Hi guys" they quickly turned around and then relaxed when they saw who it was.

"General Carter; we didn't know you were here."

"Well, now you know. Hi Sam."

"Hi Dad; what are you doing here, besides checking up on me?" she asked, smiling.

"I have a few days off so I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing good, thanks but I'm hungry."

"Again, gees Carter you almost ate a weeks worth of mess hall food in one day."

"Hey, I'm eating for seven."

"Seven? Sam you're carrying…" he was shocked.

"Crap, yeah sextuplets; three sets of twins."

"Holy Hannah."

"That about sums it up."

"What do you want this time, Carter?"

"KFC Chicken and guacamole dip."

"I'll go and get it. How many pieces do you want?"

"A barrel."

"Ok" the Major stood up and left them alone to go to the nearest KFC to get what Sam wanted. Jacob sat down and watched Sam move around in the pool.

"How much has she eaten today?" Jacob asked.

"This morning, when Chris and I arrived, she had ten pancakes, eight pieces of bacon, six eggs, hash browns, ten slices of toast and two liters of apple juice. At ten thirty she had a snack of half a chocolate cake, half a pumpkin pie and two liters of chocolate milk." Jacob was shocked.

"Wow, that is a big feed."

"Yes sir. For lunch she had ten pork salad sandwiches, two apples, three bananas and a kilo and a half of grapes, a liter of orange juice and two liters of water and now this."

"Wow, that is a big feed."

"Yes sir but the good news is that the government is picking up the tab for all of Major Carter's meals."

"That's good of them."

"It sure is, otherwise she would have eaten everything from the mess hall" Jacob laughed.

"She sure would, by the sound of things."

"Yes sir; Colonel O'Neill told his team what she had the other night for dinner and it put everyone off their dinner including Teal'c."

"You're joking? What did she have?"

"Meat lovers pizza with sardines, pickles, corn relish and potato chips on top" Jacob raised an eye brow.

"She ate that?"

"Yes sir. The Colonel said that he had to walk out of the room and leave her to it." Jacob laughed.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse."

"What could be worse that then that sir?"

"Good point." then he turned to see Sam smiling at him.

She went to get out of the pool and the Captain got up and walked over to the ladder with a towel and helped Sam out of the pool and then passed the big towel to her.

"Thanks."

Then she walked over to her father and when she moved the towel away he was shocked when he saw how big she had gotten.

"Woo, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry" she gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Four days before I have to head back."

"Ok, that's good then."

They talked for twenty minutes before the Major returned with what Sam had asked for, along with a bottle of apple juice and glasses. They all watched Sam dip bits of chicken into the dip and then eating it. They talked about what had been going on for the next two hours before the guys left for home, since it was six o'clock.

Sam and Jacob went inside since Sam needed to go to the bathroom and then afterwards she had a shower. She put on a light summer dress before walking into the kitchen. She started making a salad and getting out the steaks for the barbecue while she was talking to Jacob. At seven o'clock Jack walked in the door, with Daniel and Teal'c right behind him.

"Hey, how was your mission?"

"Boring" Sam laughed as she gave Jack a hug and kiss.

"Where is Captain Ashford?"

"Getting his family; why don't you go sit down?"

"Ok, we will be outside" then she turned to walk out the back sliding door.

"We? Who else is here?"

"Dad" then she stepped out side as she heard,

"Cool"

Sam walked out to where her father was and sat down, putting her feet up.

"Jack's home."

"Ok; do you know what you're having?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok."

Then Daniel and Teal'c came out side and walked over to where they were and sat down.

"Hi Jacob."

"Daniel, Teal'c; how was your mission?"

"Good, we found some artefacts."

"Good" then Jack walked out with a tray of drinks for all of them.

"Hi Dad; good timing."

"I know; Sam told me about the barbecue."

"Ok, I'm going to fire it up and the Ashford's should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok"

They talked while Jack fired up their new gas barbecue that they had bought the week after receiving the money. They had also purchased silverware, china, wine glasses, matching serving dishes and gravy boats that they would use on special occasions such as Thanksgiving and Christmas.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They brought a big round picnic table which could hold twelve people around it out to the gazebo, with small a table and chairs and four lounge chairs and two tables for between them. They were talking and laughing for about fifteen minutes and then the Ashford family arrived.

The kids went swimming while the adults talked until the steaks, hot dogs, garlic bread, and corn on the cob were ready. The girls got out of the pool and dried off before sitting on a blanket on the grass eating their grilled hotdogs.

Jack put everything on to dishes while Teal'c helped Sam up from the lounge chair and over to the table. Once she was comfortable Jack brought the hot food to the table. They all helped themselves and started eating while talking.

A few hours later everyone had left for their homes while Jack made up the guestroom for Jacob, before he went to bed and joined Sam. Jack was spooning her from behind when there was suddenly a bright light.

"What the hell."

Jack sat up then stood up while Sam rolled onto her back.

"Greetings O'Neill" they turned at the sound of the voice.

"Thor buddy, what's up?"

"I am here to check on your children and to take a sample from them. This will not hurt."

"Ok"

"Major Carter, please lay still."

"Ok."

Thor moved some stones and then he put six stones on Sam's stomach and they glowed. Then she felt a small prick but didn't say anything. Thor was getting feed back from the six stones and then the glow died down.

"Thor, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Your children are fine O'Neill."

"That's good to know, but…"

"Your wife and children will have to be protected from now on. Major Carter's 'dumb idea' worked and your children carry all six genes within them" Jack and Sam smile.

"Thank you Thor. Can you tell us what we are having?"

"Do you wish to know?"

"Yes" they said at the same time.

"You are carrying four males and two females." they smiled at this information.

"Thanks for telling us Thor."

"You are welcome" he removed the stones from Sam's stomach.

"I will return in thirty days time to check again on your children."

"Ok, Thor."

Jack got back into bed and snuggled up to Sam.

"Now we can pick names for our kids."

"Yeah and now we know what to buy."

"True; let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me" and she let out a yawn. They closed their eyes and fell asleep within a minute.

Thor sent the message to the Nox and Furling's about the good news. Oma and some of the others had been there when Thor told Jack and Sam the good news.

The next morning they told Jacob the good news and he was happy for them. When they arrived at the SGC the next morning, they told Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Ashford and Janet the good news. They were also happy for them. An hour later, Jacob and Sam went downtown and did some shopping before returning home later in the afternoon.

A few days later Jacob returned to the Tok'ra and gave them the good news and photos of Sam's pregnancy they were pleased about it. Over the next month Sam continued to take it easy. She was at home spending most of her time in bed, resting. She was sleeping, eating, watching TV or using her laptop.

The next time that she was beamed up to Thor's ship, she was sleeping. The four races looked at Sam's expanding stomach and they all put their hands on it and felt the babies move under their hands which had them all smiling. After Thor's check up he sent Sam back to her bed.

Since the weather was starting to get colder, Sam went to the indoor, heated swimming pool at the Air Force Academy. She had a SG team with her while she went walking around in the pool. She was four and half months pregnant and loving the walk around.

She wore a big, homemade black tee shirt that came down to her knees. She went to the pool everyday for a couple of hours and then she would have a snack before returning home.

A month later it was Thanksgiving and Sam was confined to a wheelchair at home since she couldn't stand up too long before her legs started to give out. When Jack went to the airport to pick up Mark and his family, he warned them about the how big Sam had become. When they did see her they were all shocked and even more shocked when they saw how much she could eat while they were there.

Jacob arrived the day before Mark and the family and was shocked when he saw her. She had just finished eating a two-liter tub of cookies and cream ice cream with M & M's mixed into it.

"Did you just eat that whole tub Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, that felt good." and she patted her stomach.

"How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Like I'm ready to burst." and he laughed.

"Has Jack been keeping you happy?"

"When he is at home he has been."

"That's good to know."

On Thanksgiving Day, everyone enjoyed themselves. Their friends came over for the day; eating, drinking, laughing, talking and having a wonderful time. Jacob, Mark and his family were again surprised to see how much Sam ate at dinner time but they knew that she was happy.

Mark and his family left on Sunday afternoon to return to San Diego and Jacob returned to the Tok'ra the day after.

Three weeks later Janet was getting concerned about Sam's blood pressure. She decided to have Sam stay on base so she could keep an eye on her. As Christmas approached, Janet also wanted to keep an eye on Sam and the kids since she was getting bigger and had started to have back pain because of the weight of the babies.

While in the infirmary Sam was able to do her Christmas shopping on the internet. This was a life saver for her since she didn't need to have Jack and their friends do the shopping for her.

On Christmas Day their friends came to the infirmary with all sorts of Christmas foods so they could have Christmas Dinner with Jack and Sam. Ashford was spending the day with his family, since his parents and in-laws were spending two weeks with the family. It was the first time they would be seeing their new grandson.

They were just about to start when the alarms went off, so they all ran down to the gate room except for Janet, Sam and Cassie. A few minutes later they returned with Jacob walking behind them.

"Sam, woo!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Dad." Sam said smiling.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Sore back and backside, otherwise fine."

"That's good to know and the babies?"

"Fine; healthy and hungry" and he laughed.

"I'll bet. I brought back a gift from the Tok'ra for the SGC."

"What is it Dad?"

"A sarcophagus; it is being moved into a storage room."

"You're joking?" Sam said.

"Nope; when a couple of Tok'ra were checking out a planet, just in case we had to move again, they found an old Tel'tac. They checked it out since, by the look of the vines all over it, they figured it had been there a long time. They found four dead Jaffa, Goa'uld devices and a sarcophagus."

"Wow thanks; does it work?"

"Yes and since the Tok'ra don't use it, I suggested that we bring it here and they agreed."

"Thanks Dad. Who did it belong to?"

"Apophis" Sam was shocked.

"You're joking?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

They then settled down to have their lunch and opened up their presents. When Sam opened her present from Jack, she gasped.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful. I love it, thank you."

He bent over so she could kiss him then showed the others the gift. It was an oval sapphire surrounded by twelve diamonds set in 18ct yellow gold.

"I had this made so it would match your engagement ring."

"Thank you." and she gave him a kiss.

When he opened his, he found Simpson boxer shorts, the latest season on DVD that had come out the month before and a Christmas DVD which he loved. They all had a wonderful time sitting around eating, drinking, talking and laughing.

Jacob left to head back to the Tok'ra after saying his good byes to Sam and everyone. Then everyone left an hour later, since it was getting late. Jack called Hammond the next morning to let him know what Jacob had brought through the gate.

A few days later it was New Years Eve and everyone was at someone's place to help bring in the New Year. Jack stayed with Sam in the infirmary, so they could bring it in together. They heard over the PA system,

"One minute until midnight."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You will be able to sleep next year." Sam giggled.

Jack put his head on her stomach, looking at her with a grin on his face. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

Then they heard the countdown,

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six" they kissed.

"Five, four, three, two, one… Happy New Year's everyone."

Then they heard the New Year theme being played over the PA system and Jack and Sam were still kissing. When they came up for air,

"Happy New Year Sam."

"Happy New Year Jack" and they kissed once again. Jack opened up a bottle of non alcoholic champagne and poured it into two flute glasses and then he passed one to Sam.

"To the New Year and what it will bring us." Jack said.

"To our family, friends and allies and hopefully, peace."

They clicked their glasses and took a sip of the drink. They talk while having their champagne until it was all gone. Jack gave Sam a kiss and watched as she drifted off to sleep. He climbed on to the bed next to hers and fell asleep himself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A week later SG teams started going off world again and Sam was almost seven months pregnant. Jack had just returned from a food run, with the Chinese food that Sam wanted. When he walked in the room Janet was checking Sam's blood pressure.

"Hi doc, how is Sam doing?"

"Good; her blood pressure is still the same and I compared the ultra sound I did this morning to the one I did two weeks ago and your babies have stopped growing."

"What? Are they ok?"

"Yes Colonel; they are fine and active."

"Ok, that's good news."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks Janet."

Janet gave them a smile before walking out of the room. Jack walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry I was away so long but I went and checked on things at home."

"Is every thing ok?"

"Yep. Here, I got what you wanted."

He put the bag on the table next to the bed and took one container out and passed it to her, with the chopsticks. He watched her as she munched away happily on her noddles while he was listening to the kids and he felt them moving around, which made him smile. They talked until she finished eating her afternoon snack.

They talked for few minutes more before Jack left her to get some rest. He gave her a kiss and watched her close her eyes and fall asleep within minutes. He left a few minutes later to go and see what Daniel was up to.

A week later Sam's blood pressure started to rise and Janet was starting to get worried, although it wasn't in the danger zone. When Thor came to check on Sam and the kids Janet told him what was going on and how worried she was.

"I will put Major Carter in a stasis pod for the remainder of her pregnancy and I'll keep an eye on her and the children."

"Will you stay in orbit all that time?"

"No but I will return when the time gets closer."

"Ok, I'll let the Colonel know."

"Very well" Janet went and called Jack. When he arrived he saw Thor and Janet; Janet told Jack about her concerns over Sam and the kids and that Thor offered to look after her until it was time.

"O'Neill, Major Carter and your children will be all right."

"Ok Thor; you will look after them?"

"I will."

"I'll let Sam know what is going on before he beams her up."

Jack walked over to the bed and he could see the concerned look on Sam's face.

"Jack, what's going on? Is there some thing wrong with our babies?"

"No they're fine but it's you Sam. Your blood pressure is high, almost in the red zone. Thor is going to beam you up and put you in a stasis pod, where he can keep an eye on you and the kids until it is time and it will also help lower your blood pressure before the birth."

"Ok, if that is the best thing to do, I understand."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." And they kissed. Then Jack turned around and gave a nod and turned back to Sam.

"Look after yourself and don't give everyone here a headache except for the Goa'uld" she said smiling.

"I promise." they kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too" and then she and Thor was beamed away. He stood up and looked down at the empty bed and then Janet walked over to him.

"Don't worry sir; we both know that she is in good hands."

"I know."

"At least this will give you time to do up the nursery before she returns."

"True. I better go and let Hammond know what's going on."

"Ok"

Jack walked out of the room and headed to Hammond's office to let him know what was happening. He understood and then Jack left to go home and start working on the nursery. When Jack wasn't off world he was either on base or at home slowly getting the nursery the way Sam would love to have it.

The walls were pale cream with Walt Disney characters on the walls. He even checked on the internet to see if he could get glow in the dark stars for the ceiling. When he had an afternoon off he went in downtown and bought six basinets and cribs. He also bought matching dressers for their clothes and 2 changing tables. He got the ones that they had looked at last year.

He bought more clothes, diapers, baby bottles, toys and everything that they had planned on buying. Everything that he bought was delivered to their home a week after he ordered it. By the time he finished the nursery, he knew that Sam would love it. It had been a month since Thor had beamed her up to his ship and she was just over seven months along.

Two days later SG1 went on an overnight mission and when they returned Jack went to talk to Hammond.

"Sir, it was boring; well to me it was. Daniel was like a kid in a candy store, he was very happy."

"I see; we will debrief in the morning."

"Yes sir."

They walked out of the gate room and went to have their showers and post ops. Jack had just finished having his jabs when Janet walked into the room, just as the curtain was pulled back.

"Colonel, I knew it was you complaining."

"Well doc, your needles are too damn big." she smiled.

"No, you are just a big baby."

"Yeah, whatever."

Then there was a bright light and then it was gone. The nurse standing nearby was shocked and hit the alarm button because Jack and Janet had disappeared. When they blinked they looked around and saw the pod and walked over to it. They could see that Sam was sleeping.

"Thor?" then there was a bright light and Thor appeared.

"Thor buddy, what's wrong?"

"I know that Major Carter has still got another six more weeks before giving birth but could she give birth now, before her blood pressure rises again?"

"Yes, if you can beam us down to the infirmary, we can take her into the operating theatre, where I can safely remove the babies."

"I will beam you back again and I will come down with you."

"Ok" Thor moved two stones and they were back in the Infirmary.

Janet started barking orders as soon as she re-appeared in the infirmary. They moved Sam into the operating theatre and, while Janet's staff was prepping Sam, Janet went and changed and scrubbed up while Jack also got changed. When he was walking toward the theatre Hammond and Daniel arrived.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Doc is going to deliver the babies now. You better call Dad and have the sarcophagus on stand by sir, just in case we might need it."

"Ok son, good luck."

"Thanks sir. Next time you see me, I'll be a Dad" he said smiling and then walked back into the room.

"Sir, we better let the Tok'ra know and Mark." Daniel said.

"Good idea" and they headed back to the control room. When Jack walked into the theater, Sam was awake and he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you're home early."

"What do you mean?"

"You're six weeks early. Doc going to deliver the babies now and Thor is here."

"Ok, what about the nursery?"

"Already finished, set up and waiting."

"I can hardly wait to see it." she said smiling.

"It's what you wanted Sam, everything" she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Thank you and in three days time I'm going to spoil you."

"What do you mean?"

"It is the eleventh of February."

"Oh" then she smiled as Janet and her staff walked in.

"Hi Sam, I was told you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Ok sir, put your mask on and then we can get this show on the road."

"Ok."

Jack gave Sam a kiss before putting his mask on and sat close to her head. Thor was watching from above. They were just about to get started, when the alarms went off.

"Could be Dad?" Jack said.

"Could be."

"Well, let's just wait and see." Janet said. She had everything set up to begin.

"Colonel, Sam" they looked up and smiled. Jacob, Lya, Travell and Oma were all there with Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond and Thor.

"Ok, now can we get this show on the road?"

"Yep" Jack said, holding on to Sam's hand while looking at her.

"Ok, here we go."

"Jack, look up, on the ceiling" he looked up and smiled when they saw the glowing balls looking down on them watching what was going on. They all watch and waited until they heard the baby cry as it took it first breath

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Everyone was grinning.

"Grace" Jack said.

Once the cord was cut and Grace was placed in a towel she was taken over to one of the tables where two nurses were cleaning her, measuring and weighing her. While that was happening they heard the next baby cry.

"It's a boy."

"JJ" Sam said smiling and a minute later there was another cry.

"It's a girl."

"Hannah" Jack said." While she was been cleaned up, there was another cry.

"It's a boy."

"Daniel" Jack said smiling and then looked up to see Daniel smiling. Then they heard another cry.

"It's a boy."

"Jacob" Sam said. She looked over at her father and saw him wiping a tear away. Then they heard the last baby cry.

"It's a boy."

"George" Jack said. They looked up at their family, friends and allies, with big grins on their faces. Janet cleaned Sam up and asked her,

"Sam, would you like to use the sarcophagus or not?"

"Sure, how are the babies?"

"They are small but you knew that. They are fine and they all have a good set of lungs on them." Janet said smiling. Then she finished stitching Sam up.

"Sir, you can bring in the sarcophagus" Janet said when she looked up at him and he nodded.

Teal'c left the room for a minute and then the doors opened. Teal'c and two Airmen were pushing it into the room and then the two Airmen left. Teal'c opened up the top while Janet removed all the wires and tubes from Sam.

Jack carefully lifted her up in his arms and walked over to the box and put her in it. She pulled the mask down and gave him a kiss and then she lay down. They looked at each other just as the box closed.

Janet walked over to where the babies were laying, to see how they were doing. Jack stood next to the sarcophagus, not moving from the spot. A few minutes later Janet walked over to Jack.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Sir, would you like to see them?"

"I'll wait for Sam."

"Ok."

A few minutes later the box opened and Jack looked down and smiled when Sam opened her eyes and smiled back. Then she sat up and looked up to where everyone was. She got out of the box and she hugged Jack and they kissed.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too. I want to see the babies."

"Sure" and they walked over to where they were.

"Sam, you will need to change and you need this."

Janet passed her a breast pump and Sam and Jack walked over to a curtained off area and pulled it across so they could have some privacy. Jack helped her take the gown off and he looked down to where the scar was.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

She put the robe on but didn't tie it and then she sat down and started hand pumping her breast and the milk flowed with ease. Jack watched what she was doing until the pump bottle was half full and then she changed breast and continued until it was full.

She stood up and Jack tied the robe for her and then gave her a kiss before they pulled the curtain back and walked over to where their babies were.

Sam passed Janet the full bottle and watched her fill six tubes with the milk and then passed each of them to her nurses. The nurses attached the tubes to the nasal feeding line that went into the baby's nose and down to their stomach.

They saw the milk flow slowly through the tube and then a moment later each baby quieted down that they were being fed. When they looked at them closely, they could see their eyes.

Grace, JJ, Hannah and Daniel all had brown eyes like their father, while Jacob and George had blue. Jack and Sam put their arms around each other while watching the babies in their plastic isolates with wires attached to them. They knew they were to monitor their heart beats and breathing.

"They are beautiful Sam, everyone of them." he said to her.

"Yes, they are Jack."

"Sir, you can remove your mask" Jack removed his mask and gave Sam a kiss.

"Janet, can the others come and see them?"

"Sure but they will have to wear gowns" then she turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs to the observation room.

"Janet, are they ok?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, they are small but they well grow. Would you like to see them?" they all smiled.

"Are you sure Dr Fraiser?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, so long as you wear a gown before going in there it is."

"Thank you."

They walked down to where nurse who was holding the gowns was. She passed one to each of them except for Lya and Thor. Once they had them on, they followed Janet into the room and over to where the babies were and smiled when they saw them. Jacob and Sam hugged.

"How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Great, Dad."

"How long are you going to keep them in here Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Three days and then we can move them to the Academy hospital to the neonatal care unit."

"Ok, I'll make sure that there will be a couple of guards standing outside the unit."

"My people will protect them General Hammond." Oma said.

"Thank you." Sam replied.

"Very well but I have to follow protocol; I hope that you understand."

"Yes I do."

"We shall leave but we will return to see how your children are doing." Lya said.

"We will be looking forward to your visit and bring some of your family with you next time." Jack said.

"I will."

"I must also leave and inform the Tollan people of this wonderful news."

"Thank you."

Then Lya waved her arms and both she and Trevell disappeared. The phone rang and Janet answered it and then looked at Hammond.

"Sir, it's the control room." he walked over and spoke for a few seconds and then hung up.

"Is everything ok sir?" Jack asked.

"Yes, everything is ok."

"Dad, how long can you stay?"

"Just for another few hours. I want the Tok'ra to wait a bit longer before I return with the good news." he said smiling.

"Major Carter, O'Neill; I will take my leave and report to the Council about your children."

"Thanks Thor." Jack said.

"You are welcome" and then he left in a flash of bright light.

"O'Neill."

Jack turned and looked at Teal'c, who was looking up into the observation room. He turned to look and saw that it was packed with some of the base personnel.

"It seems we have a fan club Sam." she turned and smiled when she saw them and then turned to Hammond.

"Sir, would you like to make the announcement?"

"I will be honoured to." he said smiling and then he walked out the door.

"Janet, how long before we can take our baby's home?" Sam asked.

"It will be a while Sam."

"Ok" they looked down at them until they all heard over the PA system.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I know you have been waiting to hear the news on Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's children. It has been an honour to announce the safe arrival of Grace, Jonathan Junior, Hannah, Daniel, Jacob and George O'Neill. I know that there have been bets going on about the birth of the children and any losing money comes to me that is all."

"Well, now everyone knows." Daniel said.

"Yep"

They talked for a while before leaving Jack and Sam alone with their family. Just after they left Sam pumped some more milk since she was starting to leak. She was able to fill up two bottles before she and Jack walked out of the room and walked down to their quarters.

When they got there, they showered together for the first time in months. After they had showered and dressed, they went and got some thing to eat and drink.

The base personnel congratulated them on their babies and promised to help protect them which they already knew. When Jacob left to go back to the Tok'ra, he took photos of the babies with him. When he showed the Tok'ra, who had been waiting for hours for his return, the photos they were all happy when they saw the photos and heard the names of each of the children.

Three days later Sam and the kids were transferred to the Academy hospital where there was a media frenzy going on. They knew that the birth of the babies would be big news in Colorado, even to the country, when they found out that Sam had had three sets of twins at once.

When Hammond found out that no one had won either the date of the births and or what Sam was carrying, he used the money to buy portable cribs, changing tables, dog tags and toys for the kids and the rest of the money was put away into an account for the children's educations.

The day Sam and the children were moved to the Academy hospital Jack left early that morning to get Sam's Valentine presents and take them to the hospital. When Sam was shown to her private room, she gasped when she found three dozen long stem red roses and a heart shaped helium balloons saying 'I Love You' 'Be My Valentine' and 'I Love My Wife.' When Sam saw them she turned and gave Jack a passionate thank you kiss.

"Jack, you can be full of surprises."

"I know" and they kissed once again.

Sam took her robe and slippers off before getting into bed. While she was doing that, Jack took care of her bag and then he passed her the present.

"Jack, you're too much."

"No, I'm not."

Sam unwrapped the box and opened it up. She pulled out a silk pyjama top, and then there were bottoms and a robe that matched. It was in ivory and then she moved them aside and saw that there were several other set's in red, green, royal and sky blue. Then she noticed the panties and bras that matched them.

"Wow, Jack. Thank you but I've got nothing for you."

"Hey" he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes you have" he said, when they pulled apart so he could look at her.

"Sam, you have given me six of them."

"Our children?"

"Yes, our kids are the best presents that you could have given me; a second chance of being a father." he gave her a kiss.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too and don't you forget it." and they kissed.

"I have got you one more thing."

"Jack?"

He went to the bedside table and opened it up and pulled it out and passed it to her. She opened it up and grinned when she pulled out a white with red hearts silk chemise night gown and panties to match and then she saw a red with white hearts set on the bottom of the box

"Oh Jack, wow."

"Do you like them?"

"Like? I love them and they are so sexy."

"I can hardly wait to see you in it." he said smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know it won't last long on me."

"Too right, Sam."

She pulled him to her and they kissed. Then there was a knock on the door, and they broke apart and turned to see Janet standing there with a grin on her face.

"Come in Janet" she walked in and was shocked when she saw the roses.

"Wow, Sam you are lucky."

"Thanks; is everything alright?"

"Yep, the babies are all settled in. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure" Jack got up from the bed so Sam could get out of it. Janet raised an eyebrow when she saw what was on the bed and smiled at them. As soon as Sam had her robe and slippers on, they walked out of the room and walked down to where the babies were.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Sam, Jack sure is spoiling you today."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what was on your bed."

"Ah."

"Sam, if he wants to stay the night he can."

"Thanks Janet."

"Sam, you should wear the red set tonight."

"Janet… you.. me… we can't!" Janet smiled and nodded.

"The sarcophagus has healed you in more ways then one. If you want to make the night memorable, you go girl." Sam giggled.

"Thanks Janet." she said smiling.

When they reached the room and walked in they could see their children and they walked over to them. While they were there, Sam gave expressed some more breast milk before they returned to her room. Sam and Jack had a lot of visitors that day and they came with flowers and balloons. Later that evening after the last visitor had left for the night,

"Sam, I'm just going to go downtown; I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Jack, what are you up to?"

"You will see." he gave her a kiss before leaving to go downtown.

While he was gone, Sam got out of bed and pulled the curtain around and then she took the red chemise set out and changed into it. She added a dab of perfume before getting back into bed and then she waited. When Jack returned he noticed that the curtain was pulled.

"Sam."

"Still here."

"Why is the curtain pulled." and he walked around the curtain and stopped where he was and smiled.

"Woo!"

"You like?"

"Oh yeah."

He looked her up and down with a grin on his face and then walked over to her and he could smell her perfume. He put the bags on the table while still looking at her.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Janet said I could, since the sarcophagus has completely healed me and you can stay the night."

"Sweet" he sat on the bed and gave her a kiss and it became passionate and Sam started removing his clothes and he helped her remove hers. They made love that night and as they went to scream out each other's names, they kissed, swallowing the screams. Afterward Sam looked down at Jack and bent over and gave him a kiss.

"That was worth it."

"Yes it was and I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack but I'm hungry."

"Then we better eat dinner, even if it is only warm."

Sam gave him a kiss before getting off him and putting the chemise back on while he put his boxers on. They used the bathroom before returning to bed and they ate their dinner while on sitting on top of the bed while talking.

After dinner, they got into the bed and snuggled in one another's arms, after Sam had turned off the lights and they kissed before closing their eyes and falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

That is how the night nurse found them a few hours later. She knew she didn't want to wake Sam up but she had no choice. She walked over to the bed and turned the lights on low and she woke Sam up.

"Major Carter."

"Mmm, yes?"

"I am sorry to wake you but we need more breast milk for your children."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok" then she walked out of the room. Sam opened her eyes to find Jack looking at her.

"Hey."

"Hey, do you want me to come with you?"

"Na I'll be fine, keep the bed warm."

"Ok."

They kissed before Sam got up. She went to the bathroom and returned and got changed into her Pyjama pants and top and then she put her slippers and robe on.

"See you when I return."

"Ok" she gave him a kiss before walking out of her room.

She walked down to the nursery and filled the bottles up. She spoke to the two night nurses for a few minutes before returning to her room and got into bed and turned off the light.

"How are the kids?"

"Hungry but they have settled down now. I gave them enough milk to last until morning."

"That's good." they kissed before they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Sam stayed in the hospital for a week with Jack visiting her everyday. She wasn't bored since she had lots of visitors dropping in to see her and the babies. When she was finally able to go home, Jack was there to take her home. When they finally arrived home, Sam only had one thing on her mind. As soon as she got to their bedroom, she took her clothes off, pulled the bed clothes back and lay down in the middle of the bed and waited for Jack. When he walked into the room, he smiled at the sight before him. He stripped off his clothes and climbed on top of her and gave her a kiss.

"God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Jack; make love to me" and he smiled.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I intend to."

He gave her a passionate kiss and they made love all morning, screaming out each other's names. When they finally got up, they took a shower and got dressed before they had some lunch. After lunch, Jack showed Sam the nursery and she loved it. She rewarded him with a passionate kiss.

"So, you like it?"

"Jack, I love it. It is just how I wanted it." she checked everything out and Jack watched her as she walked around the room, looking at everything. She walked back to where he was standing and they hugged and kissed.

"You are going to be rewarded tonight."

"Sweet."

They kissed before leaving for the hospital since Sam's breasts were ready to burst. After Sam filled all the bottles she could they stayed for a while before leaving to go shopping.

That night, after Sam returned from the hospital, she did reward Jack by wearing the white with red heart chemise and panties. When he saw her walk out of the bathroom, his dick sprang into life. They made love that night, twice, before falling asleep in one another's arms.

Two months after the sextuplets were born the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra became the fifth and six races. A month later, Jack and Sam were finally able to bring their children home for the first time. Before they went home, they took them to the SGC so that their allies could see them for the first time since they were born. They were all happy to see the kids and promised to visit again, soon.

A month later it was Jack and Sam's first wedding anniversary. SG1 was away for four days when Thor made a visit. While she was in bed, asleep, Thor beamed Sam up to his ship and checked to see if she was ovulating. When he found one egg, he did what he had done a year ago and then he returned Sam to her bedroom. Then he beamed up each of the children and put a marker in their DNA and then returned them back to their cots.

When SG1 and Jacob returned safe and sound, Jack called Sam to let her know that they had returned.

"That's good to know Jack; when will you be home?"

"About 1700; can you pack an overnight bag just for you and me? I have a surprise for you. Don't worry about the kid's; Daniel, Teal'c and Dad are going to look after them tonight."

"Dad is there?"

"Yep and he is looking forward to seeing the kids" he said, smiling.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Ok sweet heart." they hung up and she turned and looked at the kids.

"Well kids, daddy and grandpa are coming home."

They smiled, which made her smile. She packed a bag for them and waited for them to come home. When Jacob and Jack walked into the house, Sam went to greet them.

"Dad."

"Hi ya kiddo" and they hugged.

"How are you?"

"A little tired but I'm fine; the kids are in the living room. They have just had their baths."

"Ok, I'll just put my bag away. I am in the same room?"

"Yep" he walked away and upstairs. Jack pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I missed you and the kids."

"We missed you too Jack."

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Jack."

They kissed once again before walking into the living room and seeing the kids on a thick, fluffy sheep skin rug. He bent down and gave them all a kiss on the forehead and tickled their stomachs, which had them all smiling.

When Jacob walked into the room, he stopped in the doorway and watched Jack with the children and he smiled. Then he walked into the room and Sam turned and smiled.

"They are all yours until tomorrow."

"Thanks" Jack gave them all a kiss before standing up.

"Well Dad, have fun."

"We will, won't we guys?" he sat down where Jack had been and started playing with each of them.

"We will see you tomorrow Dad," Sam said.

"Ok kiddo, have fun."

"We will and there is milk in the fridge."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

They picked up the overnight bag and left the house. They walked out to his truck just as Daniel and Teal'c pulled up.

"Hi guy, are you off?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, have fun."

"Oh, we will Daniel, we will." Jack said smiling, as they got into his truck and left. Sam noticed that they were heading north.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"You will see." he said smiling.

"How did the mission go?"

"Good, another snake head is dead."

"Who?"

"Apophis; we made sure this time."

"Oh"

"Yeah, Teal'c made sure with the zat."

"Ok, now the other Goa'uld can fight over his planets and soldiers."

"That's what we were told when we returned to the Tok'ra home world. They had gotten word about what we did and now we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"That's good to know" they talked until they reached Denver. When they stopped outside of a hotel and Sam saw that it was the 'Hotel Monaco'.

"This is it, come on."

"Jack, this must have cost a lot of money."

"So what?"

They got out to the truck and Jack took their bag out and passed the key to the parking attendent, who gave him a ticket. They walked into the lobby, holding hands. They walked up to the reception desk and registered. They were staying in the 'the Mediterranean Suite' that Jack had reserved three weeks earlier. They walked to the elevators and then up to their room. When they walked into the room Sam gasped when she saw it.

"Oh Jack, wow." Jack put their bag on the chair and then walked over to her and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sam" they kissed again.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable."

She gave him a kiss then walked over to the bag and she pulled out what she wanted and walked into the bathroom and changed. Jack walked over to the bed and pulled the bed clothes back and stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and lay down on the bed and waited for Sam. When she did, he smiled and remembered that this was the same chemise she wore on their wedding night.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Oh yeah!"

She walked to the end of the bed and then got on all fours and crawled up and over Jack and leaned over and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them until he was on top. They removed one another's clothing and made passionate love, screaming out each other's names before he collapsed on top of her.

"Wow, that was great as always." she said.

"That's good to know" they kissed before he rolled onto his back with her snuggling up to his side.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yep", then he moved and picked up his watch and looked at it and then put it down again.

"Jack, why did you look at your watch?"

"Because dinner will be here in a minute; are there any bathrobes in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be right back."

He gave her a kiss before he got up and went into the bathroom and put a robe on. When he returned, Sam had the blanket pulled up and was sitting up in bed. He walked over and sat on the bed looking at her and then he leaned over and kissed her.

"Would you like to know the plan I have for tonight?" he said smiling.

"What have you got planned for us?"

"After dinner and I got my energy back I'm going to fuck you hard and fast and I'm going to make you scream like you did before, over and over again." Sam smiled.

"Oh…I love when you talk dirty, it made me wet." she licked her lips and put her hand under the robe and grabbed his hard length.

"It seems that dinner will have to wait for a while" she gave it a couple of strokes, which made him moan.

"Damn you Sam, you are sure going to pay for that."

There was a knock on the door and he got up and walked over to the door while rearranging the robe. It was the dinner that Jack had ordered, with a bottle of champagne for the evening. After the door was closed and locked, Jack pushed the trolley over to their bed.

"Hungry?" he asked, looking at Sam. She smiled and flicked back the blankets.

"What do you think fly boy?"

She lick her lips and watched him walk over to the bed, taking the robe off and dropping it to the floor and then climbing on top of her.

"You are going to be punished for what you did."

Then he gave her a kiss and they made wild, passionate love and afterwards he collapsed on top of her.

"Gee, I am going to need food if I'm going to do that again." Sam giggled.

"Then we better eat something to keep up our strength."

"Yeah."

They kissed before they got up and put the robes on. They moved to the table to eat their dinner and drink the champagne. They talked about how things were at the SGC and the mission SG1 went on and what happened.

After dinner they went and soaked in the spa bath for an hour before returning to bed. They made love for the next few hours before they fell asleep in one another's arms. The next morning, after making love, Jack called room service to order their breakfast. They talked about what they wanted to do when they returned home.

"How about shopping?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me."

"Do you know how long Dad can stay?"

"Until tomorrow."

"Ok"

After breakfast they had a shower together and made passionate love once again before getting out and getting dressed and packing up. After they checked out, they left and got into the truck and headed home since Sam's breasts were ready to bust.

When they arrived home Jack went to talk to the guys, who were in the backyard with the kids. Sam went to use the breast pump to relieve her full breasts and when she finished she relaxed for a moment, then she got cleaned up and took care of the breast milk. Then she went out back to see the kids.

"Hi guys, how were the kids?"

"Hi Sam, they were good. How was your night away?" Jacob asked.

"It was great; Jack sure is full of surprises."

"I bet he was."

"And why not; after all it was our first wedding anniversary." she wrapped her arms around his waist with her head on his chest, smiling.

"That's true. Who knows where he might take you next year."

"True" then there was a bright light and Sam was gone.

"Thor."

"Could be but I wonder what he wants this time?" Jack asked.

"We just have to wait until she returns."

"Yeah."

When Sam blinked and looked around, she saw where she was and who was looking at her.

"Thor, this is a surprise. Is everything alright?"

"Yes it is Major Carter. I came to check on you."

"Me? Why?" then her eyes widened.

"Thor, did you beam me up here in the last two days?"

"Yes."

Was I ovulating?"

"Yes, I only found one egg" he said, blinking his eyes at her.

"Did you add the gene like last time?"

"Yes" Sam closed her eyes and then opened them.

"How could I possibly be ovulating when I am on the new injection?" then she thought about what she said.

"Damn, I better let Janet know."

"Know what Major Carter?"

"That the new injection doesn't work."

"Didn't you want this child?"

"Thor, Jack and I were going to wait for two years before having another child. It looks like now I'll have to find another way."

"Perhaps I can help." Sam looked at him and then smiled.

"Thor, I think you can but can you find out if I am pregnant first?"

"Yes I can."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

He picked up a stone, stepped forward and waved the stone in front of Sam's stomach a few times. Then he went back to the controls and put the stone back on the console. He moved some other stones and looked at the hologram and he enlarged it until he and Sam could see what was happening to the egg. They watched as it split in two right before their eyes.

"Twins, I'm carrying twins?"

"Indeed."

"Thor, would you beam me back and next time you want to check on me and the kids, make sure I'm awake. By that time I would have spoken to Janet."

"Yes, I will do that."

"Thanks" then she was beamed back to where she was before.

"Sam, was it Thor?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant with twins." they were all stunned.

"Twins?" Jack, said

"Yes twins; it seems that the latest monthly jabs aren't working."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I need to talk to Janet about something first. In the mean time things are going to be very busy here than at the base."

"I'll say" then the others congratulated them.

The next day, when Jacob returned to the Tok'ra, he told them the good news about the twins. Sam did go and see Janet and told her about the twins. She was surprised but happy for them.

Sam talked to Janet about having her tubes tied after the twins were born and she agreed. Everyone on the base found out about the twins and bets started being placed.

Thor contacted both the Tollan and the Nox about the news of the twins and they were happy with the news. SG1 still went on missions while Sam returned back to the SGC labs. The children were being looked after by everyone on the base and Cassie. Sam contacted Mark to let him know about the new pregnancy. He told her that they sure didn't waste any time, which made her laugh. After she told him that it was the failure of the birth control, he understood and told her that he would pass the news on to the rest of the family.

Thor returned two months later to check on Sam and the twins. He found that everything was fine and told Jack and Sam that they were having boys. They decided to keep it a secret because of the bets.

The next six months were very busy for both Jack and Sam. There were two kidnapping attempts on Sam and the children by the NID. But the attempts were stopped by the Ancients.

Mark and his family spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with his in laws but promised to be there when the time came for the birth of the twins.

On the sextuples first birthday, there were two big parties for them; one at the SGC, where their allies could attend and the other was at their home, with family and friends. Sam was eight months pregnant at the time.

She was sitting down in the lazy boy chair that Jack got her when she was three months pregnant with the sextuplets and he was making sure she and the kids were all happy.

A month later, on the eighth of March, Sam gave birth to twin boys. Jack was with her all the way and even cut the cords. They named them Brian and Paul. A few people won the bets but a lot lost. The next day Sam had her tubes tied. She and the twins were in the infirmary for five days before they were able to go home.

The next three years were busy for the O'Neill household. The older kids were growing up and going to the play centre, making new friends. They were given free run around the SGC and the personnel had gotten used to them over the years.

Daniel was teaching them languages while the other personnel were teaching them to read, write, spell, mathematics, and history. They were all amazed at how bright they were. Even Thor, the Tok'ra, the Nox and even the Tollan tested their abilities and were all surprised at the results.

When the twins turned three, Jack and Sam decided they wanted more children, so Janet untied Sam tubes and Jack contacted Thor to let him know that they were going to try again.

By the time Sam found out that she was pregnant they had received word about Anubis. Jack had gotten his head sucked into an Ancient depository again and was waiting for Thor to come. When Thor arrived, Jack was already speaking the Ancient language. Then Anubis showed up and started firing on Thor's ship.

Jack ran over to where the stones were and moved them around and then he was beamed down to the Ancient outpost. He sat in the chair and all the lights came on and then fireballs came out of the ground and made a hole in the ice and headed for Anubis' ships, destroying them before they blew up Thor's ship and the Prometheus.

Then it was all over. Everyone was shocked at the battle and wondered where the defences came from. Then Thor beamed Jack back up to his ship and put him into a stasis pod since he had lost consciences. Thor was able to remove the Ancient knowledge from him and returned him to the SGC and told them what Jack had done. Sam rewarded him with a passionate kiss and the good news about her pregnancy. He was happy about the news and so was everyone at the SGC and their allies when they received the news.

The news about what had happened to Anubis and who was responsible for defeating him and his super soldiers. They soon realized that the Tau'ri and SG1 were more powerful than the Goa'uld. They also understood that Teal'c believed in the freedom for all Jaffa, so they killed all of the Goa'uld and then there was peace at long last in the galaxy.

A week later Hammond, Jack and Sam were all promoted and General Hammond was transferred to Washington and Jack took command of the SGC. Jack promoted Major Ashford to Lieutenant Colonel and Captain Elliott was made his second in command.

Seven months later Sam gave birth to twin boys and everyone was happy for the family.

Six months later Hammond retired and Jack was promoted and took over his job as Head of Home World Security. It was hard for the first six months, when Jack could only make it home every second weekend. After a year in Washington, Jack told the President he wanted to retire so he could spend more time with his family.

The President offered a compromise that he knew Jack couldn't refuse and knew the pay check would come in handy with a large family to worry about. Jack was shocked at first, but he did talk to Sam about it that weekend. She didn't care so long as he was at home and so he told the President he would take the job offer.

He moved back to Colorado two weeks later. He had two weeks off before starting his new job so he had Janet, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c look after the kids, while he and Sam went up to the cabin for the two weeks.

When they returned they were grinning and gave everyone the good news that Sam was pregnant with quads. Everyone was happy for them. Jack started his new job as civilian leader of the SGC and eight months later Sam gave birth to two boys and two girls. After they were born, Sam had her tubes tied.

A year later Sam was promoted to full colonel and a year after that she retired from the Air Force but still worked at the SGC part time. Both Jack and Sam retired completely when the quads were five years old. They would go up to the cabin twice a year, leaving their family and friends to look after their children. They all lived happily ever after. 

The End


	35. Chapter 35

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Fifth Race**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


	36. Award News

**Award news**

**I'm just letting you know that this story **_**'Fifth Race'**_** has nominated for the '2010 Gate Fic Awards'. Thank you who ever you are for nominating 'Fifth Race**_**'**_** story.**

**YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY**


End file.
